Master of Senjutsu
by Wind Hyperion
Summary: Summary: Naruto seorang anak yang di buang oleh orang tuanya, yang tidak tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki bakat menjadi seorang ninja. Dia di buang karena dianggap lemah dan tidak berbakat jika di bandingkan dengan sang kakak kembar sekaligus jinchuriki Kyuubi. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup seorang Naruto? (Jelek bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi Oc dan jalan ceritanya punya saya semua**

**Genre : Adventure & Romance**

**Raiting : T**

**Pairing : Naruto x Karin**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Abal, SKMS, Gaje, Kata kata membingungkan, Ancur, OC, OOC**

**BUAT YANG GAK SUKA, SAYA GK MAKSA ANDA BACA. DAN YANG GK SUKA TINGGAL PENCET TOMBOL BACK AJA**

**Summary: **Naruto seorang anak yang di buang oleh orang tuanya, yang tidak tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki bakat menjadi seorang ninja. Dia di buang karena dianggap lemah dan tidak berbakat jika di bandingkan dengan sang kakak kembar sekaligus jinchuriki Kyuubi. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup seorang Naruto? (Jelek bikin summary)

**Di Fict ini Naruto murni gk pnya namanya Doujutsu dan saya buat naruto jadi master Senjutsu biar beda aja. Soalnya dari banyak fict Naruto selalu di dewakan karena Doujutsunya, coba Naruto tingkat kekuatannya Godlike tp bukan karena Doujutsu dan punya lima elemen, tapi punya kekuatansetingkat Godlike karena memasterisasi Senjutsu dan mempunya control chakra yang lebih perfect dari Tobirama, juga di sini waktunya juga mundur seperti misi Tazuna jadi mereka ngelaksanain misi itu pas chuunin karena musuhnya bisa Rank B-A.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Hey minna namaku Naruto Namikaze ahh bukan, aku bukan seorang Namikaze lagi dan namaku sekarang Naruto Uzumaki, karena apa? Karena saat aku berumur 7 tahun aku di buang oleh ayahku sendiri Minato Namikaze dalam lubang dimensi Hiraishinnya dan dia juga tak peduli aku di lempar kemana. Tapi dengan begitu aku juga bersyukur karena tidak usah di abaikan oleh keluargaku, karena kalian tau, di keluargaku aku adalah anak yang diabaikan. Dan semua perhatia itu di berikan kepada kakak kembarku Menma Namikaze juga dia adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi. Yah mereka juga tak tau kalau di umurku yang tujuh tahun ini aku sudah menjadi seorang Chuunin yang bahkan aku melebihi kakakku sendiri yang masih seorang Genin. Tapi statusku sebagai Chuunin di rahasiakan karena yah aku sendiri yang meminta jad yang mengetahui hal itu hanya beberapa orang yaitu, Kakashi Nii-san, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade Baa-san, Hiruzen-sama, dan juga dua orang sahabatku Itachi dan Shisui dan juga adikku Naruko. Kalian tahu semua ini bermula ketika Jiraiya sensei berkata kalau kakak kembarku Menma adalah anak yang di ramalkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia tapi akhirnya Jiraiya sensei menyesali perkataannya karena hal itu berakibat pada diriku yang di abaikan. Saat ini aku berada di suatu tempat bernama Takaboukuzan, yah pertama ada di sini yang kulihat adalah elang setengah manusia dengan tubuh manusia tapi berkepala elang dan bersayap elang. Dan yang menemukanku saat itu adalah Ryuu Jii-san, kalau kalian bingung kenapa aku memanggilnya Jii-san itu karena dia sudah kuanggap sebagai pamanku sendiri karena dia telah berbaik hati menolongku dan mengajakku tinggal di rumahnya bersama istri dan dua anaknya.

Mungkin cukup unik aku tinggal di tempat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah di buang keluargaku, dan aku sudah tak punya siapa siapa tapi di Takaboukuzan ini aku mempunyai keluarga walau bukan keluarga kandung tapi mereka menyayangiku seperti anak mereka. Ryuu Jii-san mempunyai dua anak, yang pertama namanya Aoi yang artinya biru karena bulu di tubuhnya berwarna biru sementara bulu leher hingga kepala berwarna putih, yang kedua bernama Inazuma elang berbulu abu abu dan bulu leher hingga kepala berwarna putih juga Aoi dan Inazuma adalah anak kembar. Mereka berdua sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

Ketika sudah sekitar dua tahun aku di sini, Ryuu Jii-san melihat kalau aku memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat dengan control chakra ku yang perfect katanya aku juga bisa menjadi master Senjutsu. Maka dari itu dia membawaku ke tempat tetua dari para elang di Takaboukuzan, tetua itu juga memiliki wujud manusia setengah elang tapi besarnya 3x lipat dari Ryuu Jii-san dan lainnya dia bernama Suzaku. Suzaku-sama juga berkata seperti Ryuu Jii-san kalau aku berpotensi menjadi seorang master Senjutsu dan Ninjutsu maka dari itu mulai saat itu aku di latiholeh Ryuu Jii-san dan Suzaku-sama.

TIME SKIP 6 tahun

Yah sudah berberapa tahun aku di sini sekarang aku berumur 15 tahun, dan dalam waktu beberapa tahun itu aku sudah menjadi master dari Senjutsu dan Ninjutsu. Aku memiliki dua jenis perubahan chakra yaitu air dan angin juga senjutsuku sedikit special. Karena hanya aku yang bisa mengasainya dengan sempurnya yaitu Senjutsu Raja Elang atau Sage Mode Raja Elang dan juga aku menguasai teknik eleport yang mirip dengan milik Yondaime Hokage juga dengan perantara sama yaitu kunai cabang tiga tapi jegan kertas Fuin berbeda dan aku juga di juluki 'Aoi Senko' oleh Suzaku-sama karena saat aku melakukan teleport terlihatlah kilatan biru. Yah selama ini aku di latih sangat keras oleh Ryuu Jii-san dan Suzaku-sama, aku juga sudah menandatangani kontrak Kuchiyose yang kuterima dari Suzaku-sama dan yang menjadi kuchiyoseku adalah Ryuu Jii-san sendiri lalu Aoi dan Inazuma tentu saja mereka juga dengan senang hati menjadi Kuchiyose milikku.

Saat dulu aku member tahu nama clanku pada Suzaku-sama di sangat kaget karena aku keturunan clan Uzumaki, karena apa? Karena Suzaku-sama bersahabat dengan Clan tersebut dan dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Uzushiogakure, tapi dia memberi tahuku bahwa banyak yang mengira bahwa Uzushio telah hancur tapi nyatanya Uzuhsio hanya tertutupi oleh sebuah kekkai yang sangat kuat bahkan untuk seorang Madara dan Hashirama pun kekkai itu tak akan tertembus. Karena besok aku sudah akan pergi ke Uzushio maka hari ini aku hanya mengabiskan waktuku bersama keluargaku dan Suzaku-sama, dan beliau berbepsan jika aku di Tanya siapa oleh penjaga dia menyuruhku menjawab kalau aku adalah murid dari Suzaku-sama dan akan bertemu Uzukage.

**Normal POV**

Hari ini Naruto akan berangkat ke Uzushiogakure, tapi sebenarnya Naruto tak usah susah susah untuk mencari keberadaan Uzushio karena Suzaku dengan senang hati menteleport Naruto ke depan gerbang uzushio.

"Suzaku-sama, aku berangkat dulu yah" kata Naruto riang

"Tentu Naruto, aku akan menteleportmu, dan jangan lupa untuk main main ke sini ya Naruto. Satu lagi Naruto dari mata mataku, yang kudengar kedua saudaramu Menma dan Naruko berhasil menjadi pengguna sage mode petapa katak dengan sempurna" balas Suzaku dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Tentu saja Suzaku-sama, hehehehe" jawab Naruto nyengir

Sebuah pusaran angin warna orange menyelimuti Naruto. Dan Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Suzaku di Takaboukuzan.

'Semoga kehidupanmu akan lebih baik di Uzushio ketimbang di Konoha Naruto, karena aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu karena aku sudah menganggapmu seperti cucuku' batin Suzaku seraya senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

Di Konoha terlihat Minato yang menyesali perbuatannya dulu yaitu membuang anaknya Naruto, begitu pun keluarga Naruto seperti Kushina dan Menma mungkin yang paling terpukul adalah Naruko karena dia satu satunya keluarga kandung dari Naruto yang paling dekat dengan Naruko. Mereka juga menyesali karena telah mengabaikan Naruto dan menyetujui keputusan Minato untuk membuang Naruto. Saat hal itu terdengar sampai ke Jiraiya dan Tsunade, emosi mereka jadi campur aduk karena dengan teganya Minato membuang Naruto hanya karena perkataan Jiraiya dan Tsunade langsung memarahi Minato. Lalu Tsunade serta Jiraiya menceritakan semua tentang Naruto yang tidak mereka ketahui, yang pertama tentang Naruto yang sudah menjadi Chuunin, kedua bahwa Naruto yang memiliki control chakra perfect, yang ketiga fakta bahwa Naruto memiliki dua elemen sekaligus dan memiliki peluang untuk menguasai kekkai genkai. Dengan semua cerita itu keluarga Naruto semakin terpuruk karena telah menyia nyiakan anak bungsunya.

Sudah delapan tahun sejak kejadian Minato membuang Naruto, keadaan keluarga Naruto yang dulunya hangat di penuhi dengan canda tawa sekarang menjadi dingin tanpa kehangatan. Terutama Menma karena dia menganggap dirinya telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak dan sekarang Menma menjadi sedikit tertutup dan menjadi sedikit dingin. Sejak kepergian Naruto banyak sekali hal yang terjadi di Konoha, seperti penyerangan gabungan Suna dan Oto, dan pembantaian Clan Uchiha. Sebulan dari sekarang Konoha akan menjadi tuan rumah dari ujian Jounin, dan banya dari desa lain mengikutsertakan anggota mereka. Dari sekian banyak desa yang membuat sang Hokage serta Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Kushina terkejut karena keikutsertaan Uzushiogakure menjadi peserta ujian Jounin. Karena yang mereka tahu kalau Uzushiogakure telah hilang dari keberadaannya.

"Mi-minato bukannya Uzushio telah hancur" Tanya Kushina terbata karena dulu dia terpisah dengan kakaknya di perbatasan Uzushio

"Aku juga tak tahu Kushina, mungkin saat kau dan Mito-sama pergi dari Uzushio ada sesuatu janggal yang terjadi di sana" terka Minato

"Mungkin juga seperti itu Minato, aku dan Tsunade akan pergi ke Uzushio untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di sana sebenarnya, dan juga untuk mencari Naruto" kata Jiraiya lalu melirik Tsunade dan pergi dengan Shunsin dan Minato serta Kushina mendengar nama Naruto langsung menunduk membuat Kushina membatin sedih 'Semoga kau bisa menemukan Naruto sensei' batinnya.

Di Uzushio Naruto di terima dengan ramah oleh sang Yondaime Uzukage bernama Arashii Uzumaki, setelah menjelaskan asal usul Naruto membuat sang Uzugake tercengang karena anak di hadapannya ini adalah anak dari adiknya Kushina yang berarti dia adalah keponakannya. Naruto juga setelah mendengar pengakuan arashii menjadi terharu karena sang Uzukage adalah pamannya dan Arashii langsung mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya untuk bertemu anak dan istrinya.

Di Rumah Arashii

"Runa-chan Tadaima" teriak Arashii

"Wahh Okaeri Arashii-kun, tumben kau pulang cepat dan siapa yang bersamamu itu?" Tanya Runa

"Tak baik berbicara di depan pintu, lebih baik kita berbicara di ruang keluarga saja" ujar Arashii, mereka bertiga langsung beranjak ke ruang keluarga di rumah Arashii yang Naruto bilang lebih megah dari Mansion Namikaze di Konoha Gakure.

"Dia siapa Arashii-kun?" tnya Runa lagi

"Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki anak dari adikku Kushina" kata Arashii

"Salam kenal Runa Baa-san, aku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Naruto

"Wah jadi kau anak dari Kushina –chan yah tapi kenapa kau ke sini sendirian" Tanya Runa , Naruto segera menceritakan masa lalunya di hadapan Runa dan Arashii. Tentang masa lalunya yang dia hanya di abaikan orang tuanya, di kucilkan di keluarganya sendiri, tak punya teman dan lain lain. Arashii serta Runa hanya kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto ternyata hidup yang di alami Naruto sangat menyakitkan lalu saat dimana ia di buang dan sampai di Takaboukuzan dan bagaimana ia sampai ke uzushio ini sekarang. Arashii terlihat sangat kecewa dengan adiknya karena bisa bisanya menelantarkan Naruto hanya karena ramalan bodoh, sampai Arashii berbicara dan menawari Naruto menjadi ninja Uzushio dan masuk ke team anaknnya karena di team anaknya masih kurang satu orang. Tentu saja mata Naruto langsung berbinarserta terharu dengan keputusan Arashii, mereka terus berbincang sampai terdengar suara teriakan perempuan.

"Tadaima Tou-san Kaa-san" teriak perempuan yang ternyata anak Arashii

"Okaeri Karin-chan" jawab Runa. Karin hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung tapi juga melihat Naruto dengan tatapan terpana karena ketampanan Naruto. Tatapan Karin berhenti saat mendengar arashii berdehem dan berkata.

"Ehhmm Karin dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki sepupumu" kata Arashii. Mata violet Karin hanya melihatnya dengan tidak percaya bahwa pria tampan di hadapannya ini adalah sepupunya.

"Jadi Naruto, ini Hitai-ate mu, mulai sekarang kau adalah Chuunin dari Uzushio dan akan masuk team Karin dan berlatihlah karena sebulan lagi aka nada ujian Jounin di Konoha dan kau harus mengikutinya. Sekarang Karin ajaklah Naruto berkumpul dengan teammu karena hari ini Tou-san akan memberi kelompokmu misi" jelas Arashii

"Ha'i Arashii Jii-san/Tou-san" jawab mereka kompak lalu Karin mengajak Naruto pergi ke tempat kelompoknya dan Arashii pamit ke Runa untuk kembali ke gedung Hokage

Di tempat berkumpul Team Karin

"Hey Karin-chan dari mana saja kamu, kenapa lama sekali sampai telah 15 menit?" Tanya sensei mereka Roku

"ahh maaf sensei tadi habis dari rumah dan aku membawa anggota baru kita" jelas Karin, lalu memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Namanya Naruto Uzumaki dia adalah sepupuku" kata Karin

"Hy salam kenal semuanya aku Naruto uzumaki, mohon bantuannya ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk 90o

"Hay juga Naruto, namaku Yuuto Uzumaki dan dia adalah sensei kami namanya Roku. Semoga kita dapat menjadi satu team yang utuh dan menjadi sahabat yah" kata Yuuto

"Tapi sebaiknys kita segera ke gedung Uzukage karena Tou-san akan memberi kita misi" kata Karin

Gedung Uzukage

Team 1 atau bisa di bilang Team dengan Karin dan Naruto di dalamnya sedang menghadap ke Uzukage untuk menerima misi.

"Arashii-sama, apa misi yang akan anda berikan kepada kami?" Tanya Roku

"Misi Rank B yaitu mengawal seorang tukang pembangun jembatan dari Nami no Kuni yang di teror oleh ninja bayaran Gatou. Atsuko, panggil client masuk" kata Arashii dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa. Atsuko masuk kembali membawa client yang ternyata seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berpakaian ala tukang.

"Ini client kita, bisa kau jelaskan tentang kronologi misi kali ini Yojiro-san" kata Arashii

"Begini minna, aku adalah Yojiro seorang pembangun jembatan. Sebenarnya ayahku Tazuna lima hari yang lalu sudah ke Konoha untuk meminta bantuan di sana tapi sampai sekarang belum ada kabar dari ayah dan Ninja Konoha. Jadi aku meminta bantuan pada kalian ninja Uzushio dan kita harus cepat, karena terror Gatou sudah memakan korban yaitu kakakku sendiri Kazia" jelas Yojiro

"Baik, karena kronologinya sudah di ceitakan Yojiro. Sekarang bersiaplah dan segera berkumpul di depan gerbang 15 menit lagi, siapkan keperluannya untuk sekitar satu minggu" kata Roku tegas, sembari mereka pergi kerumah untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluannya.

15 menit Kemudian di gerbang Uzushio

Team 1 sudah terlihat di sana, termasuk anggota baru mereka yaitu Naruto. Naruto juga sudah siap dengan segala kepeluan dan beberapa barang yang di berikan oleh keluarga pamannya, mereka sekarang sudah berangkat ke Nami no Kuni karena secara geografis Uzushio lebih dekat dengan Nami no Kuni ketimbang dengan Konoha jadi mereka jelas akan lebih dulu sampai. Ketika mereka berjalan Naruto merasakan sesuatu juga karena melihat genangan air, Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa ada missing-nin Rank B yang mengintai mereka tapi kenapa Naruto bisa tahu? Karena dengan elemen anginnya Naruto membuat teknik sensor menggunakan udara di sekitarnya yah efektif juga sih jurus Naruto yang satu ini. Hebat kau Ruto! *Author cengar cengir sendiri*.

Tiba tiba naruto merasakan tanda bahaya segera memperingatkan teman temannya juga clientnya.

"Semuanya menunduk!" seru Naruto, semua orang di sana menunduk ternyata sebuah rantai dan beberapa kunai melesat kea rah mereka namun berkat peringatan Naruto, tapi tak berakhir di situ tiba-tiba Roku terlilit rantai dan tubuhnya hancur. Naruto memperingatkan teman temannya siaga karena mereka melihat dua ninja muncul di depan mereka.

"Karin, Yuuto hati hati mereka adalah Demon Brother dari kirigakure Gozu dan Meizu. Karin dan Yuuto kalian lindungi client dan aku akan menghadapi mereka berdua" kata Naruto

"Hati hati Naru-kun" jawab Karin sementara Yuuto hanya mengangguk

"Cih ninja dari desa lemah, kalian bukan tandingan kami. Padalah tadinya kami mengincar Tazuna tapi yang datang malah anakknya, lumayan untuk Gatou-sama" Gozu berkata, Gozu dan Meizu langsung berlari ke Naruto dan Naruto juga berlari ke mereka. Naruto menendang Gozu tepat di mukanya hingga terpental dan Meizu berusaha menendang Naruto tapi kakinya di pelintir oleh Naruto dan di lempar, Naruto mengambil dua kunai cabang tiganya yang dia berinama Azure Kunai. Naruto melempar satu Azure Kunai di tangan kanan ke Gozu dan langsung mengaktifkan Azure no Jutsu yaitu teknik teleport macam Hiraishin tapi saat Naruto melakukan ini dia meninggalkan kilatan biru. Gozu kaget melihat itu tapi kekagetannya bertambah saat naruto muncul di atas kepalanya, dan Naruto sudah membawa bola spiral di tangan kanannya. Naruto langsung berteriak dan menghantamkan bola itu ke kepala Gozu.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan**"

Bola spiran elemen angin yang bernama Rasengan itu menghantam ke kepala Gozu dan membuat kepalanya pecah sehingga otaknya itu keluar dan dia langsung mati, Meizu kaget tapi dia berusaha menghindar dari kunai yang melesat ke arahnya. Tapi kekagetannya bertambah saat melihat Naruto ada di kanannya dan berteriak dengan keras sambil memegang dua Rasengan di kedua tangannya.

"**Rasentarengan**"

"Arrrrggghhhh"

Menghantamkan kedua rasengan ke tubuh Meizu, terdengar juga jeritan keras setelah itu dan serangan tesebut membuat tubuh Meizu menjadi hancur dengan organ dalam berceceran. Karin dan Yuuto hanya melihat itu ngeri melihat itu, juga mereka mehanan agar tidak muntah melihat organ dan darah berceceran.

"Bagus Naruto, kau terlihat sigap dalam memberikan perintah. Kau cocok jadi ketua Team" kata Roku yang tiba tiba muncul enta dari mana, tentu saja membuat Karin dan Yuuto terkejut karena tadi hanya sebuah hange no jutsu. Dan kejadian itu membuat mereka bernafas lega.

Dari kejauhan terlihat ninja Konoha bersama Tazuna tapi lebih tepatnya Team 7 yang beranggotakan Kakashi, Menma, Sakura , Sasuke, dan Naruko cukup unik memang karena dua bersaudara Namikaze ada di team itu, karena itu juga perintah dari Hokage. Mendengar suara teriakan jadi langsung bergegas ke tempat itu. Sampai di tempat itu mereka melihat empat orang berpakaian Shinobi dan yang membuat Kakashi terkejut karena Hitai-ate mereka adalah Hitai-ate dengan lambing Uzushiogakure, ternyata desa itu tak benar hancur dan menghilan. Di lain pihak Menma, dan Naruko terkejut melihat sosok berambut kuning di depan mereka, dia adalah Naruto kakak dari Naruko dan kembaran dari Menma. Naruto yang melihat mereka juga terkejut, tapi mereka kaget Naruto yang di abaikan dulu oleh keluarganya tidak membuat Naruto memandang mereka dengan tatapan marah dan kebencian tapi memandangnya dengan senyum dan terlihat bahagia.

"N-n-naruto benarkah itu kau?" Tanya Menma

"Iya apa kau benar Naruto Nii-san?" Tanya Naruko juga yang sudah terlihat terisak

"Iya ini aku, bagaimana kabar kalian selama hamper delapan tahun ini?" kata Naruto, seraya menghampiri Naruko Menma. Karin dan Yuuto cukup bingung melihat itu juga ikut mendekat dan menghampiri Team 7 berserta juga Roku.

"Karin Yuuto perkenalkan mereka berdua adalah adik dan kakak kembarku namanya Menma dan Naruko berarti mereka juga adalah sepupumu Karin" jelas Naruto

"Sepupu?" ternyata Menma dan Naruko masih bingung, terlalu -_-

"Yah Karin-chan anak dari Arashii Jii-san dia adalah kakak dari Kaa-san" jelas Naruto lagi (?). juga terjadi pertemuan Tazuna dan anaknya Yojiro mereka terus berbincang sampai kedua team itu memutuskan pergi ke rumah Tazuna bersama, katanya biar lebih akrab dengan desa Uzushio yang selama ini menutup diri dari dunia luar. Ternyata pertemuan Naruto dengan Menma dan Naruko membawa dampak positif bagi mereka berdua, karena mereka yang awalnya tertutup dan dingin menjadi lebih ceria dan terbuka begitu yang di perhatikan Kakashi, sampai lagi Naruto merasakan bahaya yang melebihi tadi mendekat.

"Semuanya menunduk!" ujar Naruto dengan nada Serius, semuanya menunduk dan melihat sebuah pedang besar melesat ke mereka bagaikan bumerang dan menancap di pohon lalu terlihat seseorang berdiri di atas pedang besar itu, bukan hanya itu terlihat juga dua tiga ninja di dahan pohon jadi mereka berempat adalah Zabuza Momochi, Yuki Haku, Ameyuri Ringo, dan Mangetsu Hozuki.

"Ohh rupanya ada ninja konoha dan beberapa ninja lemah heh" ujar Zabuza

"Jadi yang di hadapan kita ada Zabuza Kirigakure no Kijin lalu ada Haku satu satunya pengguna kekkai genkai es tersisa, Ameyuri Ringo penegang pedang Kiba dan Mangetsu Hozuki" kata Kakashi

"Tak usah berlama lama Sharingan no Kakashi kau dan semua orang di sini akan segera mati di tempat ini" kata Zabuza

"Kakashi sebaiknya kita bagi tugas, kau lawan Ringo karena elemenmu dan Ringo sama. Sasuke Menma kalian lawan Haku, Roku sensei kau lawan magetsu karena kau juga ahli kenjutsu, dan aku akan melawan Zabuza" jelas Naruto

"Jangan bodoh kau Naruto dia adalah Shinobi yang tidak setingkat denganmu" kata Kakashi

"Tenang saja Kakashi, kekuatan Naruto bahkan sudah di akui oleh Uzukage jadi tenang saja, dan sisanya lindungi Clieant" kata Roku menenangkan Kakashi dan mereka semua hanya menuruti perintah dari Roku lalu mereka berempat yang sudah memiliki lawan menjauh dari sana sementara itu mereka tidak bisa tenang karena mereka semua sudah di kepung oleh sekitar 50-80 bandit

Di Tempat Naruto vs Zabuza

"Jadi kabar angin itu benar ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan berkumis kucing berguru pada petapa elang di gunung mitos Takaboukuzan dan pemuda itu di juluki 'Aoi Senko'" kata Zabuza

"Ohh ternyata aku sudah terkenal yah dengan julukan Aoi senko" kata Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan Sage Modenya, mata Naruto berubah jadi mata elang dan kelopak mata Naruto ditutupi oleh warna biru serta memakai jubah warna biru dengan aksen api putih di bawahnya (bntuknya kyk jubah Naruto sage mode pas lawan Pain Cuma beda warna aja). Naruto tanpa basa basi langsung melesat ke Zabuza dengan Azure kunai di kedua tanganya, Zabuza langsung mengangkat Kubikiribocho dan menebasnya ke Naruto tapi dapat di hindari Naruto dengan mudah, Zabuza loncat menjauh dari Naruto sementara itu Naruto melempar Azure kunai di tangan kirinya ke kepala Zabuza tapi zabuza dapat menangkisnya dan setelah itu Naruto langsung memakai teknik teleport **Azure no Jutsu** miliknya dan berteleport ke Zabuza sambil di tangannya sudah memegang rasengan elemen angin.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan**"

Naruto menghantamkan Rasengannya ke Zabuza tapi di tahan oleh Kubikiribocho Zabuza walau begitu dia tetap terlempat beberapa meter hingga tenggelam ke danau di dekat sana, Zabuza bangkit dan menyeringai ketika Naruto sampai di sana.

"Kau bodoh bocah, **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Terbentuk naga air besar di hadapan Zabuza yang langsung meluncur ke Naruto tapi Naruto juga merapal segel tangan dan meneriakan jurus juga.

"**Suiton: Tatsumaki**"

Sebuah pusaran air besar tercipta di depan Naruto dan kedua teknik di berbenturan sehingga sama sama menghilang, Naruto langsung maju ke Zabuza dan ketika sudah dekat dia meloncat tinggi dan langsung menukik sambil berteriak.

"**Fuuton: Anaake Ponchi"**

Terlihat elemen angin menyelimuti kepalan tangan Naruto yang dia arahkan ke Zabuza, Zabuza merasa bahaya segera saja menghindar dan serangan Naruto hanya mengenai air tapi mengakibatkan air tersebut terperosok hingga ke dasar danau. Tak ingin kalah Zabuza langsung memakai teknik Silent Killing sehingga kabut tebal menutupi daerah itu tapi Naruto sama sekali tak terpengaruh karena dia memiliki teknik sensor yang selalu aktif dan sangat kuat sehingga dapat mengetahui dimana keberadaan Zabuza. Zabuza berusaha menyerang Naruto dari belakang tapi dapat di tahan Naruto, berkat kemampuan sensornya, tak mau berlama lama berara dalam permainan Zabuza Naruto akan segera mengakhiri kabut ini.

"**Fuuton: Atsugai"**

Sebuah badai angin yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto menghilangkan seluruh kabut milik Zabuza yang menutupi tempat itu, melihat jurusnya dapat di hilangkan saat ini Zabuza memasang siaga penuh. Sekarang kabut telah menghilang dan terlihatlah Zabuza berada di depan Naruto sejauh 8m, dengan cepat Naruto merapal sebuah segel tangan dan

"**Hyouton: Kori no Ryu**"

Naga es besar terbentuk di atas badan Naruto lalu naga e situ melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke Zabuza tapi tidak ingin kalah Zabuza juga merapal segel tangan dan saat bersamaan pula Naruto juga merapal segel tangan yang rumit.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

"**Hyouton: Paiku Kori"**

Zabuza membuat naga air yang besarnya sama dengan naga es naruto dan kedua jutsu itu berbenturan tapi di saat Zabuza tak siap sekitar seratus tombak es melesat mengarah ke dirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hasilnya tombak itu berhasil melukai Zabuza

CRAATTT  
CRAAATTT  
SRAAATTT

"ARRRGGGHHHH

Teriakan Zabuza menggema di tempat itu, sekarang tubuhnya di penuhi luka yang sangat parah, tapi tidak di pedulikan dan merapal sebuah teknik lagi dengan cepat walau dalam keadaan tubuh yang sudah terluka parah akibat dari serangan jutsu Naruto.

"**Suiton: Mizu Funmu**"

Zabuza menyemburkan air dengan intensitas yang sangat banyak dan besar serta bertekanan tinggi ke Naruto, tapi Naruto melihatnya datar dan segera merapal sebuah segel tangan juga.

"**Hyouton: Reitoko"**

Seketika semburan Zabuza berubah menjadi es yang sangat keras, tentu saja Zabuza kaget dalam keadaan Zabuza yang masih kaget Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan terbentuk sebuah Rasengan dengan tiga rasengan kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"**Wakusei Rasengan**"

Naruto menghantamkan Wakusei Rasengannya tepat ke dada Zabuza membuat Zabuza terlempar sangat jauh hingga menabrak sebuah batu dan batu itu hancur menjadi berkeping keeping, merasa belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Zabuza Naruto berlari kearah ninja kiri itu, sambil membuat sebuah rasengan dengan cincin air juga sambil meneriakan nama rasengannya.

"**Suiton: Rasengan**"

Rasengan yang dilingkari dengan cincin air itu dia hantamkan lagi ke dada Zabuza membuat Zabuza terpental lagi ke belakang menabrak tiga pohon sehingga ketiga pohon itu tumbang dan menimpa Zabuza. Sekarang terlihat Zabuza dengan tubuh terluka amat sangat parah tapi ada seseorang Hunter-nin yang menolongnya lalu segera Shunsin jadi yah Naruto tak sempat menyerang Hunter-nin itu. Merasakan bahaya di tempat Menma dan Sasuke, Naruto segera berteleport dengan **Azure no Jutsu** miliknya karena sebelum ini Naruto secara diam diam sempat menanamkan segel Azure no Jutsu-nya pada dua orang tersebut.

Menma & Sasuke vs Haku

Untuk ninja setingkat Chuunin seperti Menma dan Sasuke ternyata mereka masih bisa masuk perangkap milik Haku, yah sekarang mereka terkurung oleh kaca kaca dari es yang di buat oleh Haku. Sekarang di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka sudah tertancap senbon dari Haku, mereka sekarang juga hamper kehabisan chakra karena sudah banyak jutsu yang mereka gunakan untuk mengancurkan kaca milik Haku dan menyerang Haku tapi semuanya gagal. Tiba tiba di depan mereka muncul seseorang berjubah biru dengan aksen api putih juga berambut jabrik kuning yang mereka kenali sebagai… Naruto.

"Hey Menma, Teme, sepertinya kalian kelelahan heh. Kalian kan chuunin masak lawan musuh yang setingkat dengan kalian aja gk bisa sih? Dan Menma bukannya kau udah nguasai Sage Mode kan tapi kenapa masih belom bisa ngalahin Chuunin macam Haku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik

"Memangnya kau bisa apa Baka Dobe? Dan apa kau lari dari musuhmu itu heh?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah meremehkan"  
"Kalo untuk masalah Zabuza dia sudah ku bereskan, jadi aku kesini membantu kalian. Mudah kan?" jelas Naruto dengan kelewat santai, tapi Haku yang mendengarnya menjadi geram dan sangat khawatir, geram karena telah melukai tuannya dan khawatir karena baru kali ini ada pemuda dengan tingkat Chuunin yang mengalahkan masternya pasti pemuda di depannya bukan orang sembarangan karena bisa mengalahkan masternya.

"Dan Sasuke bukannya kau juga bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan dari kabar angin yang ku dengar, kenapa kau tak memanfaatkannya untuk melawan Haku?" Naruto bertanya dengan sarkastik karena salah satu sahabatnya yaitu Itachi di musuhi oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Kalian cukup bicaranya, **Hyouton: Hari Kori"**

Ribuan jarum es melesat ke Menma, Naruto, dan Sasuke tapi semunya hanya sia sia saat Naruto berhasil menteleport dirinya beserta dua orang itu keluar dari penjara es milik Haku dengan mudahnya. Sementara Menma dan Sasuke hanya kaget karena mereka di bawa keluar dari dengan cara yang sangat mudah, teleport.

"Menma-nii, bukankah kau sudah di ajari Jiraiya sensei Sage Mode tapi kenapa kau tak memakainya di saat terdesak melawan Haku tadi?" Tanya Naruto berbalik badan dan memperlihatkan mata elangnya, Menma serta sasuke terkejut melihat mata Naruto yang semula biru shapphire menjadi mata elang.

"Ya aku memang di ajari Sage Mode oleh Jiraiya sensei tapi aku hanya bisa menggunakannya selama sepuluh menit saja dan itu juga dengan bantuan bunshin. Dan kenapa matamu berubah?" kata Menma

"Ini karena Sage Mode milikku yang sudah kupelajari selama delapan tahun setelah di buang oleh Tou-san, sekarang Menma-nii aktifkan lagi Sage Modemu dan kita hajar Haku bersama. Untuk sasuke karena kau terluka lebih parah dari Menma, lebih baik serkarang kau istirahat tidak usah membantah" kata Naruto, Menma menurut lalu membuat bunshin dan menyuruh mereka mengumpulkan energy alam sementara dia mengaktifkan Sage Modenya shingga matanya berubah jadi mata kodok dan muncul jubah merah dengan aksen api hitam di bawahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menurut dan beristirahat, karena pertarungan melawan Haku tadi.

"Menma jika ku lihat mekanisme dari Sage Modemu, jangka waktu pemakaian satu Menma 10 menitkan, jika ada dua menma lagi maka kau bisa menggunakan Sage Modemu selama 30 menit, jika Menma-nii menghilangkan dua bunshin itu satu persatu saat penggunaannya akan habis" kata Naruto dan menma hanya mendengarkan, "Sekarang serang Haku sesuai insting, dan gunakan rasenganmu jika perlu" lanjut Naruto.

Naruto mengambil 1 kunai Azurenya dengan tangan kanan dan Menma juga mengambil 1 kunai dengan tangan kanannya. Menma berlari ke Haku lalu mencoba menendang Haku tapi Haku terlebih dahulu merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"**Hyouton: Kori no Kabe**"

Sebuah dinding es tebal dan besar muncul di depan dirinya untuk menahan tendangan Menma sementara dinding itu hanya retak karena Menma, Menma loncat ke kanan dan melempar Shurikennya ke Haku lalu merapal segel tangan.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Kunai Menma berubah menjadi ribuan kunai bertekanan tinggi yang melesat kea rah Haku, dengan teknik itu Menma coba untuk membunuh Haku hasilnya Haku tak sempat menghindar dan mengenai tubuhnya sayangnya tubuh itu adalah bunshin. Sementara itu Haku yang asli muncul di belakang Menma dan melempar Menma dengan sekitar delapan senbon miliknya, Menma sadar akan hal itu segera melompat menghindar. Menma membuat bola spiral di tangan kanannya dan berlari dengan cepat ke Haku sambil berusaha menghantamkan jutsu tersebut.

"**Rasengan!**"

Teriak Menma lalu menghantamkan bola spiral yang bernama Rasengan itu ke tubuh Haku dan berhasil lagi sayangnya tubuh Haku berubah menjadi batang pohon yang sudah ancur karena terkena rasengan Menma.

"SIAAAALLL dimana sih dia, bisanya Cuma sembunyi terus. Otouto jangan Cuma diam tapi bantulah aku!" teriak Menma frustasi karena yang dia serang hanyalah bunshin dan kawarimi.

"Tenanglah Menma-nii, kau itu Chuunin tapi tingkahmu layaknya seorang genin" kata Naruto, sekarang Naruto yang bergerak dia melesat kea rah salah satu pohon dan hanya dengan tangan yang di aliri chakra dia memukul pohon tersebut hingga tumbang dan keluarlah Haku dari belakang pohon tersebut ke atas pohon lainnya. Menma hanya bengong ternyata sedari tadi adik kembarnya mengetahui dimana Haku berada, setelah itu Naruto membentuk segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

"**Suiton: Raion no Mizu**"

Entah berasal dari udara atau apa muncul empat ekor singa dewasa dan semuanya berlari ke Haku seperti akan menerkan Haku, tapi tak lama setelah itu Naruto kembali merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat yang membuat Menma kembali bengong dan melongo melihat kemampuan adik kembarnya.

"**Hyouton: Washi no Kori**"

Terlihat 3 ekor elang dari es menukik turun ke kepala Haku dari ketinggian sekirat4m, berusaha menyerang Haku. Haku yang terpojok hanya terlihat tenang sambil merapal segel tak kalah cepat dari Naruto.

"**Hyouton: Aisudomu**"

Kubah es terbentuk di sekeliling tubuh Haku dan melindunginya dri serangan Naruto yang sangat banyak serangan Naruto hanya mengenai kubah itu tapi tak selesai begitu saja, Naruto muncul di atas kubah milik Haku dengan menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**"

Naruto meneriakan nama tekniknya yaitu Rasenshuriken yaitu Rasengan dengan daya hancur yang luar biasa dia hantamkan ke puncak kubah milik Haku membuat kubah itu hancur menjadi berkeping keping tapi rasenshuriken Naruto tidak berhenti malah terus berputar dan Naruto menghantamkannya ke Haku hingga terbentuklah sebuah kubah yang sangat besar akibat daya rusak Rasenshuriken Naruto, setelah itu memperlihatkan Haku yang tergeletak dengan luka sangat parah tiba tiba muncul lagi Hunter-nin yang membawa Zabuza, dia menggendong Haku dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto dengan shunsin. Menma kembali bengong dan melongo melihat kemampuan dari sang adik kembar selain bisa memvariasikan Rasengannya ternyata juga bisa memunculkan air dari udara seperti Nidaime. Pertarungan telah berakhir dan Naruto langsung me-nonaktifkan Sage Mode-nya sambil berjalan ke Menma.

"Hei Menma-nii jangan bengong" kata Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Menma dari bengongnya.

"Aaa, kenapa kau bisa sehebat itu Naru?" Tanya Menma bingung

"Itu karena aku latihan di suatu tempat yang merupakan jelemaan neraka selama 8 tahun non-stop" kata Naruto, "Cepat kita ke tempat Naruko, dank au Menma bawa Sasuke temanmu itu" lanjut Naruto.

Naruto, Menma, dan Sasuke segera berteleport ke tempat Naruko dkk. Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka bisa melihat Naruko, Sakura, Karin, dan Yuuto terengah engah sehabis melawan hamper seratus bandit, selain mereka berempat ternyata Roku dan Kakashi sudah sampai di sana. Mereka sedikit berbincang telebih dahulu lalu berjalan lagi ke rumah Tazuna sambil Menma membopong Sasuke yang pingsan sementara itu Roku membopong Kakashi yang juga pingsan. Sesampainya di rumah Tazuna mereka semua beristirahat kecuali Naruto yang izin keluar bersama dengan Menma dan Naruko, mereka pergi ke hutan dekat rumah Tazuna dan duduk di atas pohon menikmati langit dan angin malam.

"Naruto, kemana saja kau selama delapan tahun?" Menma bertanya

"Hmm, dulu saat aku tidur. Aku ingat di gendong Minato, lalu entah bagaimana dan entah apa alasannya dia melemparku ke dalam ruang dimensinya dan saat aku bangun aku berada di tempat bernama 'Takaboukuzan' dan aku tinggal serta berlatih di sana selama delapan tahun hingga aku menjadi Naruto yang saat ini dengan begitu Naruto delapan tahun lalu yang kalian kenal sudah mati" jelas Naruto, entah kenapa Menma dan Naruko sedikit kaget saat Naruto memanggil ayah mereka bukan dengan sebutan Tou-san lagi, melainkan dengan namanya langsung.

"Naruto-nii apa kau membenci Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" sekarang yang bertanya Naruko.

"Jika harus berkata jujur jawabanku iya." Jawab Naruto

"Lalu Naruto apa kau mau jika kami ajak ke Konoha lagi? Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menyesali perbuatannya dulu Naruto" kata Menma

"Tidak bisa Nii-san, aku sekarang adalah ninja dari Uzushiogakure, dan Konoha bukanlah tempatku lagi dan satu lagi jangan beri tahu Minato dan Kushina tentang pertemuan kita. Sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi ke rumah Tazuna dan beristirahatlah, aku akan tetap di sini" kata Naruto, Naruko dan Menma melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sendu sambil berlalu ke rumah Tazuna. 30 menit setelah kepergian Naruko Menma, terlihat Naruto sedang bermeditasi tapi dia merasakan seseorang mendekat dengan tekanan chakra yang sangat besar, dan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mau apa kau ke sini Uchiha bodoh?" Tanya Naruto tajam

"Ingin menantangmu" jawab Sasuke yang sudah ada dalam mode Joutai level duanya dengan Sharingan aktif di kedua matanya, sementara itu Naruto juga sudah mengaktifkan mode sagenya terlihat pada matanya yang berubah menjadi mata elang dan memakai jubah biru dengan aksen api putih. Mereka kini saling berhadapan tapi mereka berbeda tingkat, Naruto segera menaikan tekanan chakranya dan jika Sasuke tidak dalam mode Joutai mungkin dia akan terduduk atau pingsan saat merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto yang mungkin setingkat Kage atau mungkin lebih. Sasuke maju terlebih dahulu dengan pedang kusanagi di tangan kirinya dan mencoba menebas Naruto secara horizontal tapi dapat di tahan dengan Azure kunai Naruto yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya, Naruto menendang perut Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpental beberapa meter. Melihat adanya kesempatan Naruto langsung melesat ke Sasuke dan coba untuk menghunuskan kunainya ke kepala Sasuke tapi Sasuke dapat menghindar dengan terbang menggunakan sayapnya yang berbentuk tangan ke atas sejauh 7m dari Naruto saat akan menyerang Naruto ternyata dia sudah menghilang dan muncul di atasnya lalu menendangnya hingga jatuh ke bawah menghasilkan kawah kecil lalu Naruto mendarat di salah satu pohon. Sasuke terbang ke Naruto dan coba untuk menyerang Naruto lagi dan dengan bantuan Sharingan dia dapat dengan mudah untuk menyerang Naruto tapi perkiraannya salah Naruto segera berteleport dengan Azure no Jutsunya ke batang pohon lainnya karena setelah kepergian Naruko dan Menma Naruto sudah memberikan segel Azure no Jutsu-nya ke beberapa tempat. Sasuke kesal karena gagal menyerang Naruto mengembalikan Kusanaginya ke sarungnya lalu merapal sebuah segel.

"**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**"

Sasuke menyemburkan api berbentuk naga yang sangat besar kea rah Naruto, naga tersebut seolah olah akan menerkan Naruto dan membakarnya sampai habis juga pohon pohon yang di lewati naga tersebut hangus terbakar. Naruto tak mau kalah jugamerapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Suiton: Suijihenki**"

Sebuah dinding air besar dan tebal muncul dan terbentuk di depan Naruto lalu berbenturan dengan naga api milik Sasuke sehingga menghasilkan uap yang cukup tebal karena teknik yang mereka gunakan adalah teknik tingkat atas, sebelum uap menghilang sepenuhnya sasuke dengan kumpulan chakra berwarna biru di tangannya dengan suara seperti kicauan burung di tangan kirinya terbang dengan cepat ke Naruto dan berteriak.

"**Chidori**"

Chidori Sasuke dengan cepat dia tusukan tepat ke jantung Naruto membuat lubang menganga di dada Naruto dan terlihat darah mengucur keluar dari dada Naruto, tapi sayangnya tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sekumpulan darah dan menghilang.

'Chi Bunshin' batin Sasuke. Naruto yang asli ternyata ada di atas batang pohon di belakang Sasuke, Sasuke merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto di belakangnya segera berbalik. Sasuke menonaktifkan mode Joutainya tapi tiba tiba matanya berubah menjadi Sharingan tingkat selanjutnya yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan di kedua matanya (bentuknya kyk MS sasuke di Canon), Sasuke menyadari matanya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan hanya menyeringai kejam berarti sekarang dia lebih unggul dari Naruto. Dan dia melihat Naruto yang ada di atas pohon tapi dugaannya salah Naruto hanya memandangnya datar, Naruto melompat turun ke Sasuke sambil mengalirkan chakra ke tangan kanannya dan coba memukul Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melompat ke belakang shingga pukulan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah dan membuat kawan berdiameter satu meter, hal itu membuat Sasuke waspada. Naruto melemparkan Azure Kunainya ke Sasuke dan merapal sebuah segel.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Satu Azure kunai berubah menjadi seribu kunai dan semuanya melesat ke Sasuke dengan tekanan tinggi, Sasuke tak mau kalah juga merapal sebuah segel tangan yang rumit dengan sangat cepat.

"**Katon: Hibarashi**"

Sebuah dinding api berukuran sangat bersar tercipta di hadapan Sasuke untuk menahan serangan yang Naruto berikan. Setelah serangan selesai, Sasuke merapal segel tangan lagi dengan cepat sambil memandang Naruto lalu mengirup nafas panjang.

"**Katon: Sanryuu Huashi**"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyemburkan api dengan intensitas abnya dan besar yang membentuk tiga buah naga api berukuran sedang yang semuanya di semburkan ke Naruto Sasuke coba untuk membunuh Naruto. Tapi lagi lagi Naruto hanya melihat serangan itu dengan datar dan dia lagsung membuat segel tangan yang tak kalah rumitnya dengan segel tangan Sasuke.

"**Hyouton: Reitoko**"

Naruto menyemburkan Kristal Kristal es serta hawa dingin yang sangat luar biasa dari mulutnya ke Naga api Sasuke sehingga mengakibatkan naga api milik Sasuke membeku dengan sempurnya. Naruto tanpa segel tangan apa pun membuat rasengan biasa di tangan kanannya tapi dengan besar sebesar ban mobil di kedua tangannya yang dia arahkan ke samping kanan dan kirinya.

"**Senpo: Odama Rasen Tarengan**"

Naruto menggumamkan nama tekniknya yaitu Odama Rasen Tanrengan yaitu teknik yang berinduk dari Odama Rasengan tapi ini dibuat dari gabungan chakra Naruto dengan chakra alam. Naruto berteleport ke Sasuke dengan Azure no Jutsu karena dia sudah menanamkan Fuin Azure di tubuh Sasuke, Naruto muncul di belakang Sasuke dan menghantamkan dua Rasengan itu ke punggung Sasuke membuat Sasuke terlempar sangat jauh ke depan dang menghancurkan beberapa pohon.

Sasuke berusaha bangun dengan susah payah akibat serangan maut dari Naruto dengan MS-nya yang berkilat marah dia segera beranjak ke tempat Naruto. Setelahnya sampai di depan Naruto dia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat marah tapi wajah Naruto masih lempeng lempeng aja kyk jalan tol.

"Sialan kau Dobe, kau sudah membuatku marah" geram Sasuke

"Bodoh kau Uchiha, kau lemah karena memendam kebencian yang amat sangat kepada sahabatku Itachi. Kau bodoh karena membenci seseorang karena tak tau apa apa tentang Itachi, kau adalah adik yang bodoh" kata Naruto tajam.

Sasuke geram dengan perkataan tajam Naruto, memunculkan aura berwarna keunguan dari tubuhnya sehingga membentuk sosok astral yang belum sempurnya sosok tersebut adalah teknik terkuat clan Uchiha yaitu, Susano'o. Tapi dengan perlahan Susano'o Sasuke menuju tahap sempurna (bayangin susano'o sempurna Sasuke). Tapi tetap saja wajah Naruto menunjukan wajah datar datar saja, Sasuke bersiap menyerang Naruto tapi Naruto sudah menghilang dan muncul delapan meter di atas kepala Susano'o Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas membentuk sebuah Rasengan superbesar dengan cincin berbentuk shuriken juga digabungkan dengan chakra yang berasal dari alam membuat rasengan tersebut semakin besar dan memiliki daya hancur yang sangat besar. Naruto segera menukik turun dan mengarahkan rasengannya ke kepala Susano'o Sasuke sambil berteriak keras.

"**Senpo: Cho Odama Rasenshuriken**"

Rasengan besar tersebut di hantamkan tepat di kepala Susano'o dan mengakibatkan ledakan super besar di tempat itu,

BUUUUMMM  
DUUAAAARRR  
BLAAARRRR  
Saat serangan berhenti terlihatlah sebuah kawah yang juga sangat besar dengan kisaran diameter sekitar 40m dan di tengan kawan tersebut terlihat Sasuke dengan tubuh yang terluka parah dan sudah pingsan, sementara Naruto masih dalam keadaan baik baik saja tanpa terluka sedikitpun, ternyata perbandingan kekuatan Sasuke dan Naruto berbeda sangat jauh. Terbukti dengan adanya pertarungan ini, Sasuke sudah mengalami luka yang sangat parah dan walau pun sudah memakai Susano'o yang sempurna tapi masih saja bisa di tembus oleh Naruto yang hanya memakai kekuatan Sage Mode bahkan tangan Naruto tidak terluka sama sekali. Ternyata latihannya di Takaboukuzan selama delapan tahun membuahkan hasil dan tidak mengecewakan. Naruto menonaktifkan Sage Modenya lalu membongong Sasuke lalu berteleport ke rumah Tazuna, sampai di depan pintu rumah Tazuna naruto mengetuk pintunya dan terbuka memperlihatkan Tsunami.

"A-apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa Sasuke terluka parah?" tanyanya khawatir

"Lebih baik bawa masuk dan obati dia dulu" kata Naruto

Mereka segera masuk, lalu di dalam Naruto menceritakan semuanya dari awal tentang Sasuke yang menantang Naruto sampai Sasuke bisa mengaktifkan MS dan menggunakan Susano'o mereka jelas kaget karena Sasuke yang termasuk mungkin sangat kuat di tambah dengan doujutsu Sharingannya dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto yang hanya menggunakan Sage Modenya. Besoknya mereka latihan dengan keras untuk menghadapi Zabuza minggu depan.

Time Skip beberapa minggu setelah misi Tazuna (Kejadiannya sama kyk di canon tapi di tambah dengan kemunculan Mangetsu dan Ringo di akhir pertarungan itu Zabuza juga Haku mati lalu Mangetsu menghilang dan Ringo juga menghhilang sehingga jembatan itu di beri nama 'Jembatan Besar Namikaze' karena yang berperan penting dalam pertarungan yaitu tiga bersaudara Namikaze)

Saat ini Team 1 dari Uzushiogakure berada di aula gedung Academy untuk melaksanakan ujian pertama Jounin yaitu ujian tertulis, dan sama seperti ujian Genin di Konoha dulu saat ini ujian Jounin di jaga oleh Ibiki Morino. Sekarang ujian telah berlangsung, dari Konoha tentunya di wakili oleh Rookie 12, Suna oleh Sabaku bersaudara padahal harusnya Gaara saat ini sudah menjadi Kazekage tapi saat di beri jabatan itu Gaara menolak karena merasa belum siap memimpin desa, lalu dari Uzushio tentu saja kelompok Naruto. Ujian telah berjalan sekitar 30 menit tapi dari dua puluh soal yang tersedia Naruto belum menjawab satu pun bukan karena dia tidak bisa tapi karena ini bukan soal ujian Jounin melainkan soal ngawur dan ternyata dia menyadari di ruangan ini terdapat 3-4 ANBU yang di maksud untuk member contekan pada peserta. 60 menit berlalu dan Ibiki menyuruh peserta untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban ketika memegang jawaban Naruto dia hanya melotot dan memandang Naruto tajam.

"Naruto Uzumaki dari Uzushio kenapa kau tidak menjawab soal yang ku berikan?" Tanya Ibiki tajam

"Memangnya harus yah?" Tanya Naruto balik dengan nada kelewat santai dan Rookie 12 hanya memandang Naruto dengan heran karena ada yang berani melawan Ibiki, salah satu ninja interogasi yang di kenal garang.

"Tentu harus Uzumaki" jawabnya tajam

"Tapi menurutku tidak harus, jika kau bertanya kenapa ini alasannya. Karena soal yang kau berikan tidak masuk akal dan di ruangan ini dari ada sekitar 3-4 orang ANBU yang secara sengaja di dandani seperti seorang Chuunin. Lalu soal yang kalian juga tidak masuk akal, menurut kabar yang kudengar kau juga membuat soal seperti ini ketika ujian chuunin dulu saat para Rookie 12 menjadi Genin. Dan ujian pertama ini bukanlah ujian untuk seorang Chuunin melainkan ujian untuk seorang Genin. Jadi tidak ada alas an bukan, kau tidak meluluskanku dan kelompoku dari ujian tahap pertama ini?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Heh kau ternyata pintar Uzumaki, ternyata kau memang benar keturunan Namikaze yang hilang itu dan ternyata benar ada pemuda berambut kuning di Uzushio yah cukup unik memang karena di Uzushio rata rata berwarna merah dan dia di juluki **Uzushio no Aoi Senko**, mungkin mirip seperti julukan Yondaime" kata Ibiki

"Bukan hilang tapi di buang lebih tepatnya. Dan sekarang aku bukan Namikaze lagi kau tahu kan Ibiki, dan pernyataan keduamu itu benar" balas Naruto

"Oke kalian semua lulu, dan tahap kedua adalah Survival di hutan kematian Konoha. Kalian harus mendapatkan 3 kristal yaitu Kristal biru, merah, dan ungu. Ujian kedua bersifat individual, dan sekarang cepat ke hutan kematian karena pengawas ujian kedua sudah menunggu" jelasnya dan semua peserta dengan cepat Shunsin ke Shi no Mori termasuk Naruto yang berteleport

.

.

.

Depan Shi no Mori

"Selamat datang peserta ujian Jounin, aku Kushina Namikaze pengawas ujian tahap dua. Di sini kalian mempunyai misi untuk mengumpulkan tiga Kristal yaitu merah, biru, dan ungu. Kalian di beri waktu delapan hari dan jika sudah dapat segera pergi ke gedung di tengan hutan, lalu rintangan di tempat ini berupa mahkluk Kuchiyose, ANBU, lalu beberapa Jounin Elite, dan beberapa ninja dengan Henge no Jutsu. Jika ada yang mati, itu tanggungan dank arena kalian sudah menandatangani gulungan yang di berikan saat awal ujian. Mengerti?" kata Kushina dengan aura menyeramkan dan dengan nada menakutkan, "Sekarang ujian di mulai" teriaknya, lalu para peserta masuk ke Shi no Mori tapi Kushina sempat melihat sosok anaknya Naruto melintas di depan wajahnya. Mereka semua berpencar mencari ke seluruh pelosok Shi no Mori karena Kristal yang mereka cari cukup kecil.

Di tempat Naruto

Naruto terlihat sudah mengaktifkan Sage Modenya terus berlari dengan chakra sensor yang selalu aktif jadi dia bisa merasakan ANBU atau siapapun mendekat. Sampai Naruto melihat seekor singa yang berukuran 5x lipat dari ukuran Naruto menghadang perjalanannya, dan spertinya singa tersebut di gerakan oleh seorang ANBU yang berada sekitar 50m dari dirinya di arah timur, Naruto berlari ke singa itu lalu meloncat dan meninju kepala singa itu hingga jatuh ke tanah lalu Naruto loncat ke bawah tapi singa itu melihat Naruto dengan marah dan berlari ke Naruto tapi Naruto hanya santai lalu melempar Azure Kunainya ke udara dan berteleport menggunakan Azure no Jutsunya dan muncul di atas singa 5m sambil memegang Senpo Odama Rasengan di kedua tangannya lalu Naruto menukik turun dan menghantamkan rasengannya sambil berteriak keras.

"**Senpo: Odama Rasengan**"

Rasengan itu di hantamkan ke punggung singa tersebut hingga singa tersebut jatuh ke bawah dengan tubuh hancur dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Heh ternyata kuchiyose ANBU konoha lemah" gumam Naruto sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Kristal yang di cari menggunakan jutsu sensornya

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N**:

Wah maaf yah minna jika fict yang kali ini masih kurang panjang dan adegan pertarungannya masih membosankan dan basi. Ini juga fict kedua setelah **Naruto: The King of Wind Army**, jadi masih newbie banget saya. Dan fict ini terlahir juga karena saya sebagai readers juga sedikit bosan dengan banyak fict yang Narutonya Godlike pake kekuatan Doujutsu Sharingan Rinnegan dll, juga kyknya saya berfikir kalo Naruto dengan doujutsu udah terlalu mainstream jadi saya buat Naruto punya kekuatan yang Godlike setara dengan kage tapi bukan dengan kekuatan doujutsu melainkan dengan Senjutsu. Dan alurnya juga di sini agak sedikit mundur kyk msi Tazuna baru di laksanakan pas udah Chuunin dan di sini Gaara belon jd Kazekage jd Gaara jd Kazekagenya pas udah Jounin. Dan fict ini akan terus berlangsung sampai lebih dari 10 chapter kalo mood saya bagus. Dan untuk kelanjutan seperti biasa dan sama kyk Author lainnya, saya minta** REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**Wind Hyperion Logout**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi Oc dan jalan ceritanya punya saya semua**

**Genre : Adventure & Romance**

**Raiting : T**

**Pairing : Naruto x Karin**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Abal, SKMS, Gaje, Kata kata membingungkan, Ancur, OC, OOC**

**BUAT YANG GAK SUKA, SAYA GK MAKSA ANDA BACA. DAN YANG GK SUKA TINGGAL PENCET TOMBOL BACK AJA**

**Summary: **Naruto seorang anak yang di buang oleh orang tuanya, yang tidak tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki bakat menjadi seorang ninja. Dia di buang karena dianggap lemah dan tidak berbakat jika di bandingkan dengan sang kakak kembar sekaligus jinchuriki Kyuubi. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup seorang Naruto? (Jelek bikin summary)

**Di Fict ini Naruto murni gk pnya namanya Doujutsu dan saya buat naruto jadi master Senjutsu biar beda aja. Soalnya dari banyak fict Naruto selalu di dewakan karena Doujutsunya, coba Naruto tingkat kekuatannya Godlike tp bukan karena Doujutsu dan punya lima elemen, tapi punya kekuatansetingkat Godlike karena memasterisasi Senjutsu dan mempunya control chakra yang lebih perfect dari Tobirama, juga di sini waktunya juga mundur seperti misi Tazuna jadi mereka ngelaksanain misi itu pas chuunin karena musuhnya bisa Rank B-A, di Fict ini juga saya buat Minato bisa nguasain Sage Mode petapa katak juga punya elemen angin soalnya kn jutsunya Minato terbatas. jadi semua di sini ****Full My Imagination****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Hah.. ternyata penggunaan Sage Mode yang berlebihan bisa membuatku kelelahan juga, lebih baik ku nonaktifkan saja, jubah ku sudah menghilang dan mataku juga sudah normal jadi begini kan lebih nyaman. Tapi aku harus tetap mengaktifkan jutsu sensorku karena yang ku dengar Shi no Mori tempat yang berbahaya apalagi ini ujian individual. Deg..deg…deg ini firasat bahaya jangan jangan…

**End Naruto POV**

**Normal POV**

Naruto yang merasakan firasat bahaya mengambil satu Azure kunainya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, ternyata benar dari segala sisi atas, bawah, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang muncul semburan bola api yang mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto yang sudah melempar Azure kunainya langsung memakai **Azure no Jutsu** untuk berteleport ke salah satu dahan. Dan ternyata setelah serangan berakhir dan Naruto berhasil menghindar muncul 6 ANBU di dahan pohon yang lain, mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Naruto mengambil 3 kunai peledak dari kantong senjatanya dan melempar ketiganya ke ANBU itu, mereka ke-6ANBU menyadari datangnya kunai tersebut langsung Shunsin bersamaan dengan,

"**Katsu**"

Bersamaan dengan meledaknya ketiga kunai, mereka mencari sang pelempar dan melihat Naruto mereka mengambil tanto dan memegangnya dengan tangan kanan lalu secara bersamaan menyerbu Naruto. Naruto juga mengambil Azure kunainya hanya bersiaga, ANBU bertopeng serigala menyerang Naruto dengan tanto yang di hunuskan tapi tanto itu dapat di tepis dengan Azure kunai Naruto dan Naruto menendang ANBU itu, lalu dua ANBU menerjang Naruto dengan tanto mereka tapi Naruto dapat menghindar lalu menendang kepala dua orang ANBU itu dengan keras membuat mereka berdua terlempar menabrak batang pohon. Tiga ANBU sisanya menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan mudah pertama Naruto menendang dada ANBU paling kiri membuatnya menabrak sebuat batu, lalu Naruto menjadikan kepala ANBU di tengan sebagai pijakan dan menendang kepala ANBU paling kanan dengan tumitnya sehingga ANBU tersebut terlempar dengan keras ke bawah, dan yang terakhir Naruto langsung memukulnya hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Keenam ANBU tersebut dapat berdiri lagi tapi saying nasib mereka saat di serang Naruto Naruto juga menanamkan Fuin Azure di tubuh mereka, Naruto membuat rasengan biasa di tangan kiri lalu berteleport menggunakan Azure no Jutsu ke ANBU topeng serigala dan menghantamkan rasengan ke dadanya membuat dia terpental dan pingsan, Naruto kembali berteleport sekarang ke topeng beruang dan meninju dada secara beruntun sebanyak 5x lalu menendang perutnya sampai terpental dan pingsan, Naruto berteleport lagi kali ini ke ANBU dengan topeng kucing lalu menendang wajahnya dan memukul dada serta perutnya secara bersamaan membuat dia terpental beberapa meter. Naruto melihat ke tiga ANBU tersisa di bawah sedangkan Naruto ada di atas dahan pohon dia langsung merapal sebuah segel tangan rumit.

"**Suiton: Tsunami**"

Sebuah gelombang air besar yang entah muncul dari mana terbentuk dan melaju ke tiga ANBU tersisa lalu gelombang tersebut menyapu bersih apa pun yang di lewatinya termasuk ketiga ANBU yang tersisa itu.

Merasa sudah beres Naruto melompat dari dahan ke dahan lagi dengan cepat, baru sekitar 15m dia melanjutkan perjalanannya dia sudah bertemu tiga hewan kuchiyose yaitu gorilla, banteng, dan badak dengan ukuran seperti gamabunta. Lalu Naruto dapat melihat di dahi dari kuchiyose gorilla ada dari salah satu Kristal yang dia cari yaitu kristal ungu. Tiga kuchiyose itu melihat ke Naruto dengan pandangan marah, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat itu, gorilla mengayunkan tinjunya ke Naruto mencoba meninjunya tapi Naruto dapat melompat ke tangan itu dan berlali ke kepala gorilla lalu menanamkan Fuin Azure. Naruto dengan cepat loncat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke atas kepala banteng lalu menanamkan Fuin Azure dan lagi sekarang Naruto melompar ke atas punggung badak lalu menanamkan segel Azure di punggungnya. Setelah selesai Naruto melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon tertinggi, gorilla memanjat pohon dimana Naruto berada tapi Naruto dengan cepat loncat ke pohon lain dan merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghirup nafas panjang lalu menoleh ke gorilla.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**"

Sebuah semburan angin bertekanan tinggi melesat ke gorilla dan membuat gorilla itu sedikit oleng dari posisinya, Naruto menyelimuti tangan kanannya dengan elemen angin lalu melompat ke gorilla tersebut dan mengahntamkan tinjunya ke pipi kiri dari gorilla itu dan membuat mahkluk besar itu terlempar ke kanan dengan sangat cepat hingga menghancurkan banyak pohon. Tatapan Naruto beralih ke banteng dengan segera Naruto melapisi kakinya dengan chakra lalu melompat tinggi ke banteng sambil membentuk rasengan berukuran super di tangan kirinya.

"**Fuuton: Cho Odama Rasengan**"

Rasengan berukuran super yang konon dapat melubangi gunung itu dia hantamkan ke punggung banteng membuat banteng itu tertekan ke bawah dan mengakibatkan kawah cukup besar, Naruto meloncat ke dahan pohon lainnya dan berusaha mendekati badak dengan meloncat ke dahan lainnya. Tapi di saat bersamaan gorilla yang di tinju Naruto bangkin kembali dengan ekspresi marah, gorilla itu melompat ke Naruto sementara badak berusaha menghancurkann pohon tempat Naruto berpijak tak ingin mati konyol Naruto mengaktifkan Azure no Jutsu dan berteleport ke atas kepala gorilla lalu menendang kepala besar itu dengan tumitnya yang sudah teraliri chakra dan tendangan itu berakibat gorilla jatuh menimpa banteng yang Naruto serang tadi.

"Sial kalau begini terpaksa aku memakai Sage Mode, tapi tidak aku tak mau membuang tenaga sia sia" gumam Naruto.

Naruto merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan sangat cepat walaupun yang dia pakai tentunya adalah segel tangan jutsu tingkat atas tapi itu tak masalah untuk seorang Naruto.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Dua ekor naga air terbentuk di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Naruto, lalu naga air itu melesak dengan cepat ke arah kuchiyose badak dang menyerangnya tapi hal itu tidak membuat badak itu terluka malah membuatnya semakin marah di tambah gorila yang sudah bisa bangkit lagi juga kuchiyose banteng yang juga bisa bangkit lagi walau terkena serangan maut dari Naruto. Saat ini posisi Naruto terkepung tiga kuchiyose besar dengan mereka tersulut emosi berkat serangan Naruto sebelumnya, Naruto kini bingung. Gorila mengayunkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul Naruto, tapi karena reflek yang sangat baik Naruto dapat menghindari itu dengan melompat ke samping kiri melalui celah dari kaki badak, Naruto melihat kaki badak langsung merapal dua buah segel sekalius.

"**Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi**"  
"**Suiton: Dai Bakushui Soha**"

Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya dan menciptakan badai angin penyayat besar ke kaki kaki badak, dan serangan itu mengenai kaki badak sehingga kaki dari badak itu tersayat sayat dan jatuh, lalu Naruto menghadap gorila dan menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya ke gorila berusaha melukai gorila ganas yang menyerangnya tadi.

BRUUSSSTTT

Serangan Naruto sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada gorila tadi tapi serangan itu malah membuatnya semakin marah, gorila tersebut mengamuk dan berlari ke Naruto tapi Naruto sudah loncat terlebih dahulu ke atas dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi, Naruto sudah cukup pusing sebenarnya untuk melawan kuchiyose kuchiyose yang besarnya tak sebanding ini tapi mau gimana lagi. Naruto merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan.

"**Fuuton: Kamikaze**"

Sebuah tornado angin setinggi 4m terbentuk di depan gorila lalu tornado tersebut bergerak ke kuchiyose besar itu dan menghantamnya alhasil gorila itu terpental cukup jauh menabrak batang pohon, tetapi Naruto lengah karena seekor banteng tengah berusahan menghancurkan pohon tempatnya berpijak dan sebelum itu terlebih dulu muncul ratusan rantai chakra dan sebuah teriakan.

"**Uzumaki Special Technique: Chakra Chains**"

Ratusan rantai chakra berwarna orange berpijar itu menilit tubuh banteng dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah semakin banteng itu berontak semakin kuat juga rantai itu melilit badan banteng tersebut. Naruto kaget karena ada yang menolongnya dan orang itu adalah… Karin. Karin melompat ke dahan pohon yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Karin cemas

"Tenang saja Karin aku tak apa apa " jawab Naruto menenangkan Karin yang cemas, "Oya Karin kau punya elemen apa?" lanjut Naruto

"Api" jawab Karin singkat

"Sekarang aku serang badak besar itu dengan apimu aku akan membantu" kata Naruto.

Karin hanya mengangguk lalu merapal segel tangan yang cukup rumit tapi dilakukan dengan sangat cepat.

"**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu"**

Karin menyemburkan naga api dengan ukuran sangat besar yang mengarah ke badak yang sebelumnya Naruto sudah lumpuhkan kakinya, setelah Karin menyemburkan naga Naruto segera merapal segel dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa"

Naruto menyemburkan angin bertekanan sangat tinggi ke naga api Karin dan membuat naga api tersebut bertambah ukurannya menjadi dua kali lipat dan bertambah juga kekuatan panasnya hingga,

BLAAAARRR

Naga api dan kuchiyose badak berbenturan sehingga menghasilkan ledakan kecil serta asap hitam membumbung ke udara. Setelah asap hitam mereda terlihat kawah yang cukup besar dengan kuchiyose badak yang sudah menghilang.

"Karin kita bagi tugas, kau lawan banteng itu dan aku akan lawan gorila bodoh itu" perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-kun" balas Karin sambil tersenyum manis dan pergi melawan bantenh, sementara Naruto melihat senyum itu merasakan wajahnya memanas 'Senyumnya sungguh indah' batinnya lalu pergi ke tempat gorilla.

Di sisi Naruto, dia mengambil dua Azure kunai dari kantong senjatanya dengan kedua tangan. Setelah melihat posisi kuchiyose itu Naruto melempar Azure kunai di tangan kirinya dan dengan satu tangan merapal segel tangan.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Satu kunai Naruto berubah menjadi ribuan kunai yang melesat dengan tekanan tinggi ke kuchiyose itu dan kunai itu menghantam tubuh kuchiyose gorila dengan sangat keras membuatnya menggeram semakin marah, Naruto tak kehabisan akal dia mengalirkan chakra anginnya ke Azure kunainya dan melemparnya ke tangan kiri gorila tersebut hingga menancap di tangannya. Naruto langsung merapal segel tangan dengan cepat lalu mendarat di dahan pohon.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Ken**"

Pedang angin warna hijau keputihan tercipta di punggung tangan Naruto seakan akan menyambung dengan punggung tangannya, dan Naruto juga mengambil dua kunai peledak dari kantong senjata dengan kedua tangannya dan sesegera mungkin melemparnya ke tanah dekat kaki si kuchiyose dan meledakannya.

"**Katsu**"

DUAAAARRRR

Tanah pijakan kuchiyose tersebut sedikit retak dan ledakannya juga melukai kaki besar terebut, Naruto sekarang melesat ke kepala si kuchiyose dan melihat Kristal ungi di sana lalu menebas tepat di bagian itu membuat Kristal ungu itu lepas dari kepala kuchiyose dan Naruto langsung menangkapnya serta menyimpannya. Melihat kuchiyose itu semakin mengamuk Naruto segera meloncat ke pohon lain untuk mencari aman. Setelah berdiri di dahan pohon dia melempar Azure kunai hingga menancap di tanah dekat kaki kuchiyose. Lalu Naruto dengan segera kembali merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"**Fuuton: Disuku no Kaze**"

Dua buah cakram angin berwarna hijau keputihan sebesar fuma shuriken terbentuk di kedua telapak tangan Naruto, cakram di tangan kirinya dia lempar ke tangan kanan kuchiyose dan cakram angin itu terus berputar bahkan sampai menyentuh tangan besar itu dan cakram itu seperti berusaha menotong tangan besar itu. Lalu cakram kedua dia lemparkan ke kaki kanan sang gorila dan kejadian yang sama terulang cakram itu seperti akan memotong kaki besar itu. Melihat keadaan Naruto tak tinggal diam dia kembali merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Hyouton: Kori no Ryu**"

Tiga buah naga es besar terbentuk di atas tubuh naruto, lalu naga es tersbut bergerak menerjang gorila tersebut tepat dan wajahnya alhasil naga es itu berhasil mengenai kepala besar itu dan menjatuhkannya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Pertarungan berakhir, Naruto segera bergegas ke tempat Karin.

Karin vs Banteng

Karin cukup mengalami kesulitan walau si banteng itu masih terlilit rantainya di tambah lagi si banteng terus menerus memberontak jadi Karin harus tetap mempertahankan fokusnya untuk rantai chakranya dan tetap focus untuk menyerang, Karin kembali merapal segel tangan untuk ke sekian kalinya dan kembali mengambil nafas dalam.

"**Katon: Goka Mekkakyu no Jutsu**"

Karin menyemburkan api berbentuk dinding api dengan tekanan panas yang sangat tinggi serta intensitas yang sangat besar, dinding tersebut terus maju bergerak ke si banteng dan menghantam serta membakar banteng tersebut tapi tak sampai di situ Karin kembali merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan tingkat kerumitan yang tinggi.

"**Katon: Sanryuu Huashi**"

Karin kembali menyemburkan api tapi sekarang berbentuk tiga naga api yang langsung dia semburkan ke arah banteng tadi dan hoila.. banteng tersebut terbakar habis. Karin bisa bernafas lega karena kobaran api itu masih membakar banteng tersebut tapi banteng itu kembali bangkit dengan usahanya lalu berusaha menyeruduk Karin yang terduduk lemah di tanah karena kehabisan chakra, merasakan bahaya mendekat karin berbalik menghadap ke banteng besar itu sedang berlari ke arahnya dia hanya pasrah menerima ajalnya tapi sebuah keajaiban muncul. Naruto muncul dengan sedang berlalri langsung mengaliri tangan kanannya dengan chakra yang sangat banyak dan segera meninju banteng itu dengan keras membuatnya terpental dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Awas kau jangan sampai melukai orang yang ku sayangi" teriak Naruto sementara Karin yang mendengarnya hanya terpaku karena Naruto mengatakan kalau dia adalah orang yang di sayanginya.

"Kamu tak apa kan Karin-chan?" Tanya Naruto lembut

"Aku tak apa apa Naruto-kun, dan yang kau katakana tadi apa benar Naruto-kun?" Karin bertanya balik

"Ehmm itu benar, karena sudah cukup lama aku merasakan perasaan ini Karin. Aku menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu bukan sebagai seorang sepupu tapi sebagai laki laki yang mencintai perempuan" jelas Naruto

"N-n-naruto-kun?" Karin terbata

"Jadi apa kamu mau jadi kekasihku Karin? Walau nanti hubungan ini ada yang menghalangi aku akan menghancurkan penghalang itu demi kamu" kata Naruto

"I-iya aku mau Naruto-kun aku juga cinta sama kamu Naru-kun. Satu lagi Naru-kun, hubungan kita tidak akan di larang oleh clan uzumaki karena di clan uzumaki hal ini di perbolehkan" balas Karin

"Arigatou Karin-chan, kau telah menerimaku" ujar Naruto lalu mendekati Karin dan mengecup bibirnya pelan lalu dengan segera melepasnya karena mengerti keadaan. Wajah Karin menjadi merah semerah rambutnya karena menerima ciuman dari Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum senang.

"Karin-chan lebih baik sekarang kita cari tempat istirahat karena hari juga sudah malam besok kita lanjutkan. Sebelum itu kau sudah mendapatkan Kristal apa Karin?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah mendapatkan Kristal merah Naru-kun, ayo kita ke tempat itu" kata Karin sambil menunjuk batang pohon yang berlubang.

"Ayo" balas Naruto. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat ke sana lalu masuk dan duduk di dalam lubang pohon itu, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran di belakangnya lalu menarik tangan Karin dan Karin membaringakn kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto serta Naruto memeluk tubuh Karin. Mereka tidur dalam keadaan yang cukup mesra.

Keeseokan paginya, Karin dan Naruto sudah bangun dan bersiap mencari Kristal lainnya. Mereka mulai berlari dan sesekali meloncati batang batang pohon sampai mereka di hadang oleh dua Jounin Elite Konoha yaitu Kakashi dan Guy. Naruto mengambil satu Azure kunai dengan tangan kanan dan Karin akan bersiap menyerang jika Naruto tidak menyuruhnya menjauh karena alasan tidak ingin Karin terluka tentunya tak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir jadi Karin hanya menurut dan menjauh.

"Ternyata kata Ibiki benar kalau kau sekarang menjadi bagian dari Uzushio Naruto" kata Kakashi sambil membuka penutup mata kirinya memperlihatkan sharingan dengan tiga tomoenya.

"Kau benar Kakashi," jawab Naruto kalem

"Dan apa kabar itu benar, kau di juluki **Uzushio no Aoi Senko**?" Tanya Kakashi

"Sayangnya itu benar Kakashi" jawab Naruto. Guy maju terlebih dahulu ke Naruto dan berusaha untuk memukul serta menendangnya dengan interval cukup singkat tapi Naruto dapat menghindari serta menangkis serangan Guy dengam mudah. Sekrangan Naruto yang maju dan berusaha untuk menyabetkan kunainya ke tubuh Guy tapi dapat di hindari dengan kecepatan Guy, Guy loncat mundur ke belang. Kakashi melihat Guy mundur langsung merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**"

Kakashi menyemburkan bola api yang cukup besar kea rah Naruto tapi dapat di hindari oleh Naruto dengan meloncat ke batang pohon dan dia berdiri vertical di pohon. Naruto langsung melesat ke Kakashi tapi dia sempat melihat juga di bagian dada rompi Kakashi dan Guy dia melihat dua Kristal biru yang di gantungkan dengan tali di pinggang mereka, Naruto coba untuk mennju wajah Kakashi tapi tak memperhatikan Guy yang terlebih dahulu menendang wajah Naruto hingga terpental dan menabrak batang pohon.

BRUUUKK  
BRAAAKK

Naruto menabrak pohon dengan punggung duluan dan dia memuntahkan sedikit darah segar dari mulutnya, sementara Karin melihat Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir tapi dia juga tak bisa apa apa dan jika memaksa membantua dia malah akan merepotkan Naruto. Naruto segera bangun, tapi Guy lagi-lagi tak memberikan kesempatan langsung menerjang Naruto dan berusaha menendang wajahnya tapi dengan reflek bagus Naruto langsung salto ke kiri menghindari serangan itu sehingga serangan Guy hanya mengenai pohon dan membuatnya tumbang. Naruto melihat ada kesempatan sekarang menerjang Guy lalu mengaliri kakinya dengan chakra dan berusaha menendang dada Guy dan terkena dada Guy membuat Guy terlempar beberapa meter, Naruto mengambil satu Azure kunai dengan tangan kanan dan langsung dia lempar ke Kakashi sedangkan Kakashi melihat kunai hanya menunduk ke bawah dan akan melihat Naruto tapi saat melihat ke Naruto di sana hanya tertinggal seberkas cahaya biru dan Naruto sudah muncul di atas tubuhnya sambil akan meninju badannya serangan itu akan berhasil jika Guy tidak muncul dan menendang dada Naruto hingga terpental jauh beberapa meter.

"Terima kasih Guy, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan terluka parah" kata Kakashi

"Sama sama Kakashi kawanku" balas Guy dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Naruto kembali bangkit dengan dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, lalu Naruto mengusapnya dengan kasar karena kesal sudah beberapa kali serangannya di gagalkan oleh Sang Master Taijutsu, Guy.

'Jika dalam keadaan biasa aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan dua elite Jounin, kalau begini aku harus menggunakan teknik pamungkasku yaitu, Sage Mode' batin Naruto.

Naruto berkonsentrasi sambil menutup matanya lalu dia secara tiba tiba memakai jubah birunya dengan aksen api putih dan muncul warna biru di kelopak matanya lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata elangnya yang selalu memandang tajam kepada setiap musuhnya. Naruto berjalan ke arah Kakashi dan Guy, Kakashi dan Guy merasakan bahaya dan melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka dengan penampilan yang berbeda, yaitu dengan adanya jubah dan perubahan pada bola matanya serta Naruto menaikan tingkat tekanan chakranya sampai ke titik tertinggi yang mungkin setara dengan kage atau lebih. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Guy yang merasakannya merasa sulit bernafas dan akshirnya jatuh terduduk di tanah, bahkan untuk Kakashi sekali pun tak sanggup berdiri tegap setelah merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto. Naruto melesat ke Kakashi berusaha meninju wajahnya lagi tapi muncul Guy menghalangi dan kembali ingin menendang wajahnya tapi kakinya langsung di pegang oleh kedua tangan Naruto dan di lempar ke atas, tak sampai di situ Naruto merangsek ke tempat Guy terlempar dan menendang dada Guy keras hingga jatuh membentur tanah.

BRUUUKK  
DUUUMMM

Sekarang keadaan Guy cukup memprihatinkan yaitu dengan keadaan luka parah serta beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan tulang dadanya retak juga sekarang dia ada dalam kondisi pingsan. Naruto melihat kakashi langsung menerjang Kakashi, sementara Kakashi langsung merapal segel tangan.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**"  
Kakashi menyemburkan naga apinya ke arah Naruto yang sedang akan menerjangnya sementara itu Naruto melihatnya segera menapak ke tanah dan meloncat ke kirinya berusaha menghindari semburan Kakashi. Setelah berhasil menghindar Naruto berlari ke Kakashi sambil merapal sebuah seger tangan dengan cepat.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**"

Naruto menyemburkan angin bertekanan tinggi ke Kakashi, setelah angin bergerak ke Naruto dia langsung meloncat tinggi ke atas kepala Kakashi sambil membuat bola chakra spiral sebesar bola sepak di tangan kanannya lalu di hantamkan ke kepala Kakashi sambil berteriak.

"**Odama Rasengan**"

DUAAARRR  
BUUMMMM

Ledakan terjadi karena Kakashi di serang dengan dua teknik kelas atas sekaligus dan ledakan tersebut menghasilkan asap hitam. Naruto langsung melompat ke dahan pohon menunggu asap hilang, asap telah hilang dan menampakan Kakashi yang tergeletak lemah dengan tubuh terluka parah. Naruto segera menonaktifkan Sage Modenya dan turrun berjalan ke tempat Kakashi lalu mengambil Kristal birunya dan berjalan juga ke Guy serta mengambil Kristal biru yang di pegangnya baru berjalan ke tempat Karin. Sesampainya di sana dia menyerahkan satu buah Kristal biru pada Karin.

"Kau tak apa apa kan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Karin khawatir

"Tenang Karin-chan aku tidak apa apa kamu tenang aja" balas Naruto

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi karena mereka hanya kurang masing masing satu Kristal, Karin kurang Kristal ungu dan Naruto kurang krisal merah. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga malam tiba dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Sudah hampir 7 hari mereka berdua berada di hutan kematian tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan Kristal yang mereka cari, mereka terus mencari sampai mereka di hadang oleh dua battalion Anbu yang berjumlah sekitar 24 orang dan di dalam satu battalion masih masing ketua mereka mempunyai dua Kristal yang mereka cari yaitu ungu dan merah. Karin dan Naruto tak menyangka bahwa hampir selama tujuh hari ini mereka terus menerus di serang pasukan Anbu, Jounin Elite, dan hewan Kuchiyose dengan ukuran super besar yang tentunya membuat mereka berdua tertekan karena setiap harinya harus menghadapi musuh yang jelas menguras banyak chakra. Dan sekarang kejadian itu terulang lagi, sekarang mereka harus menghadapi dua battalion Anbu dengan kondisi fisik mereka yang sudah terlalu lemah juga sudah hamper setiap hari Naruto menggunakan Sage Mode untuk melawan mereka jadi saat ini kondisi fisik Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Karin kau lawan satu battalion dan aku lawan satu battalion jika aku juga akan membuat bunshin untuk menemanimu" Jelas Naruto lalu

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Terbentuk 3 bunshin di hadapan Naruto dan dia perintahkan untuk bersama Karin lalu Karin pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Naruto sendiri bersiap menghadapi musuhnya.

**[ Di Posisi Naruto ]**

Naruto mengambil satu Azure kunai dengan tangan kanan. Lima Anbu menerjang Naruto langsung dan mereka berlima sudah memegang tanto, Anbu pertama berusaha menebas dada Naruto tapi dapat di hindari Naruto dan menendang dada Anbu itu, Anbu kedua dan ketiga maju dan akan menyerang Naruto dari kanan dan kiri Naruto menghindarinya dengan loncat ke atas dan dengan tenaga penuh menendang kepala kedua Anbu itu, Anbu 4 dan 5 merangsek kearah Naruto sambil menghunuskan tanto mereka. Tanto Anbu 4 dapat di tahan dengan Azure kunai Naruto lalu dia tending perut Anbu itu hingga terpental dan Tanto Anbu kedua langsung ia tending ke atas hingga terlempar baru Naruto menendang Anbu itu tepat di kemaluannya. Naruto merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba**"

Tiba-tiba chakra angin warna biru keputihan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto serta di bagian terluar chakra itu terdapat seperti jilatan angin yang memiliki ketajaman seperti katana yang baru saja di asah serta Kaze no Yaiba berfungsi menambah kekuatan dan kecepatan tubuh pengguna juga menambah ketajaman senjata yang di pakai pengguna dengan ini Naruto siap menghabisi Anbu yang tersisa. Naruto merangsek maju ke Anbu yang tersisa dan dengan ganas serta brutal menebas dada mereka semua mengakibatkan luka yang cukup dalam walau tubuh mereka (para Anbu) sudah terlindungi oleh pakaian mereka dan yang terdengar di sana hanya jeritan memilukan dan sekarang pasukan Anbu hanya tersisa 15 orang.

"ARRRGGHHH"

"ARRRRGGGHHHH"

"ARRRRGGGHH"

Tak hanya dengan teknik Kaze no Yaiba Naruto segera merapal segel tangan yang cukup susah hanya dengan tangan kirinya apalagi merapal segel jutsu kelas atas dengan satu tangan adalah hal yang sangat sulit bahkan untuk Jounin Elite sekalipun.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Gafuku"**

Chakra angin berwarna biru muda yang sangat pekat juga serta sangat banyak terkumpul di tangan kirinya yang sudah mengepal lalu Naruto meninjunya ke udara di hadapan sekitar 10 orang hingga menghasilkan tornado yang muncul dari tinjuannya ke arah 10 Anbu yang membuat ke-10 orang Anbu itu terpental beberapa meter dengan luka parah. Sekarang hanya tersisa 5 Anbu, mereka tak ingin mati begitu saja langsung mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan berdiri mengelilinginya dan membentuk bintang lalu mereka berlima termasuk sang ketua merapal segel bersamaan dan mengatakan nama jutsunya bersamaan pula.

"**Kinjutsu: Chakura no Fuin"**

Muncul cahaya ungu kehitaman dari kelima Anbu itu lalu membumbung tinggi ke langit dan sebuah penjara berbentuk bintang mengurung Naruto dan penjara bintang itu berfungsi siapa saja yang terperangkap tidak akan bisa menggunakan chakra atau kemampuan apapun, dan sedikit demi sedikit penjara tersebut akan menyerap sinar kehidupan dari yang di kurung.

"Rasakan itu, ini adalah teknik terlarang yang kami miliki dan teknik ini akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Hahahahahaha" kata sang ketua Anbu

'Sial kalau begini aku bisa mati secara perlahan, bagaimana ini?' batin Naruto bingung.

Bingun dan tidak bisa berfikir apa apa, sekarang Naruto hanya bisa pasrah karena merasakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin melemas. Tapi ini bukan akhir dari hidup Naruto karena keajaiban muncul bersama sebuah teriakan.

"**Doton: Ranshu Tochi"**

Tombak tombak tanah tajam yang entah muncul dari mana menusuk kelima Anbu yang mengurung Naruto, walau serangan tersebut tidak berakibat fatal tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka berlima lumpuh. Secara perlahan penjara yang mengurung Naruto menghilang, setelah hilang sepenuhnya Naruto kembali mendapatkan tenaga dan chakranya lagi bersamaan dengan datangnya orang yang di kenal Naruto yaitu teman satu teamnya, Yuuto.

"Hoy Naruto kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Yuuto

"Aku tak apa, lebih baik sekarang kita tolong Karin, mungkin dia berada dalam bahaya" jawab Naruto seraya berjalan ke tubuh ketua Anbu dan mengambil Kristal merah lalu bersama Yuuto beranjak ke tempat Karin.

[ **Di Tempat Karin **]

Untuk seorang wanita sepertinya kemampuan Karin tak bisa diremehkan karena dia telah mengalahkan setengah dari satu battalion Anbu juga karena di bantu bunshin Naruto walau sekarang sudah menghilang dan yang sekarang tersisa 12 orang, walau kemampuannya tinggi bukan berarti dia bisa bertahan. Sekarang Karin sudah terduduk karena kehabisan chakra dan hanya menanti kedelapan Anbu yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Tapi dewi fortuna masih berada di pihak Karin karena muncul teriakan dari dua orang berbeda yang membuat Anbu itu tak bergerak lalu terpental beberapa meter dan pingsan.

"**Doton: Setchaku Doro Nami**"

"**Fuuton: Kamaitachi**"

Dari teknik pertama kita sudah tahu pemiliknya adalah Yuuto dan dengan teknik itu muncullah gelombang lumpur yang sangat besar dan menimpa kedelapan Anbu lalu merekatkan tubuh mereka semua di tanah lalu jutsu kedua kita pasti sudah tau penggunanya yaitu Naruto, dengan jutsu itu Naruto membuat badai angin tajam yang langsung menyayat nyayat tubuh Anbu hingga terluka parah. Dan mereka berdua menghampiri Karin.

"Karin kamu tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Naruto cemas

"Yuuto Naruto-kun, aku tak apa apa. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku" jawab Karin

"Itu sudah seharusnya Karin karena kita satu team" ujar Yuuto. Karin hanya mengangguk senang karena teman satu teamnya sangat peduli satu sama lain, lalu secara tiba tiba Naruto memeluk Karin dengan erat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Untuk kau tidak apa apa Karin, aku sangat mencemaskanmu" bisik Naruto

"Tak apa Naru-kun, kamu tenang saja" balas Karin menenangkan

"Ehmm aku mungkin bisa menduga kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus sekarang karena Clan Uzumaki tak menghalangi hubungan kalian. Tapi bisakah kita konsentrasi dulu ke musuh karena menurut pengamatanku mereka berempat yang tersisa adalah para ketua Anbu" kata Yuuto sambil berdehem.

Karin dan Naruto yang mendengarnya dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan dengan wajah merona karena telah lupa bahwa Yuuto berada di sana. Lalu mereka bertiga memperhatikan musuh di depan mereka dengan seksama dan juga telah masuk ke dalam posisi siaga bertarung.

"Naruto, kau kan ketua di team ini jadi beri perintah pada kami dan apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk melawan empat ketua itu" kata Yuuto

"Baiklah, pertama Karin kau buat rantai chakra diam diam di belakang mereka lalu jerat mereka. Kedua Yuuto kau dengan elemen tanahmu buat dinding besar dan tebal untuk mengurung mereka sisanya biar aku yang atasi" perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Taichou" kata Yuuto dan Karin kompak.

Karin segera melaksanakan tugasnya tapi sebelumnya dia mengalirkan chakra penyembuhan ke tubuhnya sendiri itu terlihat dari chakra hijau muda yang menyelimuti tubuhnya selama beberapa menit lalu dia bergumam sangat pelan.

"**Uzumaki Special Technique: Chakura Chen**"

Tap para Anbu yang sebelunya melihat chakra hijau berpendar di tubuh Karin langsung ingin menerjang Karin tapi sesaat kemudian rantai chakra berwarna orange bercahaya menjerat dan mengikat tubuh mereka semua. Mereka mencoba berontak tapi semakin erat pula rantai itu mengikat tubuh mereka. Lalu sekarang Yuuto maju selangkah lalu melakukan tugasnya, dia merapal segel tangan dengan secepat mungkin dan berkata.

"**Doton: Taju Doryuheki"**

Keempat Anbu itu kaget karena sesaat setelah ada rantai menjerat mereka kita empat dinding tanah yang besar dan tebal memenjarakan mereka, mereka terus berusaha memberontak tapi usaha mereka gagal dengan semakin mengeratnya juga ikatan rantai itu. Tapi mereka harus kembali kaget karena tiga naga berbeda elemen menyerang mereka dari atas bersamaan dengan munculnya tiga teriakan secara bergantian.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Ryu"**

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"**

"**Hyouton: Kori no Ryu"**

Tiga naga berelemen angin, air, dan es berukuran besar yang di buat Naruto menerjang keempat Anbu dengan cepat dan hasilnya dinding milik Yuuto hancur dan memperlihatkan keempat ketua Anbu yang tergeletak dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan tubuh terluka parah. Naruto terengah engah setelah memakai tiga jutsu dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi dia berjalan ke tubuh salah satu ketua Anbu dan mengambil Kristal ungu dan beranjak ke tempat teamnya lalu menyerahkan Kristal itu pada Karin. Mereka pergi dari tempat itu karena mereka sudah mendapatkan semua Kristal yang di cari dan menuju ke arena di tengah Shi no Mori.

Sesampainya mereka di arena Shi no Mori mereka bertiga di sambut oleh sang sensei yaitu, Roku. Lalu mereka di berikan waktu istirahat selama satu hari karena besok adalah tahap ketiga di laksanakan jadi mereka harus mempersiapkan tenaga. Keesokan harinya di arena telah terkumpul semua dari sekian banyak yang mengikuti tahap dua ini, yang berhasil selamat hanya 66 orang yang berarti ada 22 kelompok, para peserta sekarang berdiri berkelompok bersama sensei mereka berdiri mengitari pinggi arena di bagian tribun. Sekarang mereka akan mendengarkan sang Hokage berbicara.

"Saya sebagai Hokage dari Konohagakure mengucapkan selamat kepada seluruh peserta yang lolos dan berhasil melawati ujian jounin tahap kedua. Di ujian tahap ketiga ini kalian akan di undi untuk melawan siapa dan musuh kalian di ujian tahap tiga ini adalah satu battalion Anbu konoha, seekor kuchiyose sebesar gamabunta milik Jiraya no Gamma Sannin, Dua Jounin Elite, dan saya sendiri seorang Kage. Karena ketika kalian menjadi jounin nanti kalian akan banyak bertemu musuh yang sangat kuat mungkin bisa berlevel Kage atau yang lainnya. Maka dari itu saya juga akan ikut turun dalam menguji batas kemampuan kalian sampai dimana. Sekian dari saya" kata Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze. Di papan pengumuman sekarang sedang di undi, dan nama yang muncul adalah…. Menma Namikaze melawan satu battalion Anbu. Menma dengan bersemangat segera turun ke arena lalu membuat dua kage bunshin lalu menyuruh mereka menjauh untuk mengumpulkan energy alam. Lalu Menma berkonsentrasi dan mengumpulkan energy alam lalu dengan seketika matanya berubah menjadi mata kodok dan memakai jubah warna merah dengan aksen api hitam. Menma mengambil dua kunai dengan kedua tangannya dan menerjang Anbu Anbu itu, di kubu Anbu sekitar 10 orang juga menerjang Menma. 3 Anbu menghunuskan tanto mereka ke tubuh Menma tapi dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh menma berkat bantuan Sage Mode lalu Menma menendang kepala tiga Anbu secara bergantian dengan cepat membuat mereka terpental tapi dengan cepat empat Anbu langsung membuat segel tangan dan menyerukan nama teknik mereka bersama sama.

"**Katon: Gokakkyu no Jutsu"**

Empat bola api yang masing masing di semburkan oleh satu Anbu melesat kearah Menma dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak ingin mati gosong dengan konyol menma juga merapal segel tangan cepat.

"**Fuuton: Tate no Kaze**"

Dinding angin warna biru muda transparan terbentuk di hadapan Menma dan melindunginya dari serangan empat bola api milik Anbu lalu setelah serangan berakhir ia menghilangkan perisainya dan membentuk sebuah segel tangan lagi.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**"

Menma menyemburkan puluhan api berbentuk burung phoenix ke keempat Anbu tapi salah satu Anbu juga ikut merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**"

Sebuah dinding tanah besar tercipta di hadapan keempat Anbu itu melindungi mereka dari serangan menma. Mereka baru akan menyerang tapi dinding tanah itu terlebih dahulu di hancurkan oleh Menma dengan tinjunya.

BRAAKK  
BRUUUKK

Dinding itu hancur berkeping keping dan munculnya Menma membuat para Anbu terkejut tapi mereka belum sempat menghindar sudah di hajar oleh Menma. Menma menerjang tiga Anbu dan tak member mereka kesempatan langsung memukul mereka hingga terpental beberapa meter dan sekarang tersisa 14 orang. Menma menghilangkan satu bunshin yang mengumpulkan energy alam untuk memperpanjang waktu penggunaan Sage Mode. Menma merangsek kearah 14 Anbu tersisa lalu menyerang mereka secara brutal dengan banyak pukulan dan yang terdengar hanya teriakan memilukan.

"ARRGGGHH"  
"AAARRRRGGGGGAAAAAHHHH"  
"GGGRRRAAAAAAHHHH"

Teriakan teriakan itu memenuhi arena pertarungan dan membuat orng orang di sana menjadi takjub karena kekuatan Menma anak sang Yondaime bisa membuat pasukan Anbu terlihat seperti hanya seorang genin di hadapannya saat memakai Sage Mode. Bahkan sang kapten Anbu sangat mudah di serang dengan brutal oleh Menma sehingga sang kapten tidak mempunyai kesempatan menyerang atau bertahan. Dengan ini Menma berhasil melewati ujian tahap ketiga lalu dia kembali lagi ke kelompoknya.

Papan pengumuman sedang di undi untuk pertarungan kedua dan nama yang muncul adalah, Sabaku no Gaara melawan Kuchiyose serigala berelemen api milik salah satu kapten Anbu, Gaara segera turun ke arena beserta Kuchiyose sebesar gamabunta yang muncul di hadapannya dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Gaara mulai mengeluarkan pasir miliknya dari gentong pasir yang ada di punggungnya. Gaara memulai pergerakan duluan, dia menggerakan pasirnya ke kaki serigala berusaha untuk mengikat kaki besar itu tapi si serigala dengan terlebih dulu menghindar, tapi Gaara tak akal dia segera membuat segel tangan dan menngucapkan nama jutsunya.

"**Ryusa Bakuryu"**

Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat tsunami pasir yang sangat besar dan menggerakannya kearah kuchiyose serigala, tapi kuchiuose itu cukup pintar dia menyemburkan api yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya ke tsunami Gaara dan membuat pasir Gaara menjadi mengeras. Sekarang si kuchiyose mulai menerjang Gaara tapi dia berhasil di halangi oleh pasir hidup Gaara, si kuchiyose mencoba sampai beberapa kali tapi hasilnya nihil bahkan kuchiyose sebesar itu saja sulit untuk menembus pertahanan pasir hidup Gaara. Kembali ke Gaara dia mulai membentuk sebuah segel tangan lagi dan menyerukan nama jutsunya.

"**Sand Bullet**"

Ratusan peluru peluru pasir berukuran kecil tapi menyakitkan melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi ke arah kuchiyose itu membuat si kuchiyose serigala menggeram kesakitan dan menjadi sangat marah.

"GRRROOOOAAAAARRRR"

Si serigala menjadi sangat marah lalu menerjang Gaara dan mencoba menyerang Gaara dengan cakar besarnya, tapi sebelum itu Gaara membuat lagi segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

"**Suna no Tate**"

Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya lalu membuat bola pasir yang tebal dan kuat dengan dirinya berada di dalam sehingga serangan serigala kuchiyose hanya menjadi sia sia tapi Gaara tak sampai di situ dia merapal dua segel secara bergantian.

"**Daisan no Me**"

"**Sabaku Kyu**"

Gaara membuat bola mata dari pasir di luar perisainya setinggi 5m dari tanah dan berada di atas bolanya, teknik itu Daisan no Me. Gaara manfaatkan itu untuk melihat keadaan di luar bolanya dan dengan jutsu kedua pasir pasir Gaara langsung bergerak menyelimuti kaki depan kanan serigala dengan pasir yang sangat banyak dan kuat bahkan hingga si serigala sendiri tidak bisa menarik kakinya. Gaara melihat ada kesempatan langsung mengucapkan nama jutsunya lagi.

"**Sabaku Soso**"

Gaara segera meremukan kaki serigala yang di selimuti pasir hingga si serigara menggeram keras karena ke sakitan dan setelah Gaara menyingkirkan pasirnya terlihat kaki si kuchiyose menjadi remuk dan kuchiyose itu dengan terpincang mundur ke belakang. Tapi rupanya sifat sadis Gaara keluar lagi lalu dia membuat segel tangan dengan cepat lagi.

"**Gokusa Maiso**"

Gaara berusaha menenggelamkan kuchiyose serigala itu dalam pasir hisapnya yang bisa menghisap hingga kedalaman 200 meter. Si kuchiyose berusaha berontak tapi sia sia karena salah satu kakinya telah hancur, setelah semua kakinya terhisap Gaara di dalam bola kembali merapal dua buah segel tangan lagi untuk menghancurkan si kuchiyose dan mengatakan kedua nama jutsunya.

"**Sabaku Kyu**"

"**Sabaku Soso**"

Pasir dalam jumlah banyak menyelimuti tubuh kuchiyose sehingga kuchiyose terkurung sempurna dalam pasir pasir milik Gaara dan langsung saja gara mengancurkan tubuh kuchiyose itu dengan Sabaku Soso membuat kuchiyose itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Juga setelah dinyatakan lolos ujian tahap tiga Gaara melepas perisai bentuk bolanya dan kembali ke tempat kelompoknya.

Untuk pertandingan ketiga sedang di undi di papan pengumuman dan nama yang muncul adalah seorang chuunin harus melawan seorang kage, yaitu Naruto Uzumaki melawan Minato Namikaze. Dengan pengumuman itu Minato sangat terkejut karena di papan itu adalah nama anaknnya yang dia buang delapan tahun lalu dan mereka di pertemukan sekarang dalam pertandingan tahap ketiga ujian chuunin bahkan dia harus melawan anaknya, awalnya dia tidak tega tapi ini harus dia lakukan karena ini sudah peraturan. Sementara itu di bangku penonton banyak yang berbisik bisik karena ini pertarungan dua ninja tercepat, yaitu Minato Namikaze sang Konoha no Kiiroi Senko melawan anaknya Naruto yang sekarang menjadi ninja Uzushio serta julukannya adalah Uzushio no Aoi Senko. Berarti ini adalah pertandingan dua ninja pengguna teleport, kilat kuning melawan kilat biru dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat besar.

Naruto dan Minato turun ke arena secara bersamaan, Naruto melihat ayahnya dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin Minato menyadari itu dan raut wajahnya juga datar nan dingin tapi di dalam hatinya di sangat senang sekaligus sedih karena melihat Naruto. Sementara itu di bangku para Shinobi, Kushina juga kaget melihat anak keduanya Naruto harus melawan suaminya Minato tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah ujian chuunin tahap tiga tapi tak hanya Kushina bahkan para rookie 12 pun terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi sambil menutup mata mengumpulkan energy alam, lalu saat dia membuka matanya bola matanya sudah berubah menjadi mata elang lalu kelopak matanya menjadi biru dan di juga sudah memakai jubah biru dengan berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan energy alam dan saat dia membuka matanya matanya sudah berubah menjadi mata kodok dan kelopak matanya menjadi berwarna orange ternyata minato juga bisa Sage Mode dan memakainya dengan sempurna dan dia juga memakai jubah Sage Mode tapi bentuknya sama seperti jubah Kagenya yaitu jubah putih degan aksen api merah di bawahnya, di pertandingan ini selain antar dua pengguna teleport yang di juluki kilat kuning dan biru ternyata juga pertarungan antar Sage Mode.

Naruto dan Minato sama sama mengambil beberapa kunai teleport mereka dan mereka sebarkan ke arena bahkan jarak tempat kunai menancap sama. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil lagi satu Azure kunai dan di pegang di tangan kanannya ternyata Minato juga seperti itu dia juga mengambil Hiraishin kunai dan memegangnya di tangan kanan. Naruto menerjang Minato dengan kekuatan penuh berusaha menghunuskan kunainya tapi sesaat sebelum terkena Minato sudah berteleport menggunakan **Hiraishin no Jutsu** dan meninggalkan kilat kuning. Naruto berbalik badan mencari Minato dan dia ada di belakangnya melemparkan tiga shuriken ke arahnya lalu membuat segel tangan dan berucap.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Tiga shuriken yang melesat ke Naruto berubah menjadi seribu kunai berkecepatan tinggi yang melesat ke Naruto mencoba untuk menghabisi Naruto tapi sama seperti Minato sedetik sebelum terkena Naruto sudah bertelport menggunakan **Azure no Jutsu** dan meninggalkan kilatan biru dan muncul di kanan Minato lalu berlari menerjang Minato dan akan meninjunya dengan tangan kirinya tapi dapat di tahan Minato dengan tangan kirinya juga. Minato berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan Hiraishin kunai tapi dapat di tahan dengan Azure kunai Naruto, mereka berdua terus beradu dan bertahan pada posisi itu sebelum mereka sama sama mundur. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka saling menanamkan tanda fuin teleport mereka ke tubuh masing masing. Sekarang Naruto dan Minato sama sama dengan cepatnya membuat sebuah segel tangan dan mengatakan nama jutsunya.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

"**Suiton: Dai Bakushui Soha"**

Minato menyemburkan angin penghancur bertekanan tinggi dari mulutnya sementara Naruto mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya dengan intensitas yang sangat dan besar, hingga kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan dan beradu. Setelah berakhirnya kedua jutsu tersebut dari langit muncul percikan air karena kerasnya semburan air Naruto dan semburan angin Minato. Yang di bangku penonton melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa ternganga dan terbengong, karena di hadapan mereka tersaji pertarungan yang sangat luar biasa. Kali ini giliran Minato dia menerjang Naruto dan berusaha akan menendang kepala Naruto tapi lagi lagi Naruto menggunakan **Azure no Jutsu** yang meninggalkan kilatan biru dan muncul di belakang Minato sambil berusaha menghunuskan Azure kunainya tapi Minato yang menyadari itu segera memakai **Hiraishin no Jutsu** dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning serta muncul dengan seketika di atas kepala Naruto dan berusaha menginjak kepalanya tapi hal yang terjadi sama, Naruto menyadari itu kembali menggunakan **Azure no Jutsu **meninggalkan kilatan biru dan muncul di belakang Minato sambil memegang rasengan di tangan kanannya di hantamkan ke Minato setelah terkena Minato hanya berubah menjadi sebatang kayu yang ternyata hanya kawarimi. Naruto turun menapak ke tanah dan di hadapannya sudah ada Minato. Jarak mereka berdua cukup jauh lalu mereka merapal segel tangan yang kelihatannya itu segel tangan untuk kuchiyose no jutsu, setelah itu mereka sama sama berteriak.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

Muncul kepulan asap putih yang sangat tebal dan tersebar luas sehingga arena tertutupi oleh asap putih. Setelah asap putih berakhir dan hilang terlihat Minato sudah berdiri di atas kepala seekor kodok berwarna merah terdapat bekas tebasan di matanya, membawa katana besar dan menghisap cerutu dan dia adalah Gamabunta. Sementara itu terlihat Naruto berdiri di kepala seekor elang berbulu coklat keemasan dengan bulu leher hingga kepala berbulu warna putih dengan besar yang sama seperti Gamabunta. Penonton semakin ternganga dengan kehadiran dua kuchiyose di arena, karena baru kali ini dalam sejarah ada ujian Jounin yang seperti ini. Tak hanya itu di kedua bahu Minato juga ada dua kodok kecil, satu berwarna hijau berambut dan berjenggot putih bernama Fukasaku dan yang satunya berwarna ungu berambut biru keungunan bernama Shima dan di bahu Naruto juga sama ada dua elang berbulu yang berbeda yang satu berbulu biru dengan bulu leher hingga kepala warna putih bernama Aoi dan satunya sama berbulu leher sampai kepala putih hanya saja warna bulu tubuhnya berwarna abu abu tua bernama Inazuma.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami bertiga kemari Minato?" Tanya Fukasaku

"Aku minta bantuan kalian untuk melawan anakku Naruto, dia ada di depan kita sekarang bersama kuchiyosenya" jawab Minato, Fukasaku memandang ke depan yang di beri tahu Minato dan melihat tiga elang di sana. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Sage Mode Naruto dan elang besar yang menjadi kuchiyosenya, karena yang di pakai Naruto adalah Sage Mode Raja Elang. Termasuk Sage Mode yang Cuma di anggap mitos oleh ninja di dunia shinobi ini, dan yang Fukasaku tau elang besar yang di tunggangi Naruto adalah Ryuu. Tangan kanan kepercayaan dari sang tetua Sage Mode elang.

"Kau harus berhati hati Minato, karena anakmu memiliki Sage Mode langka yang tingkat kekuatannya berada di atas Sage Mode Petapa katak" kata Fukasaku. Minato hanya mengangguk dan memandangi Naruto tajam.

Sementara itu Naruto melihat ayahnya bisa menggunakan Sage Mode saja sudah membuatnya kaget apa lagi yang di panggilnya adalah pemimpin para kuchiyose katak, Gamabunta serta dua katak kecil itu adalah guru Sage Mode dari Jiraiya no Gama Sannin.

"Ryuu Jii-san, Aoi, dan Inazuma bantu aku melawan ayahku karena dia adalah musuhku di ujian Jounin tahap tiga ini" kata Naruto

"Tentu Naruto, mungkin juga lawan kita akan cukup berat karena dia adalah pengguna Sage Mode petapa katak yang legendaries" jawab Ryuu, sementara Aoi dan Inazuma hanya mengangguk. Ryuu terbang cukup tinggi sehingga jaraknya cukup jauh dari Gamabunta, Gamabunta yang tak ingin musuhnya lepas langsung merapal segel tangan.

"**Suiton: Teppodama**"

Gamabunta menembakan peluru air besar sebanyak empat peluru air dengan interval 4 detik dia tembakan ke arah Ryuu, sementara Ryuu yang melihat itu tak mau diam saja dia langsung mengepakan kedua sayapnya dan mengatakan nama jutsunya.

"**Fuuton: Uta Tatsukami"**

Dari kepakan sayap itu memunculkan tornado seperti panjang tornado yang di tembakan ke arah peluru air itu shingga peluru air itu hancur dan berjatuhan membentuk seperti hujan yang sangat deras. Tak sampai di situ Naruto langsung member perintah ke Aoi dan Inazuma jadi sekarang mereka berdua terbang tinggi dan menyebutkan nama jutsunya bersamaan.

"**Goon Kurasha**"

Aoi dan Inazuma mengeluarkan suara khas elang yang sangat keras hingga memekikan telinga dan serangan itu berbentuk gelombang yang mengarah ke Minato. Tak mau kalah Fukasaku dan Shima merapal segel tangan secara bersamaan dan mengeluarkan teknik genjutsu andalan mereka untuk di adu dengan suara elang Aoi dan Inazuma.

Kedua jutsu itu saling beradu dan berbenturan hingga akhirnya hasilnya seri, dan tak ada yang memenangkan beradunya kedua teknik tingkat atas tersebut.

Lalu Minato dengan Gamabunta meloncat tinggi berusaha untuk menerjang Naruto, tapi Naruto dan Ryuu berhasil menghindar dan Gamabunta kembali ke tanah. Minato membuat bola chakra spiral di tangan kanannya yang berukuran sebesar ban mobil sementara Naruto juga sama membuat bola charka spiral di tangan kanannya dengan ukuran sebesar ban mobil juga lalu mereka berdua berteriak dengan keras lalu loncat ke arah satu sama lain seperti ingin menghantamkan rasengan mereka.

"**Senpo: Odama Rasengan"**

**To Be Continued**.

.

.

A/N: Nah selesai sudah chapter duanya, buat para readers maaf yah soalnya saya gk bisa update kilat soalnya waktu saya buat ngetik fict ini terbatas banget juga harus nyari ide yang banyak. Maaf kalo adegan pertarungannya masih garing banget dan adegan romancenya kurang banyak soalnya kn mash ujian jounin, nanti klo ujian jouninnya udah selesai saya janji buat banyakin adegan romancenya tapi di chapter ujian jounin saya selipin juga adegan2 romance. Dan di sini juga banyak banget perbedaan kyk di canon, contoh kecil aja kyk Minato yg punya sage mode dan bisa ngembangin rasengan di sini makanya bisa pke odama rasengan.

Nah akhir kata seperti biasa saya minta **REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**Wind Hyperion Logout**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi Oc dan jalan ceritanya punya saya semua**

**Genre : Adventure & Romance**

**Raiting : T (Bisa jd M sewaktu waktu)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Karin**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Abal, SKMS, Gaje, Kata kata membingungkan, Ancur, OC, OOC**

**BUAT YANG GAK SUKA, SAYA GK MAKSA ANDA BACA. DAN YANG GK SUKA TINGGAL PENCET TOMBOL BACK AJA**

**Summary: **Naruto seorang anak yang di buang oleh orang tuanya, yang tidak tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki bakat menjadi seorang ninja. Dia di buang karena dianggap lemah dan tidak berbakat jika di bandingkan dengan sang kakak kembar sekaligus jinchuriki Kyuubi. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup seorang Naruto? (Jelek bikin summary)

**Di Fict ini Naruto murni gk pnya namanya Doujutsu dan saya buat naruto jadi master Senjutsu biar beda aja. Soalnya dari banyak fict Naruto selalu di dewakan karena Doujutsunya, coba Naruto tingkat kekuatannya Godlike tp bukan karena Doujutsu dan punya lima elemen, tapi punya kekuatansetingkat Godlike karena memasterisasi Senjutsu dan mempunya control chakra yang lebih perfect dari Tobirama, juga di sini waktunya juga mundur seperti misi Tazuna jadi mereka ngelaksanain misi itu pas chuunin karena musuhnya bisa Rank B-A, di Fict ini juga saya buat Minato bisa nguasain Sage Mode petapa katak juga punya elemen angin soalnya kn jutsunya Minato terbatas. jadi semua di sini ****Full My Imagination****.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"**Senpo: Odama Rasengan**"

Dengan dua teriakan itu dua odama rasengan di benturkan dan beradu kuat, keadaan terus bertahan seperti itu sampai keluar sinar yang sangat terang dari dua teknik level S yang beradu itu dan berakibat ke ledakan besar.

BUMMMM  
DUAAARRRRR  
Akibat ledakan, Naruto dan Minato terlempar cukup jau tapi dapat menyeimbangkan diri dan berteleport ke atas kepala sang kuchiyose masing masing. Dan tidak hanya itu ledakan besar itu juga berdampak pada arena yaitu dengan terbentuknya kawah besar dengan diameter 8 meter. Mereka berdua berfikir tak ada gunanya lagi bertarung menggunakan kuchiyose jadi mereka menghilangkan semua kuchiyose mereka. Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya serta kirinya ke samping tubuhnya dan terbentuklah bola chakra spiral sebesar odama rasengan yang bagian luarnya di lingkari oleh shuriken warna biru keputihan besar, lalu Naruto meneriakan nama jutsunya tapi belum ingin menyerang.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**"

Sementara itu Minato membuat membuat dua buah odama rasengan berelemen angin tapi berbeda warna, yang satu berwarna biru muda yang satu berwarna hijau langsung dia dekatkan dan kedua rasengan itu beresonansi sehingga terbentuklah sebuah rasengan gabungan yang besarnya sama seperti rasenshuriken dan Minato mengangkat tangannya ke atas serta menyerukan nama rasengannya.

"**Fuuton: Taikyoku Rasengan"**

(Bntuknya kyk di NS Movie The Lost Tower)

Kali ini terbentuk lagi dua rasengan level S terbentuk di masing masing tangan kedua orang ini, mereka masih saling bertatapan tajam. Naruto mulai terlebih dahulu dia lemparkan rasenshuriken di tangan kirinya ke tubuh Minato tapi Minato dengan segera mengambil kunai Hiraishin dan dia lemparkan ke rasenshuriken dan rasenshuriken itu langsung menghilang yang ternyata Minato pindahkan dengan jutsu **Jikkukan Kekkai**. Kali ini mereka berdua saling menerjang Naruto dengan Rasenshuriken dan Minato dengan Taikyoku Rasengan. Lalu mereka berdua meneriakan nama jutsunya lagi saat kedua rasengan itu akan berbenturan.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

"**Fuuton: Taikyoku Rasengan!"**

WUSSSHHH  
BUMMM  
DUAAARRRR

Kedua rasengan sama elemen tapi beda bentuk itu berbenturan, beradu kekuatan dan akhirnya meledak menghasilkan ledakan yang sangat besar dengan itu Naruto dan Minato terlempar menabrak dinding arena hingga hancur. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak terlihat kelelahan atau kehabisan chakra karena sedari awal pertandingan Naruto tak henti hentinya menyerap energy alam. Naruto dapat bangun dengan cepat tapi tidak dengan Minato dia sedikit terhuyung huyung, Naruto berteleport dan muncul di bawah Minato lalu menendang dagunya hingga Minato terlempar sangat tinggi ke atas tak sampai di situ Naruto muncul di atas Minato dan menendang wajahnya keras dengan tumit hingga Minato terpental lagi ke bawah dan berbenturan dengan tanah menghasilkan kawah.

BRUUKKK

Sekarang terlihat Minato telah pingsan di arena akibat serangan terakhir Naruto juga sekarang Naruto terlihat sangat kelelahan saat Sage Modenya sudah di non-aktifkan. Dan pemenang dari pertandingan ini adalah Naruto, setelah itu dengan sisa tenaga Naruto berteleport ke tempat teamnya berada.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tempat itu adalah Myobokuzan dan terlihat Jiraiya sedang berbicara dengan tetua petapa katak.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari tetua?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Jiraiya, aku baru mendapatkan ramalan baru lagi dan sepertinya ramalan yang sekarang ini sangat berhubungan dengan ramalan pertamaku tentang muridmu yang menjadi penyelamat dunia Shinobi" kata Tetua Katak

"Apa itu tetua?" Jiraiya bertanya lagi

"Anak dalam ramalan itu akan di bantu oleh seseorang pengguna Sage Mode Raja Elang yang selama ini dunia shinobi anggap itu mitos. Dia bisa di bilang pengguna Sage Mode yang kekuatannya hamper setara dengan Hashirama, dan lagi ramalan ini sedikit aneh karena di masa depan bukan hanya muridmu yang lain dan beberapa penghianat shinobi lainnya yang akan bangkit lagi, tapi sepertinya di masa depan musuh dari Rikudou Sennin yaitu Iblis Tengu akan di bangkitkan dan yang menjadi musuh tengu nanti bukan anak dalam ramalan tapi yang melawannya dan menghancurkannya adalah sang pengguna Sage Mode Raja Elang itu" jelas Tetua Katak panjang lebar. Tentu jiraiya kaget karena yang dia tahu pengguna Sage Mode itu terakhir adalah Nidaime Uzugake yang sudah menghilang puluhan tahun lalu tapi dia akan mencoba mencari pengguna Sage Mode itu dan meminta bantuannya.

"Jiraiya sekarang kembali lah ke Konoha" kata Tetua Katak

"Baik tetua" jawab Jiraiya seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

[ **Arena Ujian Tahap Tiga **]

Pertandingan keempat akan segera di mulai dan papan pengumuman sedang mengacak nama siapa yang akan keluar dan melawan siapa dia. Dan nama yang keluar adalah, Sasuke Uchiha melawan Kakashi Hatake tapi ada satu kendala saat ninja medis muncul dan member tahu wasit kalau Kakashi tidak bisa hadir di pertandingan dan semua yang di sana menjadi bingung siapa yang akan melawan sang Uchiha terakhir. Tiba tiba muncul suara dari tribun penonton dan yang berkata adalah pria dengan rambut putih panjang, dia adalah Jiraiya no Gama Sannin.

"Hei, kalian tak usah bingung seperti itu. Aku akan menggantikan Kakashi untuk menguji Uchiha itu" kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya.

"Baik Jiraiya-sama, silahkan anda langsung ke arena" kata Genma selaku wasit.

Jiraiya langsung lompat ke arena tapi anehnya dia tidak memasang pose bertarung malahan hanya memasang pose santai, pertandingan di mulai Sasuke langsung berlari menerjang Jiraiya dan mencoba memukul wajahnya tapi dapat di hindari dengan mudah. Jiraiya langsung memegang tangan Sasuke melemparnya ke atas lalu menendang perutnya.

Sasuke tak hanya sampai di situ setelah mendarat dengan baik ke tanah dia mengambil kusanaginya dengan tangan kiri dan kembali menerjang Jiraiya lalu kembali mencoba menyerang Jiraiya dengan tebasan kusanagi, tendangan, dan pukulan tapi semua itu hanya dapat di hindari dengan mudah. Itu cukup membuat Sasuke kesal, Sasuke menaruh kusanaginya di sarungnya dan dengan cepat membuat segel tangan.

"**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu"**

Sasuke menyemburkan naga api berukuran sangat besar ke Jiraiya, sementara Jiraiya hanya diam dan merapal segel yang sangat cepat dan dengan segera dia menyerukan nama jutsunya.

"**Hari Jizo**"

Rambut Jiraiya semakin memanjang dan melingkari tubuhnya dan melindungi tubuhnya dari semburan naga api besar Sasuke, lalu setelahnya Jiraiya mengembalikan lagi bentuk rambutnya tapi kali ini Sasuke benar benar kesal karena serangan yang dia lancarkan tak berguna sama sekali di hadapan Jiraiya.

Sasuke mulai marah dan mengaktifkan Sharingannya lalu sharingan tiga tomoe itu berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingannya dengan pola bintang enam sisi (kyk di Animanga), dia merapal segel dengan cepat dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**"

Sasuke menyemburkan puluhan bola api kecil kearah Jiraiya, tapi Jiraiya tetap pada posisinya dan juga ikut merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat lalu juga ikut mengambil nafas dalam.

"**Katon: Endan**"

Jiraiya menyemburkan peluru api sebanyak bola api Sasuke dan akhirnya kedua jutsu api itu bertemu dan menghasilkan asap yang cukup tebal menutupi arena pertarungan mereka. Belum menghilangnya asap Jiraiya kembali merapal sebuah segel tangan dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa**"

Jiraiya merubah pijakan Sasuke menjadi sebuah lumpur hisap yang mematikan serta memperlambat gerakan Sasuke, setelah asap menghilang Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia terkena jutsu Jiraiya. Tak mau kalah dengan konyol dia juga merapal segel tangan lagi dan membatin.

'**Body Flame Technique**'

Tubuh Sasuke secara perlahan lahan hilang karena tubuhnya terbakar oleh api, teknik ini mirip seperti Shunsin. Setelah hilang Jiraiya mencoba mencari kemana Sasuke pergi, di atas, belakang, kanan, kiri, maupun depan dan secara tidak terduga Sasuke muncul di bawah Jiraiya dan memukulnya dengan keras sehingga Jiraiya terpental ke atas ternyata Sasuke menggunakan **Goken. **Walau pun Jiraiya seorang sannin tapi kalau menerima serangan saat dirinya sedang tidak siap pasti akan terkena efeknya juga. Sasuke Shunsin dengan cepat lalu muncul di atas kepala Jiraiya dan membuat kumpulan petir di tangannya yang suaranya seperti kicauan burung.

"**Chidori**"

Sasuke berteriak dan menghantamkan jutsu itu ke bahu Jiraiyamembuat Jiraiya terpental jauh ke bawah dan menghantam tanah, lagi lagi Jiraiya masih belum siap menerima serangan itu.

**BRUUUK!**

Sasuke yang masih berada di udara melihat ke bawah dan ternyata di bawah yang terlihat hanya sebuah batang kayu bukannya tubuh Jiraiya. Ternyata Jiraiya telah mengantisipasi dengan menggunakan Kawarimi.

Sasuke sekarang sudah menapak di tanah dengan sempurna setelah melancarkan serangannya ke Jiraiya palsu dan sekarang sedang melihat sekitar mencari Jiraiya yang asli berada di mana. Sementara itu di belakang Sasuke muncullah Jiraiya yang sudah mengalirkan kakinya dengan chakra dan menendang punggungnya hingga Sasuke terpental kedepan itu terjadi karena Sasuke belum siap menerima serangan sedangkan Jiraiya berlari cepat menuju depan Sasuke dan setelah sampai dia dengan cepat membuat bola chakra spiral di tangan kanannya dan berteriak.

"**Rasengan!**"

Jiraiya menghantamkan rasengan tepat ke perut Sasuke dan terkena tapi tidak langsung mementalkan Sasuke, Rasengan masih berputar mengoyak perut Sasuke cukup lama hingga akhirnya terpental dengan tubuh berputar putar dan menabrak dinding arena.

**BRUUUKKK  
BRAAAAKKK**

Jiraiya terlihat cukup puas melihat hasilnya untuk menyerang Sasuke dan ternyata rencananya memancing Sasuke berhasil sekarang tinggal melihat bagaimana keadaan Sasuke setelah terkena rasengannya. Ternyata Sasuke bisa bangun walaupun sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan tubuhnya sudah terhuyung huyung karena menerima serangan telak. Sasuke menerjang Jiraiya lagi walaupun keadaan tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan terluka parah, Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil kusanaginya dan mengalirinya dengan elemen petir dan berteriak.

"**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana**"

Setelah itu Sasuke berusaha menebas tubuh Jiraiya dengan kusanaginya yang sudah teraliri petir, sementara Jiraiya membuat segel tangan dengan cepat lalu menatap Sasuke.

"**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu**"

Sebelum mencapai Jiraiya Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu tertindih oleh katak besar yang di summon oleh Jiraiya sehingga sasuke yang awalnya akan menyerang Jiraiya menjadi batal karena tertimpa katang yang cukup besar.

Setelah katak menghilang dalam kepulan asap, menampakan Sasuke yang sudah pingsan dalam keadaan telungkup di tengah arena dengan tubuh yang terluka sangat parah. Hasil dari pertandingan keempat ini Sasuke gagal lolos ke ujian tahap final ujian Jounin, Jiraiya menggendong Sasuke di bahunya hingga ke pinggir lapangan dan menyerahkan Sasuke kepada tim medis.

Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah pertandingan Karin Uzumaki melawan salah satu kapten Anbu dengan code name Tenzo, salah satu Anbu kepercayaan Hokage setelah Anbu Inu. Karin segera turun ke arena setelah mendapatkan semangan dari teamnya dan juga ciuman penyemangat dari sang kekasih, begitu juga Tenzo dia langsung shunsin ke arena dan pertandingan pun di mulai.

Karin tak mau berlama lama langsung mengambil kunai dan berlari menerjang Tenzo dengan kecepatan penuh lalu berusaha menusukan kunainya ke dada Tenzo, tapi Tenzo dapat menghindar dengan mudah yaitu dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan lalu tanpa member Karin kesempatan langsung menendang perut Karin membuat Karin terpental sekitar 4 meter ke belakang. Karin yang terkena tendangan segera bangkit dan menerjang Tenzo lagi, dan coba memukul kepalanya dan menendang kemaluannya tapi tangan dan kaki Karin di tahan dengan mudah oleh Tenzo lalu dia lempar Karin ke atas dan dengan segera dia melesat ke arah Karin lalu Tenzo mengalirkan tangannya dengan chakra lalu memukul perut Karin hingga dia terlempar ke bawah dan membentur tanah.

BRUKKK 

Naruto khawatir melihat keadaan Karin yang seperti itu, karena menurut pengamatannya kapten Anbu musuh dari Karin bukanlah seperti kapten Anbu biasanya. Dia terlihat lebih bisa memanfaatkan celah dan menyerang musuh hanya dengan taijutsu, bukannya memanfaatkan ninjutsu yang biasanya sering di gunakan kapten Anbu di saat terdesak.

Kembali ke arena, kembali berusaha bangun akibat serangan dari Tenzo yang memukul perut Karin dengan sangat keras sehingga dirinya terpental. Sesudah Karin bangun dia menatap tajam kearah Tenzo seraya merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"**Katon: Dai Endan**"

Karin menyemburkan peluru peluru api sebesar tubuh manusia sebanyak empat peluru dengan masing masing interval 3 detik kearah Tenzo, tapi Tenzo tak tinggal diam dia juga merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat dan menyerukan nama jutsunya yang membuat penonton kaget, karena ada pengguna Mokuton selain Hashirama Senju.

"**Mokuton: Mokujoheki**"

Sebuah kubah kayu muncul dari tanah dan melindungi tubuh Tenzo dari serangan peluru api besar milik Karin. Setelah serangan berhenti maka kubah kayu itu menghilang juga dari permukaan dan kembali ke dalam tanah.

Tenzo kali ini yang menerjang Karin sambil memegang tanto di tangan kanannya, sesampainya di dekat Karin dia berusaha menebaskan tantonya secara horizontal ke dada Karin tapi Karin dapat menghindar dengan loncat ke belakang tapi Tenzo tak menyerah dia kembali maju dan berusaha menebas Karin secara diagonal Karin sudah mengghindar tapi bahu kanannya terkena tebasan tanto dan menghasilkan luka tebasan yang cukup dalam.

Karin memegangi bahu kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dan mengaliri chakra medis ke bahunya, walau penyembuhannya sangat lama tapi Karin terus berusaha. Tak memberi Karin kesempatan Tenzo merapal segel tangan dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah Karin.

"**Suiton: Suihachi**"

Tenzo menyemburkan air bertekanan tingga dari tangan kanannya kearah Karin, Karin yang tidak siap terkena serangan Tenzo dan terlental cukup jauh dan menabrak dinding arena.

BRUUKK  
BRAAKKK

Karin memuntahkan darah segar yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya karena serangan dari Tenzo mengenai telak tepat di dadanya. Naruto di bangku penonton melihat itu menjadi sangat cemas dan khawatir karena melihat kekasihnya terkena serangan telak dari Tenzo tapi tak hanya Naruto, Roku dan Yuuto juga sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Karin yang bisa mereka perkirakan mengalami luka yang sangat parah.

Kembali ke arena, Karin kembali berusaha bangun dan melihat kearah Tenzo. Lalu dia merapal segel tangan dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun keadaanya saat ini sudah terluka sangat parah.

"**Katon: Sanryu Huashi**"

Karin menyemburkan tiga naga api dari mulutnya ke Tenzo tapi tentu Tenzo tak tinggal diam dia juga merapal dua buah segel secara bergantian dan menyerukan tekniknya bergantian juga.

"**Doton: Doryu Joheki**"

"**Suiton: Suihachi**"

Tembok besar terbuat dari tanah muncul di hadapan Tenzo dan setelah serangan berakhir, tembok besar Tenzo menghilang seraya dia menyemburkan air bertekanan tinggi dari dua telapak tangannya kearah Karin dan lagi lagi mengenai Karin tepat di dada dan perutnya dengan telak hingga Karin menabrak dinding arena hingga dinding retak dan Karin pun pingsan. Naruto yang sangat cemas langsung berteleport ke tempat Karin dan sempat sekilas memandang Tenzo tajam lalu segera beranjak membawa Karin ke tempat medis untuk di obati. Sedangkan Tenzo yang sempat di tatap tajam hanya berkeringat dingin, merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto yang hampir setara dengan kage yang di arahkan kepadanya.

Time Skip aja yah

Tahap ketiga telah berakhir dan banyak juga dari para peserta yang tidak lolos, anggota satu team Naruto yang tidak lolos hanya Karin. Dan yang lolos namanya akan di umumkan di papan pengumuman dan akan berduel di ujian tahap final seminggu lagi. Daftar peserta yang lolos sebagai berikut :

Naruto vs Menma

Naruko vs Sakura

Shikamaru vs Chouji

Gaara vs Yuuto

Kankurou vs Lee

Hinata vs Tenten

Temari vs Ryudo (OC)

Kiba vs Shino

Neji vs Kaito (OC)

Ujian tahap final akan dilaksanakan satu minggu dari sekarang, saat ini Naruto sedang beradai di rumah sakit Konoha menjaga Karin yang belum sadar sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tentu saja Naruto bertambah cemas karena sudah dua hari Karin belum sadar, yak walau dokter terbaik Konoha tidak lain adalah tsunade yang sebelumnya kaget melihat Naruto berkata Karin baik baik saja tapi tetap saja Naruto mencemaskan keadaan kekasihnya. Saat akan kembali melihat wajah tidur Karin Naruto mendengar suara yang berasal entah dari mana tapi yang anehnya hanya dia yang mendengarnya.

"**Hey Naruto jika kau ingin gadis segera bangun alirkan saja chakramu pada gadis itu" kata suara entah dari mana**

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto juga entah kepada siapa.

"**Sudah sekarang kau salurkan saja dulu chakramu, setelah itu baru aku jelaskan siapa aku yang sebenarnya" jawab suara itu**.

Tanpa bayak berfikir lagi Naruto mengalirkan chakranya ke tubuh Karin, dan yang terjadi tubuh Karin bersinar terang oleh cahaya biru tua setelah itu yang terlihat kondisi Karin semakin membaik dan naruto merasakan kalau Karin sudah kembali seperti semula tingga menunggunya sadar saja.

"Sekarang jawab aku, sebenarnya siapa dirimu dan kenapa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa

"**Sekarang kau masuklah kea lam bawah sadarmu, aku akan menemuimu di sana dan menjelaskan semuanya" kata suara itu.**

Naruto hanya menganggu lalu berkonsentrasi memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

[ **Naruto Mind Scape** ]

Saat Naruto membuka matanya yang dia lihat adalah sebuah padang rumput dan pemandangan desa konoha di masa Shodaime Hokage, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya sontak Naruto berbalik melihat orang itu. Dia berpakaian ninja tapi dengan model masa lampau mirip seperti penampilan Rikudou Sennin yang pernah Naruto baca di buku, tapi orang ini berambut biru langit dan bermata elang.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Naruto pada orang itu.

"Aku adalah orang yang berbicara denganmu tadi, namaku adalah Kaze" jawab orang yang bernama Kaze itu.

"Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Naruto bertanya

"Aku di masa lalu adalah sahabat dari Rikudou Sennin dan kenapa aku tahu namamu itu karena kau adalah orang yang terpilih untuk melawan dan menghancurkan iblis gagak Tengu di masa depan nanti" jelas Kaze

"Aku belum mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, dan kalau kau adalah sahabat Rikudou Sennin kenapa tak ada namamu dalam sejarah dunia shinobi?" Tanya Naruto lagi (-_-)

"Yang pertama begini, kau sekarang adalah satu satunya pengguna Sage Mode Raja Elang kan?" kata Kaze Naruto hanya mengangguk, "Dan sudah hukum alam bahwa yang bisa mengalahkan dan menghancurkan gagak hanya seekor elang, maka pengguna Sage Mode Raja Elang akan menjadi musuh Iblis Gagak Tengu yang berada dalam legenda dan dalam legenda juga tertulis kalau Rikudou lah yang mengalahkan Tengu tapi semua itu salah" kata Kaze berhenti sejenak.

"Sebenarnya saat Rikudou menyegel Juubi yaitu gabungan dari kesembilan bijuu dalam tubuhnya dia sudah tahu resikonya dan saat Juubi lepas Rikudou melawannya dengan seluruh jiwa raganya dan menyegel Juubi di bulan saat itu juga Rikudou sudah kehabisan tenaga dan akan segera pergi ke Valinor atau tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Tapi sebelum itu muncul sesosok Iblis yang ternyata dalang di balik amukan Juubi dan dia adalah Iblis Gagak Tengu, dia ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membuat dunia baru yang hanya di kuasainya sendiri. Tapi Rikudou Sennin berusaha mencegahnya dan bertarung dengan Tengu, di akhir hayatnya aku sendiri baru turun dari dunia langit ke bumi karena mengemban tugas membawa kedamaian tapi yang kulihat saat itu adalah pertarungan sang penyeimbang dunia Rikudou dengan Iblis Tengu yang sudah menjadi incaran dari di dunia langit dan dia adalah Iblis yang kuincar karena kejahatannya yang sudah merajalela. Aku ke sana dan akan membantu Rikudou tapi saat aku tiba Rikudou akhirnya mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan tubuhnya pun menghilang menjadi cahaya, akhirnya aku harus melawan Iblis Gagak Tengu dan mengorbankan diriku untuk menyegelnya di dalam bumi" jelas Kaze panjang lebar

"Lalu apa hubungan semua ini dengan ku Kaze-san" Tanya Naruto lagi lagi.

"Dengar Naruto pengguna Sage Mode Raja Elang hanya ada dua yaitu kau dan Nidaime Uzukage yang keberadaannya sudah menghilang, lalu di dalam tubuhmu terdapat kekuatan yang sangat besar dan itu semua muncul saat pertama kali kau memakai Sage Mode Raja Elang. Apalagi di tambah fakta bahwa Sage Mode Raja Elang bisa memilih siapa yang bisa mengemban kekuatan itu karena jika ada orang yang menguasai Sage Mode itu dan tudak mendapatkan kekuatan Sage itu seutuhnya maka dia akan berubah menjadi patung Griffin yang pernah kau lihat di Takaboukuzan. Di tambah lagi Sage Mode Raja Elang di turunkan langsung dari negeri para dewa ke Takaboukuzan dan mereka berharap bahwa di masa depan nanti aka nada orang yang bisa mengemban kekuatan itu untuk menghancurkan Iblis Tengu dan lagi pengguna Sage Mode Raja Elang pertama adalah aku dan pencipta Takaboukuzan adalah aku, aku membuat Takaboukuzan dan menyebarkannya di dunia Shinobi sebagai mitos karena aku ingin tahu apakah ada manusia seperti kalian yang bisa mengemban tugas yang sangat berat ini, dan lagi Sage Mode ini di berkati oleh para dewa dan kekuatan ini jauh lebih kuat dari pada kekuatan Bijuu" jelas Kaze, sementara Naruto hanya terperangah mendengarnya karena di dalam tubuhnya ada kekuatan yang bahkan lebih kuat dari pada kakak kembarnya yang notabene adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Dan ternyata tugas yang di emban Naruto sangat berat.

"Jadi Kaze-san apa kekuatanku ini memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti misalnya milik dari Hashirama-sama dengan kekuatan Sage Mode Dewa Alam dapat membuat patung Buddha dengan seribu tangan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja ada Naruto dan aku akan menjelaskan kekuatan itu padamu sekarang dan kau akan berlatih menggunakan kekuatan itu di alam bawah sadarmu ini denganku" kata Kaze berhenti sejenak.

"Yang akan ku beri tahu adalah kekuatan dari Sage Mode yang kau miliki dan ini juga berhubungan dengan elemen yang kau miliki.

**Yang pertama** teknikmu bernama '** Tsubasa Shin **' itu adalah teknik pertamamu di mana kau bisa menumbuhkan atau memunculkan sayap di punggungmu, dan kau bisa terbang dengan sesuka hatimu kemana saja, serta kau bisa mengembangkan jutsu jutsu dari sayapmu itu dengan syarat kau harus terus menerus mengalirkan energy alam ke tubuhmu.

**Yang kedua **teknik lanjutanmu bernama '**Washi no Yoroi**'. Jutsu dimana kau bisa memunculkan zirah warna emas milikku, dan kau akan memakainya juga zirah itu memiliki pertahanan yang sangat kuat dan tidak akan tertembus apa pun sama halnya seperti Susano'o milik Clan Uchiha. Dan dengan ini kau bisa mengembangkan jutsu jutsumu dalam bidang pertahanan.

**Yang ketiga** teknikmu yang ketiga adalah '**Aoi Kaze no Ken**'. Teknik summoning dimana kau mensummon sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari logam gabungan Titanium dan Admantium, memiliki gagang berwarna biru tua, memiliki sisa tajam di kedua sisi, kanan dan kiri. Dan di mata pedangnya terdapat Kristal putih di setiap kau mengaliri chakra elemen maka warna Kristal itu akan berubah. Juga kau bisa mengembangkan kemampuan kenjutsumu dengan pedang ini

**Yang keempat **teknikmu mempunyai nama '**Abata Sora**' Dimana kau bisa mengubah bayanganmu menjadi sosok ksatria yang besarnya sama seperti Susano'o. bentuk fisik dari sosok ksatria itu dapat kau bayangkan sendiri maka dia akan berubah sesuai keinginanmu. Dan dengan ini kau juga bisa menyerang musuh dengan jarak yang sangat jauh, dan lagi kau dapat mengganti ganti senjata avatarmu dan caranya tinggal kau bayangkan saja.

**Yang kelima** teknikmu memiliki nama '**Washi no Dansetsu**'dimana dengan teknik ini kau dapat memanggil tiga Griffin dengan besar seperti Kyuubi, yang memiliki elemen sama dengan milkmu yaitu Angin, Air, dan Es. Setiap Griffin mu memiliki sejumlah jutsu yang sama dengan kekuatan Juubi, dan masalah jutsu Griffinmu tinggal kau bayangkan saja maka tiap Griffinmu akan mengeluarkan jutsu yang kau bayangkan itu.

**Yang keenam dan terakhir ** bernama '**Sanryu no Kami**' dengan ini kau bisa memanggil tiga naga sesuai elemen yang kau miliki juga naga itu berkepala tiga dan besarnya sebesar patung Buddha milik Hashirama Senju. Dan teknik ini adalah teknik terkuat yang di miliki pengguna Sage Mode Raja Elang" jelas Kaze panjang x lebar.

"Jadi kapan aku akan memulai latihanku Kaze-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita akan mulai malam nanti, sekarang kembali lah kedunia mu. Karena kekasihmu sudah akan sadar." Kata Kaze sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

[** In Real World** ]

Naruto membuka matanya dan sekarang posisinya sedang menggenggam tangan kiri Karin kemudian Naruto merasakan pergerakan pada tangan Karin dan segera menoleh pada gadis itu. Karin perlahan lahan membuka matanya dan bergumam pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Ehm, aku dimana sekarang?" gumam Karin, sementara Naruto melihat Karin sadar langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan berbisik sesuatu di telinga Karin.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Karin-chan, karena kau sudah terbaring selama 2 hari dan sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit Konoha" balas Naruto seraya melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajah Karin yang sedikit merona.

"Jadi selama itu juga kau menungguku sadar Naru-kun?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Tentu saja Karin-chan, aku sangat khawatir melihat kondisimu yang terbaring lemah itu" jawab Naruto sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Karin.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir Naru-kun" kata Karin.

"Tak apa Karin-chan" balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, lalu Naruto memegang kedua pipi Karin dengan tangannya. Sebelumnya Karin sempat berfikir naruto akan menciumnya dan ternyata benar, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Karin dan memiringkan kepalanya sementara Karin menutup matanya. Keduanya semakin mendekat sampai hanya kurang 5cm dan

**CUP!**

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu, semula itu hanya ciuman biasa lama kelamaan nafsu mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Naruto mulai melumat bibir Karin membuat Karin mendesah pelan karena perlakuan Naruto.

"Mnnhhhh Naru" desah Karin, sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi semangat dia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Karin berusaha meminta akses masuk kepada Karin dan Karin langsung membuka mulutnya dan lidah Naruto langsung masuk bergerilya di dalam rongga mulut Karin mengabsen gigi gigi putihnya beradu lidah dan tentu saja Karin yang kalah.

Tak sampai di situ, Naruto melihat ke Karin dan meminta persetujuan Karin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bibir mereka masih bertautan dan tangan Naruto menyusup ke dalam baju Karin lalu meremas dada kirinya dengan lembut dan perlahan ternyata Karin tak memakai pakaian dalam dan perlakuan Naruto membuat Karin kembali mendesah pelan karena bibir mereka masih bertautan.

"Mnnhhh N-Na-Naru, terussshhhh"desah Karin.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya tapi tangan kanannya tetap meremas dada Karin pelan, memiliki inisiatif Naruto menyusupkan juga tangan kirinya dan meremas dada kanan Karin membuat Karin semakin mendesah.

"Annnhhhhh Naru engggghhh ahhhhhhhh terussshh Naru, remaslah lebihhh kuaattt ahhh" desah Karin.

Naruto yang mendengarnya melakukan tugasnya lagi dan meremas kedua dada Karin dengan lebih kuat membuat Karin keenakan, tapi mereka segera menghentikan kegiatannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Ternyata dia adalah Tsunade. Sementara Naruto dan Karin sedikit kesal karena kegiatan mereka harus berhenti dengan cepat.

"Ehm maaf kalau aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian Naruto Karin, tapi aku harus memeriksa keadaan Karin sekarang" kata Tsunade yang langsung berjalan kearah Karin dan memeriksa keadaannya sedangkan Naruto sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Tsunade bisa memeriksa Karin.

"Keadaanmu sudah baik baik saja, dan hari ini juga kalian boleh pulang" kata Tsunade.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama" kata Karin

"Terima kasih ya Tsunade Baa-san karena sudah merawat Karin" ucap Naruto

"Sama sama kalian berdua, dan Naruto apa kau akan kembali ke keluargamu lagi di Konoha ini?" tanya Tsunade penuh harap.

"Aku tidak bisa Baa-san, karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi ninja Uzushio. Dan kalau masalah kedua itu sudah kupikirkan tapi aku belum akan kembali dengan mereka karena kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu sudah membuat hatiku sakit" balas Naruto. Tsunade mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Karin akhirnya bisa pulang dari rumah sakit dan segera kembali ke penginapan mereka. Sesampainya di sana mereka segera masuk ke kamar dan kebetulan atau tidak Karin dan Naruto satu kamar sedangkan Yuuto satu kamar dengan Roku. Karin duduk di tempat tidur dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidur sementara Naruto duduk di depan Karin dan mereka saling berhadapan.

"Boleh kulanjutkan yang tadi Karin-hime?" Naruto bertanya pada Karin.

"Tentu Naru-kun" jawab Karin.

Naruto mendekati Karin lalu memegang baju Karin dan melepasnya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya baju bagian atas Karin terlepas dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat melihat itu. Sedangkan Karin merasa malu sekaligus senang karna Naruto kelihatan menyukai tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu Naruto juga memelorotkan celana Karin hingga sekarang Karin hanya memakai celana dalam warna putih senada dengan warna kulitnya.

Naruto mendekati Karin dan kembali mencium serta melumat bibir mungil Karin dengan lembut dan perlahan tapi lama kelamaan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan lidah Naruto juga kembali bergerilya di dalam rongga mulut Karin membuat Karin kembali mendesah.

"Annnhhhhh Naru" desah Karin.

Naruto yang melihat nafsu Karin naik tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto melepas ciumannya dengan Karin karena mereka berdua sudah kehabisan nafas. Naruto membaringkan tubuh Karin di tempat tidur dan melepas celana dalamnya, sekarang tubuh Karin benar benar terekspos. Naruto semakin terkagum akan hal yang dilihatnya ini, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Karin lalu menghirup aroma memabukan dari sana dan tanpa member kesempatan Karin bicara dia segera menjilat serta member kissmark pada leher itu menandakan hanya Narutolah yang boleh menyentuh Karin. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama dan merasa cukup Naruto segera berhenti lalu segera menatap wajah Karin, Karin hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan mata sayu membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu untuk menyentuh Karin lebih dari ini.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke dada Karin dan melihatnya dengan seksama, bentuknya sempurnya kekenyalan dan kelembutannya sangat memabukan Naruto apalagi aroma dari bagian itu membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu. Tangan kanan Naruto mulai bergerak dan meremas dada kiri Karin dengan lembut tapi lama kelamaan menjadi semakin keras tapi tetap menjaga kekuatan remasannya agar Karin tidak kesakitan.

"Annggghhh ahhhh~ Naru~, ku emmmhhh lebihhh cepat ahhhh" desah Karin.

Naruto merasa sudah mendapat lampu hijau kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, tapi tak hanya itu wajah Naruto mendekati dada kanan Karin dan menghirup aroma memabukan dari sana. Naruto membuka mulutnya lalu melumat serta menghisam putting susu Karin dengan lebut seperti bayi yang menyusui pada ibunya dan karena itu Karin mengeluarkan desahan serta erangan lagi.

"Enggghhh… ahhhhnnnn Naru, le..lebih kuat ayo annhhhh ahhh lah Naru AHHHHH" desah Karin lagi.

Naruto mendengarnya menjadi sangat senang dan tak hanya putingnya saja tapi kali ini Naruto juga melumat serta mengemut sebagian dari dada kanan Karin dan tangan kanannya tetap meremas dada kirinya membuat kedua bongkahan payudara itu menjadi merah. Naruto melepas mulutnya dan menghentikan remasannya membuat Karin kecewa. Sekarang tatapan Naruto beralih pada vagina Karin yang sudah basah hingga membasahi seprei di bawahnya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian itu dan menghirup dalam dalam aroma di bagian itu dan ternyata aromanya sangat memabukan bagi Naruto.

Naruto memasukan dua jari tangan kanannya secara perlahan ke lubang Karin menggosok lubang itu perlahan hingga menusuk nusuknya secara perlahan dan ternyata Karin menyukainya.

"AHHHHH~ Naru, leeebihhhh ce aaahhhhh~ pat. Puaskan aku Naru, enghhhhh annhhhhh ahhhhhh" desah Karin panjang.

Naruto kini mulai mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya perlahan tapi semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat dan yang memudahkan Naruto melakukan itu karena lubang Karin sudah sangat basah.

"KYAAAAHHH Naru, ak-aku su-sudah Ahhhhh engggghhhh annnhhh ahhhhh" racau Karin kali ini.

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dengan gerakan keluar masuk pada lubang Karin, tak mau hanya segini Naruto menambahkan jumlah jarinya menjadi tiga jari dan semakin mempercepat gerakan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri bergerak ke payudara kanan Karin lalu meremasnya dengan liar tapi tetap lembut.

"ENGGGHHH AAAAHHHHH KYAAAAAHHH NARU, CEPAT LEBIH CEPAT AAAHHHH KYAAAAHH LAGI AAAAANNNGGGHHHHH. A-aku keluar AHHHH"

Crooot! Crooott! CROOTT! CROOOOTT!

Vagina Karin menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya dan membasahi tangan kanan Naruto tapi Naruto tak berhenti malah semakin liar menggerakan jarinya juga sambil memilin milin clitoris milik Karin tak sampai di situ Naruto melepaskan tugas tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada bagian itu lalu menjilat bagian itu dengan liar mengeluar masukkan lidahnya, menjilat dinding bagian dalam vagina Karin.

"Aaaannngggghhhhhh kyaaaaahhh ahhhh~ engghhhh~ Ahhhhhhh ~ Aannnnhhhhh, Naru~ lebih cepat, lebiiiihhhhh kuat aaahhhh~" desah Karin lagi.

Tak hanya menjilat kini Naruto menggigit pelan clitoris Karin membuat tubuh Karin bergerak liar, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri karena merasa keenakan. Naruto tak lagi menggunakan lidahnya tapi kini mulutnya mengemut bagian itu membuat Karin menggelinjang dengan kuat karena sensasi yang dirasakannya.

"Aaaahhhhhh Naruuuhhhhh ahhh akuuhhhh~ ke… ahhhhh keluar la… gihhhh kyaaaahhhh" jerit Karin, dan vaginanya langsung menyemburkan cairan orgasme yang sangat banyak ke wajah Naruto tapi semuanya sudah keburu di telan oleh Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari dari vagina Karin dan menatap wajah sayu Karin, dan Karin yang melihat Naruto seakan meminta lebih dari Naruto.

"Engghh Naru, ayo lakukan saja. Aku akan menerima apapun yang terjadi asalkan kau yang melakukannya" ujar Karin.

"Jangan sekarang Hime, setelah ujian final berakhir aku akan meminta izin pada Arashii Jii-san agar hubungan kita di restui dan melanjutkan hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Karena aku mencintaimu Karin-hime" balas Naruto.

Karin mendengarnya merasakan senang yang amat sangat dalam dirinya karena tidak salah dia memilih Naruto untuk jadi pasangannya. Selepas pembicaraan itu Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium serta melumat bibir mungil Karin lagi dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Sekarang tidurlah Hime, dan nanti malam aku akan berlatih untuk menghadapi ujian Jounin tahap final nanti" kata Naruto

"Kau akan berlatih dimana Naru-kun?" tanya dengan nada lemah karena tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras akibat permainan tadi.

"Di alam bawah sadarku" jawab Naruto.

Tentu Karin bingung dengan jawaban Naruto dan ingin bertanya lagi tapi Naruto segera menjawab kebingungan Karin dengan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya dari awal sampai akhir. Tentu Karin sangat terkejut dengan cerita Naruto, karena kekasihnya mengemban tugas berat untuk melindungi dunia shinobi dari kehancuran.

"Sekarang tidurlah Hime, aku akan menjagamu. Dan nanti malam aku akan berlatih di tempat ini tapi tepatnya memasuki alam bawah sadarku" kata Naruto.

Karin hanya mengangguk, Naruto ikut berbaring di sebelah Karin dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Dan Karin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto jadinya posisi mereka berhadapan juga Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Karin dan mereka pun tertidur dalam posisi yang seperti itu.

Malamnya, Naruto segera bangun dengan pelan pelan menyingkap selimut di tubuhnya agar Karin tidak terganggu akibat pergerakan Naruto. Lalu Naruto menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Karin agar tidak kedinginan. Naruto duduk bersila di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur lalu menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

[ **Naruto Mind Scape** ]

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya dia sudah berada di padang rumput tempat bertemunya pertama kali dengan orang bernama Kaze. Naruto berjalan sebentar ke tengan padang rumput itu menikmata angin berhembus sampai ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya dan dia pun berbalik.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya Naruto" kata Kaze

"Tentu saja Kaze-san, pertama bagaimana latihan pertamaku untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Sage Mode-ku yang bernama '**Tsubasa Shin**'?" Tanya Naruto

"Pertama carnya kau tinggal panggil salah satu kuchiyosemu di antara Aoi dan Inazuma lalu pakai teknik penggabungan yang akan menggabungkan dirimu dengan salah satu di antara Aoi dan Inazuma tak hanya satu tapi bisa juga kau bergabung dengan keduanya. Setelah kau bergabung maka kau bisa memunculkan sayap legenda itu di punggungmu." Jelas Kaze

Naruto loncat mundur beberapa meter hingga jaraknya dan Kaze sekarang menjadi 5 meter. Naruto menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi memngumpulkan energi alam sebanyak banyaknya, lalu kelopak mata Naruto berubah menjadi biru dan mata sapphirenya berubah menjadi mata elang dengan pandangan tajam serta naruto juga sudah memakai jubah biru dengan aksen api putihnya.

Naruto menggigit jempol kirinya hingga berdarah dan dia oleskan darah itu ke lengan kanannya lalu merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah lalu muncul kepulan asap putih tebal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Aoi**"

Muncullah burung elang dengan bulu di tubuhnya berwarna cukup unik yaitu biru, dia langsung terbang dan bertengger bahu Naruto seraya bertanya.

"Hey, Naruto kenapa kau memanggilku?" Aoi bertanya ke Naruto.

"Begini Aoi, aku harus melatih kemampuan khsus pertama Sage Modeku yaitu'Tsubasa Shin' dan caranya aku harus melakukan penggabungan denganmu dan kau nanti akan menjadi sayapku" jawab Naruto.

"Ohh begitu, baik kita mulai sekarang" balas Aoi.

Naruto merapal segel tangan yang cukup sulit untuk seorang Naruto, tapi Naruto berusaha merapal segel tangan itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

"**Senpo: Tsubasa Shin**"

Ucap Naruto, tapi tidak terjadi apapun pada diri Naruto dan pada diri Aoi. Dan ternyata percobaan pertama telah gagal. Tapi Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja dan kembali mengulang jutsu itu sampai beberapa kali.

Hampir satu jam Naruto mencoba melakukan jutsu itu dan sekarang sudah masuk percobaan kedua puluhnya, di percobaan kedua puluhnya Naruto tak mau gagal lagi. Dia menyerap lagi banyak energy alam dan energy itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru langit seraya mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

"**Senpo: Tsubasa Shin**"

Di percobaan kali ini, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Aoi pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya biru keputihan yang terang dan cahaya tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, selanjutnya muncul sayap elang besar berwarna biru muncul di punggungnya dan dengan itu Naruto terlihat semakin gagah. Kaze melihat itu cukup senang karena hanya dalam waktu satu jam Naruto sudah bisa melakukan kemampuan khusus dari Sage Modenya.

"Kau hebat Naruto bisa melakukan percobaan jutsu itu hanya dalam waktu satu jam dan aku salut padamu Naruto. Tapi sekarang kau harus mencoba kemampuan Tsubasa Shin milikmu, sekarang kau harus menyerangku dan aku akan mengobservasi jutsu jutsumu" kata Kaze dengan suara lantang dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Dia mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang cukup tinggi ke langit dan jaraknya dengan tanah sekitar delapan meter. Naruto merapal sebuah segel dengan cepat dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya dengan lantang.

"**Senpo: Tetsu no Tsubasa **"

Sayap Naruto yang semulanya lembut seperti sayap elang kebanyakan tapi dengan menyebutkan jutsu ini sayap Naruto berubah menjadi sekeras baja dan secara otomatis menembakan ratusan bulu sayap besi bagaikan senapan mesin dengan kecepatan tinggi ke Kaze. Kaze hanya tersenyum melihat kemampuan Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menggumam sebuah nama jutsu yang membuatnya bisa mengelak dari serangan Naruto.

"**Tomei Karada**"

Bulu bulu besi itu hanya menembus tubuh Kaze ketika melewatinya, dan dengan teknik itu Kaze tidak terluka sama sekali. Tapi dengan cepat lagi Naruto kembali merapal segel tangan.

"**Senpo: Bakuhatsu-tenika Washi no Hane**"

Naruto kembali menembakan bulu bulu sayap elangnya tapi kali ini sayap itu terbakar oleh api biru dan Kaze merasakan bahaya yang lebih besar dia juga ikut merapal segel tangan dan berteriak.

"**Fuuton: Tate no Kaze**"

Terciptalah dinding warna biru muda transparan di hadapannya dan ketika bulu sayap Naruto mengenai dindin angin itu, bulu Naruto segera meledak dan menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

DUUAAAARRR! DUAAARRR! DUUAAARR!

Ledakan tersebut menghasilkan asap hitam pekat kemudian setelah asap itu menghilang memperlihatkan kawan yang cukup besar di hadapan Kaze setelah ledakan besar itu terjadi. Kaze menghilangkan perisai anginnya dan tersenyum lebar kepada Naruto.

"Kau cukup hebat Naruto, sekarang coba kau tahan seranganku" kata Kaze lantang.

Dia merapal segel tangan yang sangat rumit tapindapat dilakukannya dengan mudah seakan akan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"**Fuuton: Kazeryu no Jutsu**"

Kaze menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menyemburkan angin bertekanan tinggi berbentuk naga kearah Naruto, sementara Naruto kembali merapal segel yang rumit dengan cepat.

"**Senpo: Burushirudo**"

Sayap besar Naruto menutupi dirinya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dalam sayap itu kemudian tercipta tornado yang sangat besar dengan Naruto sebagai titik pusatnya. Naga angin Kaze tidak mengenai Naruto melainkan terkena tornado Naruto lalu berputar hingga terlempar ke langit dan menghilang.

Naruto menghilangkan tornadonya dan membuka serta melebarkan sayapnya lagi sehingga dia bisa terbang lagi dengan normal tapi tiba tiba sebuah serangan lagi di lancarkan Kaze dengan bentuk ratusan perisai angin. Naruto kali ini menyerap energi alam lebih banyak lagi sehingga aura keemasan memancar keluar dari tubuhnya dan tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya sudah memakai zirah emas di seluruh tubuhnya (**bntuknya kyk Goldcros saint sagitarius di film Saint Seiya, Cuma tanpa penutup yang di kepala dan bentuk crosnya kyk yg di pake Seiya pas lawan Saint Poseidon tapi tanpa sayap besinya**) lalu sayap Naruto berubah menjadi warna kuning keemasan sehingga Naruto terlihat sangat gagah dengan zirah itu dan Naruto menggumamkan nama teknik itu dengan perlahan.

"**Senpo: Washi no Yoroi**"

Dengan cepat lagi Naruto merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan sepertinya kerumitan segel tangan sangat sulit dan mungkin jutsu yang di pakainya itu ber-Rank SS.

"**Senpo: Gorudenshirudo**"

Tercipta perisai warna emas berbentuk bintang berujung delapan yang sangat besar tercipta di hadapan Naruto dan Naruto juga merentangkan tangannya untuk memperkuat perisainya dan serangan Kaze hanya mengenai perisai besar itu. Setelah serangan itu berakhir menghilang pula perisai besar milik Naruto, sedangkan Kaze melihat perubahan Naruto hanya terkaget karena dalam satu kali latihan Naruto sudah bisa membangkitkan kemampuan khusus dari Sage Modenya.

Tapi ternyata Naruto belum sadar akan keadaannya sekarang, dan lagi sekarang mungkin kekagetan karena aura biru muncul di tangan kanan Naruto dan lama kelamaan aura biru itu membentuk sebuah pedang dengan panjang 80cm, sisi tajam di kedua sisinya kanan dan kiri, gagang berwarna biru tua berukiran api putih, juga di mata pedangnya terdapat kristal putih dan Kristal itu akan berubah warnanya ketika Naruto mengalirkan chakranya.

Sekarang Kaze semakin yakin bahwa Naruto adalah orang tepat untuk mengemban tugas yang sangat berat ini, hari ini saja Naruto sudah bisa membangkitkan dua kemampuan khusus dari Sage Modenya. Kaze terlihat senang dan berteriak kearah Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari ketidak sadarannya.

"Hey Naruto, lihat sekarang bagaimana kondisi fisikmu saat ini" teriak Kaze lantang.

Naruto akhirnya sadar akan keadaan sekitar, dan melihat penampilan tubuhnya sekarang serta melihat pedang yang ada di tangannya dan ternyata itu adalah dua kemampuan khususnya yang telah dia bangkitkan dalam waktu singkat.

"Hey Naruto sepertinya latihan kita cukup dan sepertinya kau sudah bisa memasterisasi tiga kemampuan khusus. Terlihat dari hasil pertarungan kita beberapa saat lalu" kata Kaze "Sekarang kembali lah ke duniamu, karena beberapa hari lagi ujian tahap final di mulai" lanjutnya.

Naruto menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

[ **In Real World **]

Naruto sadar dan sudah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan melihat ke jam yang ada di dinding ternyata masih malam. Jam itu masih menunjukan pukul setengan tiga, lalu pandangan Naruto dia arahkan ke tempat tidur dan melihat Karin yang masih tertidur lelap dengan selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuh polosnya. Dia, Naruto mendekati Karin dan berbaring di sebelah Karin. Karin membuka matanya sebentar dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memandanginya.

"Ada apa kau memandangiku Naru?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak apa apa Karin. Aku hanya senang aja melihat wajah tidurmu yang tenang dan damai itu" jawab Naruto, "Sekarang kembali lah tidur, besok aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling desa Konoha" lanjut Naruto, lalu menarik Karin kedalam pelukannya dan mereka pun tertidur.

Keesokan, mereka sudah bersiap seperti kata Naruto mereka berjalan jalan ke sekitar desa Konoha. Mereka berjalan santai di tengah keramaian desa Konoha,dan tidak sedikit juga yang menyapa Naruto karena banyak dari mereka yang mengenali Naruto sebagai anak Hokage yang hilang dan telah kembali dan banyak juga yang mengenalnya sebagai **Uzushio no Aoi Senko**. Mereka terus berjalan jalan sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka belum sarapan dan Naruto menyarankan untuk makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku, tempat makan favoritnya dulu.

"Ehm Naru-kun, apa masih jauh dari tempat yang kau katakana?" Tanya Karin

"Tidak Hime, lihatlah kedepan. Itu adalah kedai ramen favoritku, ayo kesana" ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Karin.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka langsung duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan dan memesan ramen. Naruto memesan ramen ukuran jumbo sedangkan Karin hanya memesan ramen asin. Saat Teuchi pemilik Ichiraku mengantarkan ramennya dia kaget melihat Naruto ada di hadapannya.

"N-Na-Naruto, apa ini benar kau?" tanya Teuchi.

"Ini benar aku paman Teuchi, dan yang di sebelahku adalah kekasihku namanya Karin" kata Naruto

"Salam kenal Teuchi-san" ujar Karin.

"Salam kenal juga nona, Naruto sudah lama kau tidak kemari sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Ahh sekarang lebih baik kalian nikmati ramennya" kata Teuchi lalu meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

Naruto dan Karin makan ramen mereka sambil berbincang bincang, bercanda tawa, dan ketenangan mereka terganggu saat seorang laki laki yang mirip Naruto hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam dan bermata merah masuk ke kedai ramen bersama seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang di gandengnya lalu berteriak memesan dua ramen dan Naruto mengenal mereka, yang satu adalah Menma dan satunya Hinata yang Naruto dengar dengar saat berada di Konoha bahwa Menma dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Paman Teuchi, ramen misonya dua yah" teriak Menma

"Baik segera aku siapkan" balas Teuchi.

Menma dan Hinata langsung duduk di tempat yang kosong dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto sampai Naruto melihat kearah Menma dan berkata.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak Menma-Nii, telingaku bisa tuli mendengar teriakanmu. Dan kasihan juga Karin dan Hinata harus mendengar suara cemprengmu" kata Naruto pedas.

Setelah mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, Menma sadar juga akan kehadiran adik kembarnya Naruto di sana yang sedang makan ramen juga. Menma dan Hinata segera menoleh ke Naruto serta Menma menoleh ke Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ehehehe, maaf Naruto. Ku kira tadi tempat ini kosong dan baru kami berdua saja yang datang" ujar Menma sambil nyengir.

"Bagaimana kau tidak sadar Menma-Nii, sedari tadi kau hanya asik bermesraan dengan Hinata. Ternyata kabar yang ku dengar kalau kalian sudah menjadi kekasih itu benar yah" balas Naruto

"Ehehehe itu benar Otouto, dan siapa gadis berambut merah yang ada di sampingmu itu?" kali ini Menma bertanya.

"Ohh, dia Karin. Dan dia adalah kekasihku" jawab Naruto bangga.

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Karin Otouto" Tanya Menma penasaran dan dalam batinnya Menma menebak kalau Naruto sudah mendahuluinya dalam hal mendapatkan seorang gadis.

"Yah sejak awal ujian Jounin" jawab Naruto santai.

"Jadi Menma-Nii, bagaimana keadaan di rumah saat setelah aku berhasil melawan dan mengalahkan Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto sekarang.

"Yah sejak itu mereka menjadi terlihat lebih senang terutama Kaa-san, karena dia selalu berharap kau selamat dari kejadian dulu itu dan harapannya benar. Lalu mereka meinta padaku untuk mengajakmu pulang lagi, bagaimana Otouto? Dan lagi… sejak kapan kau memanggil Tou-san dengan sebutan Tou-san lagi dan bukan dengan namanya?" Tanya menma balik bingung, karena setahunya Naruto itu membenci orang tua mereka

"Kalau masalah itu aku tidak bisa janji Menma-Nii karena sekarang aku ninja Uzushio tapi kalau untuk berkunjung mungkin aku bisa. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua itu karena aku berfikir membenci seseorang apalagi orang tua kita sendiri bukanlah hal yang baik karena benci hanya menghadirkan kegelapan dalam diri seseorang dan aku berfikir untuk mencoba memaafkan perbuatan Kaa-san dan Tou-san di masa lalu akan lebih baik jadi yah begitu keputusanku" jelas Naruto panjang lebar, sementara Menma hanya memandang adik kembarnya dengan bangga karena adiknya memiliki jiwa yang begitu besar untuk memaafkan orang yang padahal sudah membuangnya dan menyia-nyiakannya di masa lalu.

"Ohh Menma-Nii kami duluan yah. Paman Teuchi uangnya aku taruh di meja ya" kata Naruto pada Teuchi seraya meninggalkan kedai itu dan berjalan jalan kembali di desa Konoha, desa kelahirannya.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, Menma mengantarkan Hinata pulang dan menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto sampai pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi. Ekspresi dari Minato dan Kushina terlihat sangat senang juga mereka sangat terharu kalau Naruto dapat memaafkan kesalahan mereka di masa lalu, dan Naruto juga ikut terharu mendengar penuturan Menma karena dialah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

"Menma, apa kau bisa mengajak Naruto ke rumah ini sekarang. Kaa-san sudah sangat rindu pada Naruto ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto sebelum terlambat" kata Kushina.

"Baik kalau itu mau Kaa-san aku akan cari Naruto dulu, Jaa" ucap Menma lalu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

Menma terus mencari Naruto dan akhirnya menemukan Naruto di tempat berkumpul team 7 seperti biasanya dan dia melihat Naruto sedang bermesraan dengan Karin. Menma mendekati mereka berdua dan berdehem.

"Ehm, Naruto ayo ikut aku ke rumah. Kau sudah di tunggu Kaa-san dan Tou-san" kata Menma

"Eh, baik kalau begitu, Ayo Karin kita pergi sekarang" ajak Naruto dan mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kediaman Namikaze.

Dan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan apa reaksi dari MinaKushi melihat anaknya dan juga bagaimana reaksi Kushina jika mengetahui bahwa Uzushio masih ada dan kakaknya masih hidup serta apakah reaksi dari MinaKushi saat Naruto akan melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Karin yang notabene anak dari kakaknya ke jenjang yang serius. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya di chapter depan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Fiiuhhh akhirnya selesai chapter tiga, maaf yah para readers kalo saya updatenya lama. Soalnya nyari idenya cukup sulit dan juga saya harus teratur ngetiknya sampe 7k/chapter jadi maklumi aja. Di tambah lagi kn buat SMP udah deket ujian jadi saya kgk bisa janji buat update kilat. Dan di sini juga sudah di jelaskan beberapa kemampuan khusus dari Sage Mode Raja Elang yang di kuasai Naruto.

Maaf juga kalo adegan pertarungan dan romancenya masih jelek banget, saya akan berusaha buat adegan pertarungan dan romance yang lebih baik lagi. Seperti biasa akhir kata saya minta

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Wind Hyperion Logout**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi Oc dan jalan ceritanya punya saya semua**

**Genre : Adventure & Romance**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin)**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Abal, SKMS, Gaje, Kata kata membingungkan, Ancur, OC, OOC. Kata2 sama berulang ulang, Lemon, Lime**

**BUAT YANG GAK SUKA, SAYA GK MAKSA ANDA BACA. DAN YANG GK SUKA TINGGAL PENCET TOMBOL BACK AJA**

**Summary: **Naruto seorang anak yang di buang oleh orang tuanya, yang tidak tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki bakat menjadi seorang ninja. Dia di buang karena dianggap lemah dan tidak berbakat jika di bandingkan dengan sang kakak kembar sekaligus jinchuriki Kyuubi. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup seorang Naruto? (Jelek bikin summary)

**Di Fict ini Naruto murni gk pnya namanya Doujutsu dan saya buat naruto jadi master Senjutsu biar beda aja. Soalnya dari banyak fict Naruto selalu di dewakan karena Doujutsunya, coba Naruto tingkat kekuatannya Godlike tp bukan karena Doujutsu dan punya lima elemen, tapi punya kekuatansetingkat Godlike karena memasterisasi Senjutsu dan mempunya control chakra yang lebih perfect dari Tobirama, juga di sini waktunya juga mundur seperti misi Tazuna jadi mereka ngelaksanain misi itu pas chuunin karena musuhnya bisa Rank B-A, di Fict ini juga saya buat Minato bisa nguasain Sage Mode petapa katak juga punya elemen angin soalnya kn jutsunya Minato terbatas. Jadi semua di sini ****Full My Imagination****.**

**Thanks buat semua yang udah nge-review dan meminta kelanjutan fict saya yang satu ini dan terima kasih juga buat para silent readers yang udah baca fit saya ini**

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Tadaima, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ako-chan" teriak Menma dari depan pintu muncul dengan meninggalkan seberkas kilatan kuning

"Okaeri Menma, oh ya dimana Naruto. Tadi kau sudah memanggil dia kan?" Tanya Kushina

"Sudah, Kaa-san Cuma tadi dia kutinggal pergi menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu. Hehehehe" jawab Menma sambil cengar cengir.

"Hah kau ini, kenapa kau tinggalkan adik kembarmu? Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya menggunakan Hiraishin?" Tanya Kushina garang.

"Maaf Kaa-san, aku lupa" jawab Menma

"Ya sudahlah, kita tunggu Naruto di dalam saja" ajak Kushina seraya masuk ke dalam bersama Menma.

Sementara itu di tempat NaruKarin, mereka yang menerima ajakan Menma ke rumahnya saat ini sedang berjalan ke sana. Tapi mereka berjalan dengan sangat santai apalagi sambil mengobrol.

"Hei Naru-kun, apa kau yakin tak apa pergi ke tempat orang tuamu sekarang dan bukannya kau masih sakit hati yah terhadap perbuatan mereka?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku yakin Karin, kalau masalah kedua itu aku berusaha untuk memaafkan mereka karena ku piker mereka berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua" jawab Naruto.

"Kau memang berhati besar Naru-kun" ujar Karin.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan mempercepat jalan mereka agar cepat sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan kediaman Namikaze, dan Naruto segera mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya sebentar" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam kediaman itu, dia segera membuka pintu tapi saat pintu terbuka dia malah kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena melihat orang di hadapannya.

"Okaeri Kaa-san" sapa Naruto, sedangkan Karin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wanita di depannya dan dia sudah mengira bahwa di depannya adalah ibu dari Naruto.

"N-Na-Naruto, apa benar ini kamu nak?" Tanya Kushina terbata

"Ini benar Naru Kaa-san, lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam saja. Tidak baik berbicara di luar" kata Naruto, Kushina sempat bingung melihat gadis berambut merah di samping Naruto dan ingin bertanya tapi dia piker lebih baik menanyakannya di dalam rumah saja dan mereka bertiga pun masuk setelah ajakan Kushina.

Di ruang keluarga, terlihat Naruko, Menma, serta Minato menunggu Kushina membukakan pintu seseorang dengan bosan karena menurut mereka ini cukup lama hanya untuk melihat seorang tamu.

"Kenapa Kaa-chan lama sekali sih" gerutu Naruko

"Sabar Ako-chan, mungkin tamunya bukan tamu biasa" balas Minato.

Mereka terus menunggu sampai teriakan Kushina mengagetkan mereka.

"Minato, Naruko, Menma lihat siapa yang datang!" teriak Kushina seraya muncul di ambang pintu lalu masuk bersama dua orang yang bersamanya tadi. Mereka bertiga sangat terkejut bukan tapi hanya Minato dan Naruko yang sangat terkejut tapi Menma biasa biasa saja.

"N-N-Na-Naruto, apakah benar itu kamu nak?" Tanya Minato terbata

"Ini benar benar Naru Tou-san" jawab Naruto, Minato berdiri dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat karena wajar saja dia sudah membuang Naruto dulu dan tidak bertemu selama delapan tahun. Orang tua mana yang tidak rindu dengan anaknya yang sudah berpisah dengan dirinya dan Kushina selama delapan tahun.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu, dan ajak gadis berambut merah di sebelahmu juga" ajak Minato lalu mereka semua duduk di meja melingkar. Minato kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto selama ini.

"Naruto Tou-san minta maaf sedalam dalamnya padamu akibat perbuatan tolol Tou-san di masa lalu, dan coba ceritakan pada Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ako-chan, dan Menma apa yang terjadi denganmu selama delapan tahun ini?" Tanya Minato setelah meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa apa Tou-san Naru juga sudah memaafkan Tou-san" kata Naruto lalu dia menceritakan awal setelah dia dibuang ke dimensi Hiraishin, dia muncul di Takaboukuzan, kehidupannya di Takaboukuzan, sampai dia di terima dengan baik oleh Uzukage di Uzushio. Mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu sangat terkejut akibat perjalanan hidup Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Naru-kun bukannya Uzushiogakure telah hancur yah?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sebenarnya Uzushio tidak hancur Kaa-san tapi mereka menutup diri dari dunia luar karena mereka sempat mendengar aliansi Kiri-Kumo-Iwa akan menyerang mereka maka dari itu Yondaime Uzukage atau Naru panggil Arashii Jii-san membuat kekkai dengan fuinjutsu yang bahkan tak dapat di tembus oleh Hashirama-sama dan Madara Uchiha sekalipun" jawab Naruto

"Tadi kau bilang apa Naru-kun? Arashii Jii-san? Kenapa namanya mirip dengan kakak Kaa-san?" Tanya Kushina lagi karena nama Yondaime Uzukage sama dengan nama kakaknya.

"Arashii Jii-san memang adalah kakak dari Kaa-san" jawab Naruto.

"J-Jadi Arashii Nii-san masih hidup Naru-kun?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Iya itu benar Kaa-san" kata Naruto.

Kushina merasakan senang yang amat sangat karena satu satunya keluarganya yaitu kakaknya masih hidup, lalu Kushina melihat ke gadis berambut merah yang ada di samping Naruto dan bertanya lagi ke Naruto soal gadis yang di sampingnya.

"Emm Naru-kun, siapa gadis berambut merah yang ada di sampingmu itu?" Tanya Kushina bingung

"Eh iya aku sampai lupa, dia adalah Karin Uzumaki anak dari Arashii Jii-san dan Runa Baa-san yang berarti sepupuku sekaligus saat ini dia sudah menjadi kekasihku" kata Naruto mengenalkan Karin.

"Salam kenal Kushina Baa-san dan Minato Jii-san" kata Karin memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh kalian kan sepupu berarti masih ada hubungan darah kenapa kalian berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukannya itu dilarang kan?" Tanya Minato kali ini.

"Tou-san mungkin hal ini tidak di perbolehkan di lima desa besar tapi di Uzushio hal ini boleh di lakukan" jelas Naruto

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu ya Kushi-chan?" kali ini Minato bertanya pada istrinya.

"Sebenarnya itu diperbolehkan Minato dan hal itu berlaku hanya untuk clan Uzumaki saja. Jadi wajar wajar saja" jawab Kushina kelewat santai.

Mendengar jawaban pasti dari Kushina Minato hanya bengong karena ada hubungan seperti itu di clan Uzumaki.

"Lalu Naru-kun? Apa kau bisa ajak Kaa-san untuk bertemu Arashii-Nii?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruto

"Bisa Kaa-san, kalau Kaa-san mau kita akan ke sana setelah ujian jounin tahap final beberapa hari lagi telah selesai" jawab Naruto

Setelah perbincangan itu, Kushina langsung menggeret Karin dan Naruko untuk mengobrol di taman belakang Namikaze Mansion sedangkan Naruto, Minato, dan Menma sepertinya akan mengobrol di ruang keluarga.

"Eh Naruto, Tou-san ingin tanya. Jutsu apa yang kau gunakan saat melawan Tou-san di tahap ketiga itu? Dan sepertinya itu adalah teleport" Tanya Minato

"Itu… adalah jutsu teleport original milikku Tou-san. Cara kerjanya mungkin sama dengan Hiraishin tapi jika Hiraishin meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning maka ini akan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya biru dana nama jutsuku adalah **Azure no Jutsu**" jawab Naruto

"Ohh begitu, jadi apa kau sudah siap Naru menghadapi kembaran hitammu ini di tahap final nanti?" Minato kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja siap Tou-san, dan aku sudah punya kejutan untuk Menma-Nii" jawab Naruto dengan senyum misterius yang membuat Menma merinding sendiri.

"Dan lagi Naruto, sudah berapa lama kau dan Karin menjadi kekasih hmm?" Tanya Minato dengan tatapan sedikit menggoda, tapi Naruto tak terpancing.

"Hmm tunggu dulu.. kira kira sudah sekitar hamper dua mingguan" jawab Naruto

"APAA!" teriak Menma tiba-tiba

"Menma bisa tidak kau tidak teriak" kata Minato sambil mendeathglare Menma dan Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama membuat nyali Menma menciut melihat dua orang itu.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya Menma-Nii, sejak kapan kau dan Hinata mulai berpacaran heh? Bukannya kalau Hinata dekat dengan Menma-Nii selalu pingsan yah?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum seram dan meremehkan.

"Hei jangan remehkan aku Otouto, jangan di tanya berapa lama dong. Aku baru berpacaran dengan Hinata selama lima hari dan masalah kedua Hinata sudah tidak pingsan lagi sejak penyerangan desa Suna dan Oto dulu" jawab Menma

"Ohh jadi begitu, bagaimana kalau Menma-Nii sparring denganku di traning ground belakang?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Baik, aku terima itu otouto" kata Menma

Mereka bertiga sekarang sudah berada di traning ground yang sudah di tutupi oleh kekkai berlapis yang di buat oleh Minato, dan di dalam kekkai itu terlihat dua bunshin Menma sedang mengumpulkan energi alam sedangkan Menma yang asli sudah mengaktifkan Sage Mode. Di tempat Naruto dia sudah bersiap dengan memegang dua Azure kunai dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto melempar Azure kunai di tangan kirinya dan dia lempar ke kepala Menma tapi hanya menggeser kepalanya sedikit ke samping dan membiarkan kunai itu lewat kemudian saat akan melihat Naruto dia sudah tak menemukan adik kembarnya di sana.

"Mencariku Menma-Nii?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang Menma, tapi Menma hanya kaget dan melompat jauh kedepan sekitar 5m dari Naruto dan berbalik badan menghadapkan badannya ke Naruto. Menma menerjang cepat ke Naruto ketika sudah di hadapan Naruto dia berusaha memukul wajah Naruto tapi Naruto hanya menunduk menghindari Menma dengan cepat langsung memegang kaki Menma dengan tangan kirinya lalu di pegang dan di lempar jauh ke depan tapi Menma dapat menyeimbangkan diri dan menapak lagi ke tanah.

Naruto menyimpan Azure kunai di tangan kanannya dan sekarang dia yang menerjang Menma lalu berusaha memukul dada dan perutnya secara beruntun, tapi berkat Sage Mode Menma berhasil menghindarinya tapi dia lengah dan Naruto dapat menendang dagu Menma sehingga dia terlempar ke atas dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

BRUUK! BRAKK!

Waktu Sage Mode Menma hamper habis dan dia menghilangkan salah satu bunshinnya untuk memperpanjang waktu penggunaan Sage Modenya. Menma segera bangun dan berdiri dengan tegap lagi tapi tak mau kalah Menma kembali menerjang Naruto dan berusaha untuk menendang wajah Naruto tapi kaki Menma dapat di tahan oleh Naruto yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Tak sampai di situ Menma menurunkan kakinya dan berusaha memukul wajah Naruto tapi dapat di tepis oleh tangan kanan Naruto, Naruto sekarang yang menyerang dengan mencoba menonjok wajah Menma dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah teraliri chakra tapi Menma dapat dapat menahan dengan menyilangkan tangannya walau pun begitu Menma tetap terlempar jauh tapi dapat tetap menapak di tanah.

Menma saat ini terengah engah karena melawan Naruto dan ternyata kekuatan Menma dalam Sage Mode dapat diimbangi oleh Naruto dengan mode biasanya. Menma tak habis pikir karena Naruto dapat mengimbangi kekuatannya, tak mau kalah dari sang adik kembar Menma merangsek ke Naruto lalu coba menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan tendangan bertubi tubi tapi semuanya dapat dihindari dan di tepis dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Menma sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyerang Naruto lalu dia menjauh dari Naruto dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, dan terbentuklah dua bola chakra spiral bernama Odama Rasengan dengan ukuran besar karena di tambah charka senjutsu. Menma berlari ke Naruto dan setelah dekat dia melompat dan langsung menukik ke Naruto sambil meneriakan nama jutsunya.

"**Senpo: Odama Rasengan**"

Sebelum Menma meloncat Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat dan dengan cepat pula menggumamkan nama jutsunya yang dapat menahan rasengan dari Menma.

"**Fuuton: Tate no Kaze**"

Sebuah perisai angin berbentuk kubah setengah lingkaran melindungi Naruto dari serangan dua Senpo Odama Rasengan milik Menma yang Naruto yakini mempunyai daya hncur yang sangat kuat karena tambahan chakra senjutsu, karena benturan terjadilah ledakan yang sangat kuat.

DUUAAARRR!  
BLAAARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi tapi Menma tidak terkena karena setelah menghantamkan rasengannya dia segera menghindar agar tidak terkena ledakan besar itu sementara Naruto saat ini tetap berdiri kokoh dengan kubah angin milikknya yang masih aktif dan setelah ledakan serta asap hitam telah berakhir dan hilang Naruto segera menon-aktifkan perisai anginnya dan melihat tajam ke Menma. Naruto tak mau terkena serangan lagi dia segera menerjang Menma dan menghadiahinya banyak pukulan serta tendangan dengan tenaga yang cukp besar membuat Menma menjadi kewalahan dan akhirnya terkena dua pukulan di dada dan perut serta mendapat tendangan di kepala dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

Menma mencoba kembali bangun dengan susah payah karena merasakan sakit yang sangat di dada, perut, dan wajah. Menma berhasil bangun dengan susah payah dan dia pun juga sudah menghilangkan kedua bunshinnya karena untuk memperpanjang waktu penggunaan Sage Modenya dan kini Sage Modenya telah menghilang dan sudah nonaktif. Menma saat ini harus menggunakan strategi yang bagus dengan kepala dingin untuk mengalahkan adik kembarnya.

"Kau kenapa Menma-Nii? Sudah menyerah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hah.. hah… hah.. belum menyerahh" jawab Menma terengah engah.

Menma kembali menerjang Naruto dan berusaha untuk memukul wajahnya sampai tinjunya berjarak 1cm di wajah Naruto, Naruto langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan biru. Lalu Naruto muncul di belakang Menma kemudian menendang punggungnya dengan keras membuat Menma terpental maju tak sampai di situ, Naruto kembali berteleport dan muncul di bawah Menma kemudian segera menendang dagu Menma hingga terlempar jauh ke atas dan Naruto kembali berteleport serta muncul di atas kepala Menma selanjutnya dengan tumit yang sudah teraliri chakra Naruto menendang kepala Menma dengan keras membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dan membentur ke tanah dengan keras.

BRUUUK  
BAAAM

Naruto dapat turun dan menapak di tanah dengan posisi berdiri kokoh sedangkan Menma, dia sudah terbaring kelelahan karena tenaganya terkuras habis setelah melawan Naruto. Minato menghilangkan kekkainya dan memandang bangga ke Naruto dan melihat Menma dengan bangga juga yah walau pun menma telah di kalahkan oleh sang adik kembar.

Minato berjalan ke tengah lapangan lalu membantu Menma berdiri dan membawanya ke pinggir lapangan lalu mendudukan Menma di sana begitu pula Naruto dia juga ikut duduk di sana dan sekarang keadaan Naruto bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Hebat kau Naruto bisa mengalahkan Menma hanya dengan taijutsu" puji Minato.

"Ahh biasa saja Tou-san, kita ini shinobi dan seharusnya kita lebih mengandalkan penggunaan chakra dan taijutsu. Karena kita bukan penyihir atau apapun yang mengandalkan sihir, kita ini shinobi yang harusnya lebih identik dengan taijutsu atau pun kenjutsu" jelas Naruto

"Hah… hah… otouto ternyata kekuatanmu sudah berada jauh di atas perkiraanku" kata Menma masih terengah kelelahan.

"Oh ya Menma-Nii, menurutku penggunaan Sage Modemu terlalu boros chakra dan tidak efisien. Karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan chakra dan waktu penggunaannya pun masih sangat sebentar" ujar Naruto

"Lalu Naruto, bagaimana usulanmu agar Menma dapat menggunakan Sage Modenya lebih lama lagi?" tanya Minato.

"Begini saja, sekarang Menma-Nii aktifkan Sage Mode tanpa bunshin dan Menma-Nii tidak boleh menonaktifkan Sage Mode itu dan Menma-Nii harus mengaktifkannya setidaknya selama 24 jam kedepan. Itu cara paling efisien dalam penggunaan Sage Mode" jelas Naruto.

Menuruti Naruto Menma segera mengaktifkan Sage Modenya dan matanya berubah menjadi mata katak tapi jubah yang biasanya selalu ada kini tidak muncul.

"Nah sekarang, Menma-Nii tinggal pertahankan saja selama 24 jam. Dan jika kau merasa waktu Sage Mode-mu akan habis maka kau tinggal serap saja energi alam lagi" jelas Naruto

"Ohh begitu, makasih ya Otouto" balas Menma.

"Oh ya Naruto, apa… kau akan kembali ke Konoha lagi nanti?" Tanya Minato ragu ragu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Tou-san. Karena sekarang aku sudah terikat Uzushiogakure dan menjadi shinobi di sana jadi aku tidak bisa seenak saja tiba tiba menjadi shinobi Konoha" jawab Naruto

"Bukankah? Kau ingin menjadi Hokage Naruto?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Itu mungkin keinginanku yang dulu Tou-san tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena aku tahu kalau Menma dan Naruko juga punya cita cita untuk menjadi Hokage jadi sekarang aku mengalah saja dengan mereka. Dan lagi, cita citaku sekarang adalah melindungi Uzushio dari seluruh bahaya yang mengancam desa itu" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Tentu saja Menma dan Minato sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Menma sangat terharu mendengar jawaban adik kembarnya sementara Minato sangat bangga mendengar jawaban anak kedua yang ternyata mempunyai hati yang besar.

Sementara itu di tempat KushiKarinNaru, mereka sedang berbincang bincang dengan santai dan sekarang mungkin mereka akan membahas tentang hubungan Karin dan Naruto. Yah seperti biasa itulah perempuan *Di timpuk sandal ama Kushina*.

"Hei, Karin-chan sejak kapan kamu menyukai Naruto" Tanya kushina lembut.

"Ehm, sejak pertama aku bertemu dengan Naru-kun, Kushina Baa-san" jawab Karin

"Ohh, jadi sudah lama juga yah Karin-chan. Dan lagi Karin-chan, bagaimana keadaan Arashii-Nii dan siapa nama Kaa-sanmu?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Kabar Tou-san baik baik saja dan nama Kaa-san itu Runa Uzumaki" jawab Karin.

"Waaah jadi Runa-chan jadi istri Arashii-Nii yah" kata Kushina

"Eh Karin Nee-chan, menurut Nee-chan gimana sih sifat Naru-Nii. Kok mau ya sama Naru-Nii yang sifatnya urakan gitu?" Tanya Naruko

"Ehh i-itu…"

[ Time Skip ] *susah bikin pembicaraan cewek, ribet"

Mereka semua sekarang sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze berbicara berbicara sebentar sebelum Naruto dan Karin meminta izin untuk pulang.

"Tou-san Kaa-san, Naru dan Karin sekarang harus pulang ke penginapan dulu yah" kata Naruto

"Apa kau tidak bisa menginap di sini saja Naru, di sini kan juga rumah Naru?" tnya Kushina

"Maaf Kaa-san, Naru tidak bisa. Karena Naru harus berkumpil dengan team dan sensei Naru" jelas Naruto

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau Naru, Kaa-san tidak bisa memaksa" kata Kushina.

Setelah berpamitan mereka berdua pun pulang ke penginapan, sesampainya di penginapan mereka segera duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menyandarkan punggung mereka ke sandaran tempat tidur lalu berbincang bincang sedikit.

"Naru-kun, ternyata keluargamu baik yah" kata Karin

"Yah mereka memang baik Karin, jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci mereka, oh ya Karin kau istirahat saja dulu aku akan berlatih lagi di alam bawah sadarku setelah itu kita 'bermain' sebentar " balas Naruto dengan nada menggoda pada kata bermain

"Hu-um okelah" ujar Karin. Naruto pindah tempat duduknya jadi di bawah dan menutup mata lalu berkonsentrasi memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

[ **Naruto Mindscape** ]

"Ahh Naruto ternyata kau sudah kesini" kata Kaze yang sudah ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Tentu, sekarang kau akan melatihku tentang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang kau harus melatih Elemen Anginmu dan harus benar benar memasterisasi Elemen Anginmu" jawab Kaze

"Memangnya kenapa begitu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Ini persiapan untuk melawan Iblis Gagak Tengu, karena musuhmu menguasai seluruh elemen alam kecuali elemen Angin. Jika kau bertanya kenapa maka jawabannya karena elemen angin adalah elemen suci yang tidak dapat di gunakan untuk menghancurkan dunia dan menyelimuti dunia dengan kegelapan. Juga elemen angin satu satunya elemen yang dapat mengalahkan elemen Yin-Yang" jelas Kaze panjang dan Naruto hanya terpana mendengar penjelasan Kaze ternyata elemen angin adalah elemen suci.

"Lalu jutsu yang kau akan pelajari sekarang adalah salah satu jutsu tertinggi dari elemen angin dan jika kau menguasai jutsu ini maka anginmu akan menyatu dengan jiwamu dan angin ini akan hidup lalu bisa bergerak juga untuk melindungi mu dan mekanisme pergerakannya juga sama seperti pasir Gaara" jelas Kaze

"Ohh lalu apa nama jutsunya dan penggunaannya dalam mode sage atau mode biasa?" tanya Naruto lagi (?)

"Namanya '**Seigyo-fu no Tamashi**', dan penggunaanya hanya dalam mode biasa kau hanya bisa mengendalikan angin berwarna biru muda dank au bisa menggerakannya macam Gaara menggunakan pasirnya " jawab Kaze.

Naruto mendengarnya hanya mengangguk, Naruto mulai menjauh dari Kaze dan membuat segel cepat dan meneriakan nama jutsunya dengan lantang.

"**Fuuton: Seigyo-fu no Tamashi**"

Tapi tak terjadi apapun, bahkan ada sedikit perubahan pun tidak. Tapi sama seperti latihan kemampuan khusus sage mode, Naruto terus mencoba tapi ini lebih lama sudah sekitar hamper satu jam Naruto sama sekali belum bisa melakukan jutsu ini bahkan ini sudah percobaan yang ke 35 kalinya dan sekarang keadaan Naruto sudah terengah engan kelelahan. Tak mau menyerah sekarang dia melakukan percobaan ke 36 dia melakukannya dengan konsentrasi yang sangat penuh lalu mengucapkan nama jutsunya itu.

"**Fuuton: Seigyo-fu no Tamashi**"

Dari tubuh Naruto menguar aura elemen angin warna biru muda lama kelamaan semakin membesar dan semakin banyak, awalnya angin itu bergerak liar dan semakin liar tapi semakin Naruto berkonsentrasi penuh gerakan angin itu menjadi biasa saja dan bisa di kendalikan juga tanpa Naruto sadari matanya berubah yang awalnya biru safir menjadi biru langit semua tanpa pupil maupun iris. Sesaat setelah bisa mengendalikannya Naruto akhirnya sadar akan perubahan matanya dan dirinya yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu dengan cepat.

"Ternyata kau sudah bisa menguasainya hanya dengan tiga puluh enam kali percobaan, kuakui kau cukup hebat dalam pengendalian chakra. Sekarang kau non-aktifkanlah jutsu itu dan kita belajar teknik kuat lainnya. Teknik ini dapat kau pakai saat berada dalam mode biasa atau mode sage bedanya hanya dari perbedaan kekuatan dan tingkat penghancur." kata Kaze.

"Lalu apa nama teknik kedua yang akan kupelajari ini Kaze?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Ini sebenarnya cukup unik untuk elemen angin tapi tak apalah, namanya '**Shiro Ryusei**' yang artinya meteor putih. Ini teknik yang cukup rumit dan sangat menyulitkan walaupun untuk shinobi yang memiliki control chakra perfect sepertimu, latihan ini kita mulai sekarang" perintah Kaze

"Ha'i Kaze-sensei" balas Naruto

[ Time Skip ]

Sekarang adalah waktu dimana ujian Jounin tahap final dimulai, tahap yang di tunggu tunggu oleh semua peserta yang tersisa dan melalui ini juga penentuan nasib mereka nantinya. Wasit kali ini adalah Genma Shinarui dan dia sudah turun ke arena lalu dia memanggil dua nama peserta yang akan bertarung di ronde pertama ini. Dan mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki vs Menma Namikaze, pertarungan antara kakak beradik kembar satu ini akan menjadi pertarungan hebat dan sudah sangat di tunggu tunggu oleh seluruh warga desa Konoha beserta para pemimpin clan, keluarga Namikaze, beserta para chuunin, Jounin, dan murid akademi yang ingin melihat pertarungan senior mereka. Setelah memulai pertarungan arena tidak tampak dilindungi oleh kekkai tapi yang dilindungi kekkai adalah penonton bukannya arena, pertarungan sudah di mulai. Kedua peserta saling bertatapan tajam, Menma sudah mengaktifkan sage modenya bahkan tanpa menggunakan bunshin sedangkan Naruto sudah memegang Azure kunainya di tangan kanan.

Menma maju menerjang Naruto, sementara Naruto melempar aure kunai ke Menma. Dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Menma tapi sadar bahwa sang saudara kembar telah berteleport dan muncul di belakangnya mencoba menendang kepala bagian kirinya tapi dapat di tahan Menma menggunakan lengan kirinya tak mau mengambil resiko Menma segera loncat menjauh seraya mengambil tiga shuriken dan dia lemparkan ke Naruto kemudian membuat segel tangan.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshinno Jutsu**"

Tiga shuriken yang di lempar Menma berubah menjadi 1000 shuriken dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke Naruto, tapi saying saat mengenai Naruto tubuhnya menjadi kepulan asap yang ternyata hanya bunshin. Dari atas Menma muncul Naruto yang coba untuk menghunus kunai ke kepalanya tapi dengan reflek baik Menma dapat menghindar dengan cepat sehingga kunai Naruto hanya menancap di tanah. Kali ini Menma kembali melesat ke Naruto lalu menghadiahinya dengan tendangan dan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi tapi semua itu dapat di hindari dan di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto, Menma kesal lalu melompat mundur dan coba maju sambil berusaha menendang kepala Naruto. Tapi Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah untuk menahan serangan Menma, tak ma uterus di serang Naruto dengan cepat memegang kaki Menma dengan kedua tangannya dan melempar Menma ke udara lalu berteleport karena di tubuh Menma sudah ada fuin Azure no jutsu. Naruto muncul di belakang Menma lalu menendang punggungnya keras dan terpental ke bawah itu di akibatkan karena kurang cepatnya reaksi pertahanan dari Menma tapi itu tak cukup untuk mengalahkan Menma dan dia berhasil menapak dengan tagap di tanah.

Niat untuk melihat adik kembarnya yang ada di atas pupus sudah karena sang adik kembar sudah tak ada. Tiba tiba Naruto muncul di kanan Menma dan menonjok pipi kanannya dengan sangat keras membuat Menma terpental jauh tapi tak hanya itu Naruto berlari kencang mengejar Menma dan sampai di depan Menma Naruto langsung menendang dada menma membuat Menma terpental keras ke belakang dan menabrak dindinh arena hingga retak.

BRAAK  
KRAAAAK

Menma berusaha bangun dari serangan yang di lancarkan Naruto dan mengusap dengan kasar darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, Menma berlari menerjang Naruto dan berusaha untuk menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi lagi tapi hasilnya masih sama Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Sudah cukup muak mengikuti permainan taijutsu adiknya, Menma loncat menjauh dan merapal segel tangan lalu berteriak.

"**Katon: Dai Endan**"

Menma menembakan peluru api sebesar tubuh manusia sebanyak lima kearah Naruto, dengan cepat peluru peluru api itu bergerak ke Naruto tapi Naruto tak menggunakan jutsu melainkan hanya berlari zig zag untuk menghindari jutsu Menma. Sampai di depan Menma Naruto menundung dan meninju perut Menma dengan kuat hingga Menma terpental dan lagi Naruto berlari ke Menma kemudian kembali menendang kepala Menma hingga dia menabrak sebuah pohon yang memang ada di sana hingga batangnya hancur. Merasa sudah semakin muak Menma merapal dua segel tangan dan menyebutkan nama jutsunya bergantian pula.

.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**"

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**"

.

Menma menyemburkan bola api dengan ukuran sangat besar ke Naruto kemudian setelah itu Menma kembali menyemburkan angin bertekanan tinggi ke bola api miliknya sehingga bola api miliknya bertambah besarnya menjadi 3 kali lipat dari semula, Naruto kali ini tak menghindar melainkan tetap diam dan merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"**Hyouton: Kori no Yosai**"

Sebuah benteng yang terbuat dari es yang sangat dingin serta tebal juga besar tercipta di depan Naruto. Dan itu berguna untuk menahan serangan Menma, di banding benteng es Naruto, bola api Menma tak ada apa apanya dan saat bola api itu mengenai benteng es bola api besar itu membeku dengan sendirinya membuat Menma geram. Menma merentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan membuat bola chakra spiral dengan ukuran besar yang semakin lama ukurannya menjadi super besar lalu dia loncat sangat tinggi ke atas dan meneriakan nama jutsunya.

"**Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan**"

Sementara itu di saat yang sama Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi dan menutup matanya lalu membukanya dan mengaktifkan Sage Modenya. Mata safirnya sudah berubah menjadi mata elang kelopak matanya jadi biru dan memakai jubah biru mudanya. Naruto membuat segel tangan lalu menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan memunculkan dua elang dengan warna bulu berbeda mereka adalah Aoi dan Inazuma. Lalu tanpa membuat segel tangan lagi Naruto menggumamkan tiga nama jutsunya dengan cepat.

"**Senpo: Tsubasa Shin"**

"**Senpo: Washi no Yoroi"**

"**Senpo: Aoi Kaze no Ken"**

Dengan ketiga jutsu itu mulailah muncul kekuatan Naruto yang sesungguhnya, Aoi dan Inazume tubuhnya pecah menjadi cahaya dan masuk ke dalam diri Naruto hingga di punggungnya muncul empat sayap, dua sayap berwarna biru dan dua sayap berwarna abu abu. Lalu seketika tubuh Naruto memakai sebuah zirah emas lengkap dengan coraknya (deskripsinya ada di chapter 3), dan lagi sebuah aura biru berkumpul di tangan Naruto sehingga membentuk sebuah pedang besar miliknya (deskirpsinya juga di chap 3). Dengan itu Menma menukik turun dan melesat ke Naruto berusaha menghantamkan Cho Odama Rasengannya dan Naruto tak mau kalah juga megumpulkan energy di pedangnya lalu meneriakan nama jutsunya bersamaan dengan teriakan Menma lagi

.

"**Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan"**

"**Senpo: Kaze no Supuritta"**

.

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke rasengan super besar Menma hingga rasengan itu terbelah menjadi dua dan lenyap sementara tebasan Naruto terus bergerak ke Menma dan menyayat nyayat tubuhnya hingga menbuat luka parah di tubuh Menma dan membuatnya jauh ke tanah dengan keras. Setelah itu Naruto menghilangka zirah emas dan pedangnya tapi tidak dengan empat sayapnya yang masih ada di sana. Menma berusaha bagun dengan susah payah karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tubuhnya juga dia sudah dua kali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan tak menyangka bahwa kekuatan Naruto bisa semengerikan itu**. **Menma sudah kembali bangkit lalu membuat segel tangan lagi dan kembali memakai jutsu mematikan.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Ada sekitar100 Menma memenuhi Arena dan semua Menma di tangan kanannya memegang Cho Odama Rasengan, sementara Naruto yang terbang dengan sayapnya menatap ke bawah dengan datar melihat jutsu super kuat yang akan di lancarkan kakak kembarnya. Naruto berkonsentrasi lalu aura warna putih terkumpul di tangan kanannya hingga membentuk sebuah kumpulan energi yang sangat kuat. Seratus Menma melesat ke Naruto dengan seluruh rasengannya dan berteriak bersamaan juga bersamaan dengan teriakan Naruto yang merasa tenaga di tangan kanannya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"**Senpo: Cho Odama Rasentarengan"**

"**Senpo: Shiro Ryusei"**

Seratus Cho Odama Rasengan semakin mendekat dan saat itu juga Naruto meninju tangannya ke udara yang ada di depannya sehingga membentuk sebuah meteor yang sangat besar dan daya hancur melebihi rasengan super Menma. Meteor itu melewati dan menghancurkan semua cho odama rasengan yang di lewatinya hingga mendorong semua Menma turun ke bawah lalu saat mencapai tanah terjadi ledakan yang sangat luar biasa bahkan menghancurkan kekkai yang melindungi penonton.

DUUUAAAARRRRR

DUUUAAAARRRR  
BLAAAAAAMMMM  
BUUUMMMMM

Setelah ledakan besar berhenti dan asap efek ledakan juga sudah menghilang kini menampakan Naruto yang masih terbang dengan kokohnya dan turun secara perlahan tapi berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Menma. Menma sekarang sudah tergeletak di tengah arena dengan keadaan luka yang sangat parah, semua penonton bahkan Hokage pun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menganga melihat kekuatan Naruto yang di juluki Uzushio no Aoi Senko. Genma mengumumkan untuk pertandingan ini pemenangnya adalah Naruto dan Menma segera di tandu keluar arena untuk mendapat perawatan medis dengan serius.

Pertandingan ronde kedua segera di mulai dan kali ini yang akan bertarung adalah Sabaku no Gaara vs Yuuto Uzumaki. Ketika Gaara dan Yuuto sudah berada di arena wasit segera memulai pertandingan. Pasir milik Gaara dengan sendirinya keluar dari gentong miliknya dan menyatu dengan pasir pasir yang ada di sekitar arena, sedangkan Yuuto sudah mempersiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya dan juga pedang besarya yang sudah siap di punggungnya. Yuuto langsung berlari menerjang Gaara lalu mencoba menendangnya dengan kaki kiri yang sudah terlapisi chakra tapi masih dapat di tahan pasir hidup Gaara tak mau menyerah Yuuto kembali menyerang Gaara dengan tinjuan dan tendangan yang bertubi-tubi tapi semuanya sia sia karena pasir hidup Gaara selalu menghalanginya. Yuuto cukup sabar untuk menembus pertahanan Gaara, sekarang dia sudah memegang pedangnya dan mengaliri dengan chakra elemen petirnya hingga sekarang di sekitar pedang itu terlihat percikan percikan listrik.

Yuuto kembali maju dan sekarang dia coba menebaskan pedangnya secara brutal ke Gaara, walaupun dapat di tahan pasir hidupnya tapi lama kelamaan Gaara mulai kewalahan. Tapi Yuuto tak sampai di situ, dia segera menjauh sedikit lalu merapal segel tangan hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang dia arahkan ke langit seolah memanggil petir alam.

"**Raiton: Ryu Ohaba ni Sakugen"**

Setelah itu langit yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi gelap dan kilat kilat mulai muncul serta petir petir mulai bergemuruh sampai ada petir besar yang menyambar pedang Yuuto dan memasuki pedang itu, setelah pedang itu teraliri petir yang sangat banyak Yuuto menebaskannya hingga membentuk naga petir yang sangat besar dan naga itu dengan cepat melesat ke Gaara. Tak mau mati konyol Gaara segera merapal segel tangan juga dengan cepat.

"**Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate**"

Pasir mengumpul di depan Gaara hingga membentuk boneka replica dari Shukaku di depannya dan boneka besar ini terbentuk dari material yang sangat kuat berasal dari dalam tanah, naga petir Yuuto semakin mendekat dan kedua jutsu itu berbenturan mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat besar.

DUUUAAARRRR  
DUUUAAAARRRR

Akibat ledakan besar itu juga perisai replica shukaku milik Gaara hancur dengan cepat membuat Gaara terlempar jauh dan tubuh Gaara tersetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi membuat pasir tipis yang melapisi tubuhnya hancur seketika dan saat ini Gaara hamper tidak bisa bangun karena petir ini juga berakibat pada beberapa saraf di tubuh Gaara menjadi lumpuh.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak, di arena 200 meter dari gerbang Konoha terlihat 4 orang berjubah hitam dengan aksen merah bergerak dengan cepat menuju ke Konoha. Mereka adalah Akatsuki dan mereka adalah Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, dan Nagato. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka bergerak menuju Konoha karena itu perintah ketua mereka Yahiko (di sini Yahiko masih hidup da dia jadi ketua Akatsuki sementara Nagato jadi wakil ketuanya) untuk menangkap Ichibi yang berada di Konoha dan lagi kenapa harus empat orang yang bergerak. Karena jika ada kesempatan untuk membawa Kyuubi mereka juga akan membawanya juga persiapan untuk berhadapan dengan Shinobi Konoha.

"Itachi berapa lama lagi kita sampai di Konoha?" Tanya Nagato

"Di depan sudah gerbang Konoha jadi bersiaplah" jawab Itachi dan benar di depan sudah gerbang Konoha. Dan mereka segera bersiao untuk menghabisi penjaga gerbang serta memporak porandakan Konoha.

Kembali ke pertarungan Gaara vs Yuuto, Gaara saat ini sudah kembali bangkit lagi walaupun dengan tubuh terhuyung huyung. Gaara dengan kondisinya yang sekarang berusaha untuk membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan berucap pelan.

"**Sabaku Kyu**"

Pasir dalam jumlah banyak segera menyelimuti tubuh Yuuto hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutuoi oleh pasir Gaara yang sangat banyak dan tebal, meras usahanya berhasil Gaara kembali membuat segel tangan tapi sebelum segel tangan Gaara selesai sebuah teriakan muncul dari penjara pasirnya di sertai dengan hancurnya pasir yang mengurung Yuuto.

"**Raiton: Kaminari Saji**"

Gelombang petir yang sangat besar menghancurkan pasir pengurung di tubuh Yuuto tapi gelombang itu tak berhenti sampai di situ tapi terus bergerak hingga mengenai tubuh Gaara dan membuat Gaara mengeluarkan teriakkan yang memilukan.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH"

Setelah itu Gaara berusaha kembali bangun tapi tiba tiba tiga buah laba laba kecil hinggap di bahu Gaara membuat semua orang bingung dan tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat laba laba itu meledak

"**Katsu**"

**DUUUAAAARRRR DUUUUAAAAARRR DUUUUAAAAARRRR**

Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi dan hal itu menyebabkan Gaara pingsan dengan luka yang sangat parah dan orang yang meledakan itu segera turun dan membawa Gaara terbang dengan burung putih yang di tungganginya. Semua di sana mengetahui mereka sebagai Akatsuki, Hokage bergerak cepat dan menyuruh semua pasukan Anbu serta Jounin untuk mengejar orang itu tapi mereka di hadang oleh orang yang tubuhnya seperti boneka lalu dari tengah desa mereka mendengar banyak ledakan yang membuat Hokage bingung tapi kebingungannya segera tersadar saat Naruto menyadarkannya.

"Tou-san dengarkan aku, sekarang suruh beberapa ninja Anbu dan Jounin untuk mengejar orang yang membawa Gaara dan anggota teamku Yuuto juga Tou-san akan ikut karena dia pengguna Bakuton dan harus di waspadai. Lalu untuk orang itu kerahkan beberapa ahli ninjutsu jarak jauh dan perintahkan juga Kankurou sebagai master kugustu Suna. Lalu sisanya dan aku akan ikut aku ke tengah desa" jelas Naruto, Minato hanya mengangguk dan melakukan perintah anakknya.

"Aku serahkan semua padamu Naruto"

Kata Minato sebelum pergi mengikuti perintah Naruto. Sebelum mereka pergi Naruto juga sudah member perintah pada teamnya sehingga semua terorganisir. Bahkan seorang Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan belum sembuh sepenuhnya juga ikut membantu ke tengan desa.

Sesampainya mereka di tengah desa, mereka hanya kaget saat desa sudah porak poranda dengan munculnya kuchiyose badak besar dan anjing berkepala tiga dan yang mengendalikannya adalah orang dengan rambut merah dan bermata rinnegan sementara di sisi lain terlihat seorang yang sangat familiar bagi mereka dan dia adalah Itachi dengan Susano'onya yang tengan menghancurkan desa Konoha. Mereka membagi tugas untuk melawan akatsuki itu. Dan karena keinginan Sasuke sendiri dia sekarang melawan Itachi sementara Naruto melawan Nagato dan ninja sisanya mengevakuasi warga Konoha.

[ Naruto vs Nagato ]

"Hey kau wajah aneh, cepat hentikan perbuatanmu" teriak Naruto pada Nagato

"Tidak akan bocah bodoh" balas Nagato

"Kau… dari clan Uzumaki bukan? Tapi kenapa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" terka Naruto.

"Ini semua kulakukan untuk menciptakan perdamaian melalui rasa sakit dan untuk membalaskan dendam kematian orang tuaku pada shinobi Konoha" jawab Nagato lalu menyuruh kuchiyose badak dan anjingnya menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan energi alam kini sudah mengaktifkan Sage Modenya, badak kuchiyose semakin mendekat tapi Naruto menahan lajunya dengan kedua tangannya lalu melempar badak ke langit setelah itu Naruto mengejar ketinggian badak lalu menendangnya dengan keras ke bawah hingga terpental dan menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Dan Naruto kembali menapak di tanah.

Sekarang anjing berkepala tiga yang menyerang naruto tapi dengan sekali pukulan Naruto yang sudah teraliri banyak chakra membuat anjing kepala tiga itu terpental dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Kini Nagato dan Narutosaling bertatapan tajam dan memasang kuda kuda. Nagato mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke Naruto dan berubah menjadi mekanik yang akan menembakan dua misil.

"**Shurado: Flaming Arrow Missiles**"

Kedua tangan Nagato menembakan dua misil ke Naruto yang bergerak dengan cepat, mau tak mau Naruto harus menghindar maka dia berlari menjauh tapi kedua misil tersebut seakan mengikuti gerakannya. Merasa tak ada gunanya berlari Naruto segera berbalik badan dan merapal segel tangan lalu berteriak.

"**Fuuton: Tate no Kaze**"

Perisai angin transparan tercipta di hadapan Naruto dan saat misil tersebut sampai dan mengenai perisai Naruto langsung saja kedua misil itu menghasilkan ledakan yang sangat besar.

DUUUAAARRR  
DUUUUAAAARRR

Setelah ledakan berakhir Naruto dengan Azure kunai di tangan kanannya segera melesat ke Nagato tapi ketika dekat dengan Nagato, dia segera merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya bahkan tanpa memakai segel tangan.

"**Shinra Tensei**"

Sebuah kekuatan yang tak terlihat dan sangat kuat menghantam Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terpental jauh dan menabrak sebuah bangunan hingga hancur berkeping keping.

BUUUMMM  
BRRAAAAKKK

Naruto terlihat mencoba bangun dan menyingkirkan puing puing bangunan yang menimpa tubuhnya. Setelah itu Naruto berusaha bangun dan kembali menerjang Nagato lalu ketika sudah dekat dia melempar Azure kunainya ke Nagato. Nagato yang melihat segera menunduk menghindar kemudia akan melihat ke Naruto tapi di sana yang terlihat hanya percikan cahaya biru. Ternyata Naruto sudah muncul di belakang Nagato dan menendang punggungnya dengan sangat kuat, Nagato yang tidak siap akhirnya terpental cukup jauh walaupun begitu dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali berdiri dengan tegap.

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung berlari ke Nagato tapi Nagato hanya mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan memfokuskan chakranya pada pergelangan tangannya, melihat Naruto semakin mendekat Nagato meluncurkan pergelangan tangannya yang bergerak bagai roket berkecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto.

"**Shurado: Kaiwan no Hiya**"

Naruto melihatnya tak tinggal diam dia langsung loncat tinggi dan menekan pergelangan tangan itu ke bawah hingga menancap di tanah. Kemudian setelah itu Naruto kembali menerjang Nagato sambil memegang Azure kunainya, Nagato tak mau kalah langsung mengambil seperti sebuah batangan besi tajam berwarna hitam dari balik jubahnya. Ketika sudah dekat Naruto berusaha menebaskan kunainya ke Nagato tapi semua usahanya dapat di tangkin Nagato menggunakan besi hitamnya.

TRAAANKKK TRAAANKKK TRAAANNKKK TRAAAANNKK

Semua usaha Naruto gagal dan saat dia lengah Nagato mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dada Naruto dan menggumamkan nama jutsunya.

"**Shinra Tensei**"

Dengan gumaman itu Naruto terkena serangan tak terlihat dari Nagato dan terlempar sangat jauh sampai menabrak tiga bangunan hingga ketiganya hancur berkeping-keping. Nagato merasa cukup puas akan hasil kerjaannya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu puing puing bangunan seakan terlempar ke atas dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang terbang menggunakan sayapnya yang berbeda warna, abu-abu dan biru, yangbternyata itu adalah kemampuan khusus Sage Modenya

"**Senpo: Tsubasa Shin**"

Naruto terbang dengan cepat ke Nagato lalu menghilang dalam kilatan biru karena saat sedang beradu senjata dia sempat menanamkan fuin Azure no Jutsu. Nagato melihat Naruto terbang dan segera menghilang dalam kilatan biru hanya bingung mencari tempat dimana Naruto muncul, Nagato lengah dan Naruto muncul di kirinya lalu meninju pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanan berisi chakra membuatnya terlempar jauh dan menabrak bangunan hingga hancur.

.

BRAAAAAKKK

BRUUUKKK

.

Nagato berusaha bangun dengan susah payah karena pukulan yang dia terima bukan pukulan biasa tapi pukulan dengan chakra yang sudah terkumpul sangat banyak di tangan Naruto. Dia bangun lalu menerjang Naruto sambil mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memakai jutsu lainnya.

"**Bansho Ten'in"**

Kekuatan yang tidak terlihat milik Nagato kali ini menarik tubuh Naruto dengan kuat dan membuat Naruto tak dapat menghindar dan sampai di dekat Nagato dia menghindar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat perutnya tertusuk oleh besi Nagato.

JLEEEEEBBB

Naruto memuntahkan darah segar yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya juga bagian yang tertusuk mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah yang banyak pula lalu dengan luat Nagato melempar Naruto sedikit ke atas dan mengarahkan telapak kanannya ke dada naruto.

"**Tendo: Shinra Tensei**"

Kekuatan tak terlihat yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya menghantam tepat di dada dan membuat Naruto terlempar amat sangat jauh dan memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya dan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Dengan tenaga tersisa Naruto berusaha bangun dan kembali terbang lalu merapal sebuah segel tangan yanga sangat cepat dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

"**Senpo: Tetsu no Hane no Dangan**"

Sayap Naruto berubah menjadi sekeras besi dan menembakan bulu bulunya yang sekeras besi dan setajam belati sebanyak ratusan kearah Nagato tapi Nagato melihatnya hanya menyeringai dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke ratusan peluru bulu besi dan mengatakan nama jutsunya.

"**Shinra Tensei**"

Dengan jutsu itu seluruh peluru besi Naruto tapat di tangkis dan di pentalkan dengan mudah oleh Nagato, sementara Naruto merasa kekuatannya sudah habis segera jatuh ke tanah dengan Sage Mode yang sudah non-aktif dan sayapnya yang sudah menghilang. Nagato kembali menyeringan dan berjalan ke Naruto tapi sebuah serangan dan teriakan harus membuatnya menjauh.

"NAARRRUUUUUTTTTOOOO!"

"**Hari Jigoku**"

Yang ternyata dia adalah Jiraiya yang langsung menembakan jarum jarum rambut putihnya kearah Nagato memaksa Nagato harus mundur ke belakang.

"Nagato, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" teriak Jiraiya dengan lantang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Jiraiya-sensei" jawab Nagato seraya member kode ke Itachi dan menghilang. Tak mau berlama lama di sana dan membiarkan Naruto terluka semakin parah segera menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat pengungsian warga Konoha untuk segera di obati oleh tsunade di sana.

[ Sasuke vs Itachi ]

Ketika sampai di tempat Itachi, Sasuke hanya terperangah kaget melihat kakaknya memakai jutsu terkuat clan uchiha yaitu Susano'o dan lagi Susano'o Itachi sudah sangat sempurna di bandingkan dengan miliknya. Itachi melihat kedatangan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyapa Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

"Lama tak berjumpa Otouto" kata Itachi

"Apa mau mu Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke berteriak.

"Heh tentu saja aku sudah bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan akan menghancurkan Konoha sekarang" jawab Itachi

"Akan ku bunuh kau Itachi!" teriak Sasuke. Dengan cepatnya Sharingan sasuke aktif dan berubah dengan sendirinya ke bentuk Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya dan dengan kemarahannya sekarang terbentuklah Susano'o-nya dengan bentuk yang sangat sempurna (itu lho bentuk sempurna Susano'o Sasuke).

Mereka berdua saling beradu dengan kekuatan susano'o, dua kekuatan dewa beradu di tanah Konoha ini. Pertarungan dua kakak beradik Uchiha dan ini sempat sempatnya di lihat oleh beberapa chuunin dan Anbu Konoha, mereka memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sangat kagum dan terperangah. Mereka masih seimbang sampai kedua Shinobi itu merapal sebuah segel tangan cepat secara bersamaan dan bersamaan pula meneriakan nama jutsunya.

"**Katon: Goka Mekkakyu no Jutsu"**

"**Katon: Goka Messhitu no Jutsu"**

Kedua jutsu itu di semburkan oleh kedua kakak beradik Uchiha yang di semburkan Sasuke berupa dinding api besar yang terus bergerak dan di selimuti lapisan keunguan dari badan Susano'o Sasuke sedangkan semburan api milik Itachi memanjang bagaikan tombak dan sama seperti Sasuke, semburan api Itachi di selimuti lepisan kemerahan milik Susano'o Itachi. Kedua jutsu itu berbenturan dan menghasilkan ledakan serta menaikan tensi udara panas yang ada di sana.

DUUUAAARRR  
BLLLLAAAAAMMMM

Ledakan besar itu mengakibatkan daerah di sekitar area pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke terbakar oleh api bekas ledakan dari benturan dua jutsu api tingkat tinggi yang di lancarkan Sasuke dan Itachi. Itachi menyeringai dan merubah matanya menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang telah ia dapatkan (bentuknya kyk MSnya Cuma sudut dari cabang ada enam) dan EMS miliknya berputar dengan cepat seraya dia mengatakan nama jutsunya.

"**Amaterasu**"

Api hitam yang di selimuti lapisan kemerahan dari Susano'o Itachi menjalar ke tanah dan berusaha akan membakar Susano'o Sasuke, tapi di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke juga meneriakan nama jutsu yang sama dengan Itachi.

"**Amaterasu**"

Sama seperti Itachi, api hitam Sasuke terlapisi oleh lapisan keunguan Susano'o miliknya dan menjalar juga melalui tanah dan akhirnya kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan dan saling membakar satu sama lain dan akhirnya pun berakhir.

Sasuke dan Itachi kembali merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan kembali sama sama meneriakan nama jutsu mereka masing masing.

.

"**Yasaka no Magatama**"

"**Enton: Magatama**"

.

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi jika kedua jutsu Susano'o tingkat atas milik Susano'o Sasuke dan Susano'o Itachi berbenturan dan beradu. Lalu apa yang terjadi di bagian pengejaran Gaara yang di bawa oleh Deidara dan di pimpin Yondaime Hokage dan apa yang terjadi di arena pertarungan Sasori yang berhadapan dengan Jounin elite Konoha dan master kugutsu Sunagakure, Kankurou. Tunggu lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Ahay akhirnya chapter 4 selesai, haha gomen yah kalo adegan pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke saya cut. Dan di chapter depan full pertarungan Sasuke vs Itachi, Deidara vs Team Pengejar, dan Sasori vs Kankurou dan ninja Konoha. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa pas lawan Nagato Naruto keliatannya lemas bgt soalnya kn baru beberapa saat Naruto baru bertarung sama org sekelas Menma yang cukup kuat dan harus ngelawan Nagato lagi pastinya kelelahan dong. Dan lagi walau Naruto kuat tapi kalo harus ngelawan buat pengguna rinnegan pastinya juga akan sangat kesusahan. Jadi sabar dulu yah buat para readers untuk menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Seperti biasa akhir kata saya mohon minta saran, kritik, komentar, melalui.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WIND HYPERION LOGOUT**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi OC dan jalan ceritanya punya saya semua**

**Genre : Adventure & Romance**

**Raiting : M**

**Pairing : NaruKarin (Naruto x Karin)**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Abal, SKMS, Gaje, Kata kata membingungkan, Ancur, OC, OOC. Kata2 sama berulang ulang, Lemon, Lime, Strong and Smart Naru**

**BUAT YANG GAK SUKA, SAYA GK MAKSA ANDA BACA. DAN YANG GK SUKA TINGGAL PENCET TOMBOL BACK AJA**

**Summary: **Naruto seorang anak yang di buang oleh orang tuanya, yang tidak tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki bakat menjadi seorang ninja. Dia di buang karena dianggap lemah dan tidak berbakat jika di bandingkan dengan sang kakak kembar sekaligus jinchuriki Kyuubi. Bagaimana perjalanan hidup seorang Naruto? (Jelek bikin summary)

**Di Fict ini Naruto murni gk pnya namanya Doujutsu dan saya buat naruto jadi master Senjutsu biar beda aja. Soalnya dari banyak fict Naruto selalu di dewakan karena Doujutsunya, coba Naruto tingkat kekuatannya Godlike tp bukan karena Doujutsu dan punya lima elemen, tapi punya kekuatansetingkat Godlike karena memasterisasi Senjutsu dan mempunya control chakra yang lebih perfect dari Tobirama, juga di sini waktunya juga mundur seperti misi Tazuna jadi mereka ngelaksanain misi itu pas chuunin karena musuhnya bisa Rank B-A, di Fict ini juga saya buat Minato bisa nguasain Sage Mode petapa katak juga punya elemen angin soalnya kn jutsunya Minato terbatas. Jadi semua di sini ****Full My Imagination****.**

**Thanks buat semua yang udah nge-review dan meminta kelanjutan fict saya yang satu ini dan terima kasih juga buat para silent readers yang udah baca fit saya ini**

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"**Enton: Magatama!"**

**.**

"**Yasaka no Magatama!"**

Teriakan tersebut berasal dari dua pengguna Susano'o yaitu kakak beradik Uchiha, Sasuke dan Itachi. Susano'o Sasuke melemparkan magatama yang sudah dilapisi dengan api hitam amaterasu sementara Susano'o Itachi melemparkan tiga magatama berbentuk tomoe yang sudah terikat dengan chakra susano'o-nya ke serangan Sasuke sampai akhirnya kedua jutsu rank atas itu bertemu dan mengakibatkan ledakan super besar.

DHUUUUAAAARRR  
DHHUUUUAAAARRR  
BBLAAAAAARRRR  
BUUUUMMMMM

Ledakan besar itu mengakibatkan terciptanya asap pekat yang membumbung tinggi ke udara serta menghancurkan daerah di sekitarnya lalu tercipta juga kawah super besar akibat ledakan kedua jutsu rank atas itu. Dan untung saja tidak ada ninja konoha atau warga sipil yang berkeliaran di dekat pertarungan itu. Kedua uchiha itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam, mereka merasa sangat shock karena kedua jutsu rank atas itu dapat berimbang tapi mereka dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagetan itu dengan wajah datar nan dingin.

Itachi merasa semua ini sia sia langsung menghilangkan Susano'onya dan merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bingung dan masih tetap bersiaga dengan Susano'o yang masih aktif.

"**Dusk Crow Genjutsu**"

Dengan gumamam pelan Itachi tersebut secara otomatis Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam dunia genjutsu yang di penuhi oleh gagak dan Itachi dapat melakukan genjutsu ini walau tanpa bertatapan mata sekalipun. Sasuke masih siaga tidak tahu kalau dirinya sudah terkena genjutsu dan yang dia lihat sekarang adalah sekumpulan gagak yang terbang secara liar di sekelilingnya yang juga mengelilingi Itachi. Tak mau merasa di permainkan Itachi, Sasuke merapal sebuah segel tangan dan meneriakan nama jutsunya.

"**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**"

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api berbentuk kepala naga yang sangat besar ke Itachi dan jutsu itu juga sudah terselimuti oleh chakra susano'o dan sekarang bergerak dengan cepat ke Itachi tapi yang di serang hanya santai sampai bola api berbentuk kepala naga itu mengenai Itachi dan tubuhnya pecah menjadi ratusan gagak. Tentu Sasuke merasa geram akan hal itu dan sampai sekarang pun dia belum sadar sudah terkena genjutsu karena perasaan marahnya kepada Itachi.

Sasuke berusaha mencari Itachi di segala arah, lalu itachi muncul di belakang Sasuke sedang merapal sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha**"

Gumaman pelan Itachi berakhir dengan munculnya empat Itachi lagi yang merupakan bunshin daibakuha atau bunshin yang bisa meledak. Keempat bunshin itu berlari mengitari Sasuke hingga sekarang berada di depan, belakang, kanan, dan kiri Susano'o-nya sedangkan Itachi yang asli mundur menjauh. Sasuke menadari kemunculan Itachi dan berusaha menyerang tapi sebelum itu keempat bunshin itu meledakan diri di dekat Sasuke yang dalam posisi akan menyerang, bukan bertahan

DHHUUUAAARRR  
DHUUUAAARR  
DHHUUUAAAARRR  
DHUUUAAARRRR

Ledakan terjadi karena Itachi meledakan keempat Bunshin Daibakuha miliknya dan itu menyebabkan Susano'o Sasuke menghilang, tak mau mengambil resiko Sasuke akan menyerangnya balik Itachi segera merapal segel tangan dan menggumamkan nama jutsunya lagi dan di saat bersamaan Sasuke membalik badannya dan menatap mata Itachi saat dia menggumamkan nama jutsunya.

"**Tsukoyomi**"

Saat Sasuke sadar dia berada di suatu tempat yang hanya di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih kemudian dia sadar kalau tubuhnya terikat di suatu batang kayu berbentuk (+) tapi tak hanya itu dia juga melihat banyak dirinya terikat di kayu itu lalu di kagetkan dengan Itachi yang muncul di hadapannya sambil menghunuskan sebuah pedang tepat ke jantungnya lalu berkata.

"Selamat datang di dunia Tsukoyomi, di sini kau akan di siksa. Tiga detik di dunia nyata sama dengan 72 jam di dunia ini, dan waktu yang tersisa adalah 71 jam 59 menit 30 detik jadi nikmati saja siksaanmu" ujar Itachi dengan senyum psikopat dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan jeritan memilukan dari Sasuke

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH"

.

.

.

Dunia Nyata

Terlihat Sasuke terdiam berdiri dengan tatapan kosong bagai tak bernyawa lagi sampai tiga detik kemudian dia sadar dan terdengar jeritan keras lalu sesaat kemudian langsung ambruk pingsan di tanah.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH"

Itachi melihat itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan sampai mendapat tanda dari Nagato dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergeletak pingsan, tak lama setelah itu beberapa Anbu Konoha sampai di tempat itu dan hanya terperangah melihat bekas pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat itu lalu melihat Sasuke tergeletak dan langsung membawanya ke tempat pengungsian warga Konoha untuk segera di obati oleh ninja medis di sana.

Di Tempat Pengejaran Deidara

Terlihat tim pengejar sedang berusaha keras mengejar Deidara dan berusaha menjatuhkannya ke tanah di sana juga terlihat sang Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato dan teman satu team Naruto, Yuuto Uzumaki. Sebelum ujian ini sebagai persiapan Minato menanamkan beberapa fuin Hiraishin no Jutsu di beberapa tempat di luar Konoha juga dia masih ingat di tempat pertarungannya dengan Raikage dulu dia juga sempat menanamkan beberapa fuin Hiraishin jadi Minato tenang tenang saja jika akan memakai Jikkukan Kekkai. Beberapa Anbu sudah mulai kesal lalu merapal beberapa segel tangan secara bersamaan.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**"

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Tiga bola api besar, tiga naga air besar, dan ribuan shuriken melesat dengan cepat kearah Deidara tapi dapat dihindari Deidara dengan maneuver terbang yang dia bisa sehingga semua serangan terasa sangat mudah di hindari olehnya. Tak sampai di situ, Yuuto mengambil pedangnya dengan tangan kanan lalu mengalirinya dengan elemen petir lalu meneriakan nama jutsunya.

"**Raiton: Chidori Gatana**"

Setelah itu Yuuto melesat dengan cepat serta tinggi kearah sayap burung Deidara lalu berusaha menebasnya secara vertical, tapi dengan maneuver yang tepat sehingga tebasan Yuuto hanya membelah udara lalu jatuh ke tanah tapi deidara dengan cepat memakai C1 dan membuat sekitar 5 laba laba ke kecil yang akan jatuh ke Yuuto tapi Minato dengan sigap melempar Hiraishin kunainya ke bomb deidara dan bergumam pelan.

"**Jikukan Kekkai**"

Dengan itu bomb C1 Deidara di teleport oleh Minato dan hilang entah kemana sedangkan Deidara hanya menggeram kesal, setelah itu Yuuto dapat menapak baik di tanah dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan hormat pada Minato dan Minato hanya mengangguk dan berlari melanjutkan pengejaran.

Pengejaran itu sudah berlangsung lama dan semua kelihatannya sudah lelah karena semua jutsu hanya di hindari Deidara dengan sangat mudah menggunakan manuver terbangnya yang sangat cepat. Minato berpikir harus cepat mengambil tindakan langsung mengambil satu kunai Hiraishin dengan tangan kirinya dan sebuah bola chakra spiral telah tercipta di tangan kanannya. Tanpa Deidara ketahui Minato telah melempar Hiraishin kunainya tepat ke bawah burung Deidara dan segera berteleport menggunakan **Hiraishin no Jutsu** lalu muncul di bawah Deidara dan meneriakan nama jutsunya yang akan menjatuhkan Deidara.

"**Rasengan"**

BUUUUMMMMM

Ledakan kecil terjadi, Deidara belum siap menerima serangan langsung terjatuh bersama Gaara yang pingsan karena tunggangannya juga sudah menghilang dalam kepulan asap setelah di hancurkan Minato, Yuuto melihatnya segera melesat ke Gaara dan menangkap Gaara dan membawanya turun ke tanah. Selepas itu semua Deidara yang akan menyerang lagi di tanah oleh Itachi dan Nagato lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sasori yang masih bertarung di Konoha dan mereka berkata pada Deidara bahwa pertarungan Sasori sama sekali tak bisa di ganggu. Sementara itu ninja Konoha akan mengejar mereka bertiga kalau saja tak di tahan oleh sang Hokage dan mereka memutuskan kembali ke Konoha untuk mengobati Gaara.

Di Tempat Pertarungan Sasori

Tempat pertarungan Sasori sudah hancur juga beberapa saat yang lalu Kankurou telah pingsan karena racun dari boneka hiruko yang telah dia hancurkan dan sekarang Sasori sudah memperlihatkan rupa aslinya sementara beberapa ninja seperti Sakura dan Anbu membawa Kankurou ke tempat evakuasi untuk di sembuhkan. Lalu sekarang yang berada di tempat pertarungan hanya beberapa orang seperti Naruko, Kakashi, Asuma, dan Temari. Saat ini Sasori sedang merapal segel tangan rumit dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah lalu muncul kepulan asap setelah menghilang terlihat boneka berbentuk Sandaime Kazekage yang membuat Temari cukup terkejut.

Temari dengan cepat mengibaskan kipasnya dengan keras dan meneriakan nama jutsunya di saat yang bersamaan Kakashi dan Naruko juga merapal segel tangan dan meneriakan nama jutsunya dengan keras.

"**Fuuton: Kakeami**"

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**"

"**Katon: Dai Endan**"

Temari mengibaskan angin berbentuk taring kearah Sasori sedangkan Kakashi menyemburkan bola api raksasa kearah Sasori serta Naruko menyemburkan tiga peluru api besar ke Sasori ketiga jutsu itu bergabung dan bergerak dengan cepat ke Sasori tapi dia tidak tinggal diam dan segera menggerakan boneka Sandaime Kazekage.

"**Jiton: Satetsu Kesshu**"

Sasori membuat ratusan tombak pasir besi besar menggunakan boneka Sandaime Kazekage lalu melesatkan tombak tombak itu kearah serangan gabungan mereka bertiga dan merasa belum aman dia langsung loncat ke kanan untuk menghindari efek dari serangan gabungan itu. Setelah reda Sasori menggerakan bonekanya dan mengatakan nama jutsunya.

"**Jiton: Satetsu Shigure**"

Boneka Sandaime Kazekage menembakan peluru peluru yang terbuat dari pasir besi kearah empat ninja itu, peluru pasir besi juga bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka. Untuk antisipasi sekarang Asuma yang bergerak dia merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya dengan lantang.

"**Raigo: Senjusatsu**"

Asuma memanggil roh Kannon sang tangan seribu di depan mereka untuk menahan serangan peluru pasir besi Sasori tapi saat serangan reda Asuma tak menghilangkan roh Kannon itu dan memakainya untuk menyerang Sasori dan bonekanya. Sasori sambil mengendalikan boneka berusaha menghindar dengan susah payah, tak mau resiko nanti boneka masterpiecenya hncur Sasori menghilangkan boneka Sandaime Kazekage lalu seketika mendapat tanda dari Nagato dan Itachi untuk segera meninggalkan desa Konoha karena mereka gagal membawa Ichibi tentu Sasori langsung pergi dengan cepat, Naruko dan Temari sepertinya akan mengejar orang itu jika tak di tahan terlebih dahulu oleh Kakashi dan Asuma. Mereka lalu segera ke tempat evakuasi untuk melihat keadaan di sana, serta feeling Naruko mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan salah satu kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Tempat Evakuasi

Tempat evakuasi begitu ramai akan korban korban dari serangan Akatsuki ke Konoha, di tambah lagi yang sangat mengejutkan adalah keadaan Sasuke yang terluka parah serta keadaan Naruto yang tadi di bawa Jiraiya kemari dengan keadaan terluka yang juga parah. Sesaat Naruto sampai di situ dan di gendong Jiraiya dia langsung di hadiahi tatapan khawatir dan perasaan yang campur aduk dari Karin selaku kekasihnya, Karin juga ninja medis jadi dia dan ninja medis lainnya berusaha dengan keras untuk menyembuhkan Naruto bahkan Karin sampai menangis saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang terluka sangat parah. Lalu Sasuke juga sedang di sembuhkan oleh sang sannin Tsunade, Tsunade juga cukup kerepotan karena Sasuke terkena genjutsu Tsukoyomi yang Tsunade tau kalau itu adalah genjutsu terkuat yang di miliki Uchiha Itachi.

Kelompok pengejar yang di pimpin Minato serta Kakashi dkk yang tadinya melawan Sasori juga sudah sampai di sana, Naruko memandang tempat itu lalu melihat kakaknya Naruto sedang di rawat karena luka yang sangat parah segera menghampirinya.

"Naru Nii-san!hiks… hiks.. Naru-Nii hiks… hiks.. kenapa Karin Nee-chan? Hikss… Dan bagaimana keadaan Naru-Nii sekarang Karin-Nee?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada khawatir dan cemas serta dia juga menangis saat melihat kondisi kakaknya yang sangat mengenaskan. Karin yang tangisnya sudah cukup mereda langsung menjawab pertanyaan adik Naruto itu.

"Naru-kun, dia teruka parah setelah melawan orang bernama nagato kata Jiraiya-sama. Naru-kun terkena luka tusukan yang cukup dalam di bagian dadanya karena sesuatu yang tajam" jawab Karin dengan nada sedih dan sendu. Naruko yang mendengarnya menangis semakin keras tapi dia berusaha di tenangkan oleh Minato.

"Sudahlah Ako-chan, kau tenang saja Naruto pasti kuat. Tou-san kenal Naruto dan tahu wataknya dengan jelas, Naruto tak akan menyerah hanya dengan luka begini karena dulu dia pernah terluka lebih berat dari ini. Jadi Ako-chan tenang saja" kata Minato menenangkan.

"T-t-ta-tapi Tou-san aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naru-Nii" jelas Naruko

"Sudahlah tidak apa apa Ako-chan, Naruto pasti kuat jadi kau berharap saja Naruto segera sadar" balas Minato dan Naruko yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk lemas lalu dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat evakuasi itu lagi kemudian dia menangkap sosok laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang di namakan suka, saying, dan cinta untuk pertama kalinya dia adalah Sasuke yang kini terbaring lemas dengan tubuh penuh luka yang sama parahnya dengan Naruto. Setelah meminta izin pada Minato dia segera ke tempat Sasuke yang sedang di obati oleh Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada sendu dan sangat khawatir serta dia merasakan hatinya seperti tersayat sayat saat melihat dua orang yang di sayanginya jadi begini. Pertama kakaknya Naruto dan sekarang orang yang dia sayangi Sasuke.

"Ohh kau Naruko, keadaan Sasuke cukup parah tapi setelah kucoba untuk menyembuhkannya keadaannya lebih membaik. Mungkin sekitar tiga hari lagi dia akan sadar, jadi kau tenang saja" jawab Tsunade menenangkan karena dia tahu kalau Naruko menyukai Sasuke dan pastinya sekarang amat sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini dan reaksi dari Naruko hanya mengangguk lemas.

[ Naruto Mindscape]

Naruto yang di dunia nyata sedang terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri tapi di alam bawah sadarnya dia bertemu dengan Kaze dan akan membahas beberapa hal termasuk penggunaan kekuatan Sage Modenya. Di sana mereka, Naruto dan Kaze sedang duduk menikmati angin lalu ketenangan itu mulai di hiasi dengan obrolan.

"Ehm Kaze-sensei, kenapa saat aku bertarung melawan orang bernama Nagato dan aku berusaha memakai teknik Washi no Yoroi dan Aoi Kaze no Ken kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Itu karena semua jutsu yang kau pelajari kecuali Tsubasa Shin memiliki tingkat konsentrasi chakra yang sangat tinggi lalu kenapa saat itu kau tidak bisa memakai jutsu Sage Modemu itu karena kau sendiri tahu saat itu kau sudah kelelahan setelah melawan Menma dan lagi konsentrasi chakramu berkurang jadi otomatis kau tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu Sage Modemu itu" jelas Kaze

"Ohh begitu lalu bukannya dengan Sage Mode kau bisa mengalirkan tenagamu untuk mempercepat regenerasi penyembuhan lukaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hei ingat aku bukan Bijuu yang bisa memberikan penyembuhan regenerasi yang cepat, aku yang di sini hanya sekumpulan chakra padat yang terbentuk menjadi sebuah sosok" jawab Kaze

"Ohh sorry, kupikir kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama layaknya seekor Bijuu. Lalu apa kau punya jutsu penyembuhan yang cukup kuat dan bisa aktif selama pertarungan?" tanya Naruto lagi(?)

"Ada nama jutsunya '** Kaze no Sakuru **' itu jutsu penyembuhan tingkat tertinggi yang kumiliki dan dengan jutsu itu juga kau bisa menetralkan racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Konsentrasi yang di perlukan tidak terlalu tinggi" jelas Kaze dan Naruto hanya mengangguk angguk lalu Naruto mempelajari jutsu itu dengan bimbingan Kaze dengan serius.

Sudah sekitar dua jam Naruto berlatih dan Naruto sudah cukup memasterisasinya, kata Kaze selain bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri jutsu itu juga bisa menyembuhkan orang lain dan mekanismenya sama seperti jutsu medis biasanya. Lalu setelah itu Kaze kembali akan mengajari Naruto jutsu kamuflase dan gerakan cepat mirip shunsin yang namanya '**Kaze no Ugoki**' dan '**Kaze Meisai**. Hanya dalam jangka waktu dua setengah jam Naruto sudah bisa memasterisasinya dengan baik bahkan sudah bisa memakainya saat berlatih tanding melawan Kaze. Dari alam bawah sadarnya dia mulai mengaktifkan Kaze no Sakuru untuk mempercepat regenerasi penyembuhan tubuhnya di dunia nyata tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari sejah insiden kedatangan Akatsuki ke Konoha, saat ini kondisi Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara juga sudah membaik sekarang Konoha juga sedang dalam pembangunan ulang karena banyak bangunan yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Juga tentang ujian Jounin, semuanya gagal karena hanya dua pertandingan yang berlangsung. Tapi untuk mencari solusinya, konoha sudah meminta izin kepada pihak Uzushio untuk mengadakan ujian jounin final ulangan di arena terbesar Uzushio. Karena keadaan Konoha tidak memungkinkan karena banyak fasilitas Konoha yang hancur akibat serangan brutal dari Akatsuki. Ujian Jounin Final ulangan itu akan di adakan dua bulan lagi jadi peserta di beri masa istirahat dan pemulihan terutama untuk Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara yang mengalami luka parah akibat serangan Akatsuki dan juga untuk menstabilkan keadaan desa terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya hari ini Naruto ingin berdua dan bermesraan saja dengan Karin tapi tak tahu kenapa adik kembarnya Naruko meminta dirinya menemui adik kembarnya itu di taman Konoha. Naruto bergegas menuju tempat janjiannya dengan sang adik juga karena tak ingin membuat sang adik menunggu lama. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto celingak celinguk mencari Naruko akhirnya dia menemukan Naruko duduk di bawah salah satu pohon, dia berjalan mendekati pohon itu seraya menyapa Naruko.

"Hei Ako-chan, sudah lama nunggu Nii-san yak?" Tanya Naruto sesampainya di sana dan segera duduk di samping Naruko.

"Aku baru saja sampai Nii-san" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Ako-chan, memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Nii-san?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nii-san, sebenarnya aku menyukai Sasuke" jawab Naruko dan jawaban itu membuat Naruto shock karena apa? Karena yang Naruto tahu Sasuke menyimpan kebencian dalam pada kakaknya dan Naruto tak ingin adik kesayangannya sampai kenapa napa jika bersama Sasuke.

"A..a…ap..apa? kau menyukai Uchiha itu?" balas Naruto tergagap karena kaget.

"Iya Nii-san, aku sudah berusaha mendekati Sasuke-kun tapi.. dia selalu saja bersikap dingin padaku dan selalu menolakku dengan kasar saat aku berusaha mendekatinya" jawab Naruko dengan nada sedih.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan saat menolakmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia kadang membentakku sampai aku mengeluarkan air mata tanpa dia pedulikan, kadang dia hanya mengacuhkan perkataanku sehingga itu membuat hatiku tersayat sayat, dan yang paling parah ketika aku kembali menyatakan perasaanku dia menatapku tajam membentakku dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh" jawab Naruko dengan sedikit air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Naruto mendengarkan cerita singkat Naruko menggeram marah dan mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Naruto tak habis pikir jika seorang Uchiha dapat memperlakukan seorang gadis sekasar itu. Ternyata Uchiha hanyalah sekumpulan orang bodoh kecuali sahabatnya Itachi yang Naruto tahu dia masuk ke dalam Akatsuki karena rasa cintanya dan rasa sayangnya pada desa Konoha dan adiknya Sasuke. Naruto berusaha menahan kemarahannya dan kembali menatap adik kembarnya.

"Lalu Naruko, kenapa kau masih saja mengejar Uchiha itu? Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?" Tanya Naruto lagi-lagi (? -_-)

"Tidak bisa Nii-san, aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Sasuke-kun dan aku akan tetap mempertahankan perasaanku walaupun itu semua terasa amat sangat sakit tapi tak apalah demi perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun" ujar Naruko

"Lalu apa dia kembali melakukan hal hal kasar padamu belakangan setelah penyerangan Akatsuki ini?" Naruto kemali bertanya.

"Tidak, tapi dia menjadi semakin dingin dan pernah beberapa hari belakangan ini dia di temui oleh Missing-Nin Konoha yang kita semua tahu sebagai Orochimaru, dan Sasuke berencana untuk meninggalkan desa ini" jelas Naruko

"Ako-chan, kalau sudah begini maka lain lagi ceritanya. Aku akan berusaha mencegah Sasuke tapi hari ini Nii-san sudah harus kembali ke Uzushio karena ada beberapa hal yang harus Nii-san urus tapi Nii-san janji akan meminta izin ke Arashii Jii-san untuk membantu dalam hal ini" balas Naruto menenangkan Naruko, di satu sisi Naruko cukup tenang dengan penjelasan Naruto tapi di sisi lain dia jadi sedih juga karena besok kakaknya harus kembali ke Uzushio.

"Apa tidak bisa di tunda dulu kepulangan Nii-san ke Uzushio?" Tanya Naruko

"Maaf tidak bisa Ako-chan, tapi Nii-san berjanji jika urusan Nii-san sudah selesai maka Nii-san akan meminta izin untuk kesini menemani Ako-chan lagi" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus pelan kepala Naruko sekaligus sebagai ungkapan saying kakak kepada adiknya. Selepas semua itu mereka berdua pun pulang ke tempat masing masing, sesampainya Naruto di penginapan dia membereskan semua pakaiannya karena kelompoknya sudah menunggunya di depan penginapan. Setelah semuanya beres mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Konoha, perjalanan Konoha Uzushio memerlukan waktu 2 hari jika tidak ada masalah saat perjalanan mereka dan jika ada kendala maka waktu yang di perlukan mungkin sekitar 5 hari. Mereka sudah berlari setengah perjalanan tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka di hadang sekitar 10 Anbu Kumo, Kiri, Iwa. Mereka bukan Anbu biasa melainkan semua Anbu Kumo, Kiri, Iwa itu adalah Anbu khusus dengan kemampuan tinggi.

"Karin kau tetap di belakang dan bersembunyi karena jutsu medismu kami perlukan. Biar aku, Naruto, dan Yuuto yang melawan mereka. Ayo bergerak!" perintah Roku. Mereka bertiga mengangguk menurut, Karin menjauh dan bersembunyi, Roku menggiring 10 Anbu Iwa menjauh dari sana, begitu pula Naruto yang melawan ke-10 Anbu Kiri mulai menjauh dan Yuuto yang melawan 10 Anbu Kumo juga menjauh jadi mereka semua berpencar.

.

.

.

(A/N : mulai dari pertarungan Roku sampai Naruto penyebutan nama anbu dig anti jadi, A1/A2/A3/A4 dan seterusnya)

.

.

[ Roku vs Anbu Iwa ]

Roku sudah memasang kuda kuda bertarung sambil memegang satu kunai di tangan kanannya sementara itu semua Anbu itu sudah mengambil senjata tanto mereka. A1 dan A2 menerjang Roku, A1 berusaha menendang kepala Roku tapi dapat di hindari dengan memiringkan kepala ke kiri tapi A2 langsung berusaha mencoba meninju perut Roku tapi Roku dapat menahan tangannya lalu dia pelintir dan di tendang tepat di dadanya tanpa jeda Roku bergerak ke A1 lalu menusukan kunai yang sudah teraliri chakra ke dada Anbu dan walapun menggunakan armor tapi armor itu tertembuskan A1 segera tumbang. A3,4,dan 5 merapal lalu mengucapkan nama jutsunya bersama sama.

"**Doton: Ranshu Tochi**"

Dari tanah melesat ratusan tombak tombak tanah yang runcing dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke Ruko tapi Roku tak mau mati konyol dia juga segera membentuk segel tangan.

"**Doton: Doryu Joheki**"

Sebuah benteng tanah besar dan tebal tercipta di hadapan Roku untuk menahan semua tombak tanah itu alhasil semua tombak itu hanya menancap di benteng tanah Roku tak sampai di situ kebetulan atau tidak tempat bertarung Roku bersebelahan dengan sungai jadi ini keuntungan untuk Roku. Setelah benteng tanah itu menghilang Roku sudah selesai membuat segel tangan kemudian meneriakan nama jutsunya.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Tiga ekor naga air besar terbentuk selepas Roku meneriakan nama jutsunya, ketiga naga itu langsung melesat ke delapan Anbu yang tersisa. Sekitar empat Anbu gagal menghindar dan terkena jutsu Roku hingga terhempas dan menabrak pohon hingga tumbang. Keempat Anbu yang tersisa menjadi geram mereka melesat ke Roku sambil merapal segel tangan.

"**Doton: Raion**"

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**"

Dua Anbu memakai elemen tanah dan dua Anbu memakai elemen api, dua bola api besar melesat ke Roku dan empat singa terbuat dari tanah juga menerjang Roku. Tapi Roku tetap tenang lalu kembali merapal segel tangan.

"**Mokuton: Moku Joheki**"

Sebuah kubah setengah lingkaran terbuat dari kayu yang muncul dari tanah langsung melindungi tubuh Roku dari serangan mematikan yang dilancarkan keempat Anbu yang tersisa itu.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat terkaget pasalnya tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan Elemen kayu atau Mokuton selain sang Shodaime Hokage atau sang Kami no Shinobi dari Konohagakure yang sudah wafat bertahun tahun silam. Setelah kubah itu menghilang Roku merapal segel tangan dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan.

"**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu**"

Tangan Ruko berubah menjadi kayu kayu bercabang yang bergerak menuju lawan, keempat Anbu itu berusaha untuk menghindar tapi usaha mereka semua gagal karena sudah terlebih dahulu terlilit kayu kayu dari Roku. Mereka berusaha untuk berontak tapi semakin mereka berontak semakin keras pula lilitan dari kayu kayu itu. Roku kembali merapal segel tangan tapi kali ini hanya menggunakan satu tangan yaitu tangan kanannya.

"**Suiton: Hanonryu**"

Roku mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah empat Anbu yang tersisa itu kemudian dari telapak tangannya muncul air yang berputar secara spiral lalu air itu di tembakan ke Anbu anbu itu mereka tak bisa menghindar akhirnya terkena dan terlempar menabrak pohon karena disaat menembakan itu lilitan kayu Roku menghilang. Tak cukup sampai di situ Roku kembali merapal dua segel singkat secara bergantian.

"**Doton: Doryuso**"

"**Suiton: Suihachi**"

Tombak tombak tanah bermunculan dari tanah dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke para Anbu itu kemudian Roku mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke empat Anbu itu lalu dari tangan Roku menyemburkan air bertekanan tinggi ke para Anbu. Keempat Anbu itu sudah lemas karena serangan sebelumnya hanya pasrah menerima serangan itu dan mereka hanya berteriak kesakitan sebelum tewas.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH"

Setelah selesai melawan ke semua Anbu itu Roku berlari dengan cepat ke tempat Karin berada.

[ Yuuto vs Anbu Kumo ]

Yuuto mengambil pedang dengan tangan kanannya dan mengalirkan chakra elemen petir ke pedangnya itu dan sekarang terlihat kilatan kilatan petir yang ada di sekeliling pedang itu. Lima Anbu menerjang Yuuto secara bersamaan, A1 berusaha menebas kepala Yuuto, A2 dan A3 akan mencoba menendang dada Yuuto dan A4 serta A5 berusaha menghunuskan tanto mereka ke dada Yuuto. Dengan cepat Yuuto melakukan Shunshin ke belakang A1 dan A2 lalu menebas punggung mereka berdua secara horizontal membuat Armor di punggung mereka hancur dan mereka terkena sengatan petir membuat mereka berdua pingsan. Yuuto kembali menggunakan Shunshin ke depan A3 lalu menusuk pedangnya tepat di dada A3 dan…

JLEEEEBBBB

Dada A3 tertembus sehingga banyak darah bercucuran dan merembes dari keluar baju serta Armor Anbunya, Yuuto tak Shunshin melainkan berlari ke kiri A4 lalu menebas lehernya hingga putus dari lehernya dan darah menyembur dari lehernya itu. Kembali dengan Shunshinnya Yuuto mengalirkan lebih banyak chakra elemen petir ke pedangnya dan menebas kepala Anbu secara vertika hingga kepala itu terbelah dan mengucurkan darah segar.

Lima Anbu lainnya geram melihat itu segera membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan meneriakan nama jutsu mereka bersamaan dengan lantang.

"**Raiton: Rairyuu no Jutsu**"

Lima buah naga petir besar tercipta di atas masing masing tubuh Anbu, lalu kelima naga petir besar itu melesat dengan mulut yang terbuka kearah Yuuto. Yuuto hanya mendecih kesal lalu melakukan Shunshin no Jutsu kembali jadi dia menghilang dari tempat itu dan muncul di belakang para lima Anbu dan kelima naga itu hanya mengenai tanah.

DHHUUUUAAARRR  
BLLLLAAARRRRRR

Yuuto yang sudah berada di belakang mereka tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung menusuk nusuk punggung mereka yang tepat di bagian jantung. Mereka tak punya kesempatan menghindar langsung terkena tusukan itu dan mati seketika. Yuuto memasukan pedangnya ke sarungnya yang ada di punggungnya dan segera Shunshin ke tempat Karin.

[ Naruto vs Anbu Kiri ]

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

"**Suiton: Dai Bakushui Soha**"

"**Suiton: Tsunami**"

Dua naga air, tiga gelombang tsunami, dan lima Anbu mengeluarkan air dalam intensitas besar yang melesat ke Naruto. Saat ini Naruto sedikit terpojok karena kesepuluh Anbu itu mengeluarkan jutsu secara bersamaan kearah Naruto, Naruto segera merapal segel tangan dan berteriak.

"**Fuuton: Tate no Kaze**"

Sebuah kubah angin berwarna biru transparan terbentuk melindungi Naruto dari seluruh serangan air gabungan yang dilancarkan para Anbu Anbu dari Kirigakura.

BYUUUUUUUURRRR  
BRRRUUUUSSSTTTT

Air dengan intensitas sebanyak itu menabrak kubah angin Naruto dan dengan itu Naruto dapat membelokan arah serangan air itu hingga ke beberapa sisi. Setelah di rasa selesai Naruto. Naruto merapal segel dan bergumam perlahan.

"**Shunshin no Jutsu**"

Naruto melakukan Shunshin dan menghilang meninggalkan daun dauh yang berjatuhan, kesepuluh Anbu Kiri kebingungan mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul lima meter dari kesepuluh Anbu Kiri itu dia merapal dua buah segel dan meneriakan jutsunya bergantian.

"**Fuuton: Kazeryu no Jutsu**"

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Tiga naga angin dan tiga naga air terbentuk di atas Naruto, keenam naga itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah 10 Anbu Kiri. Tiga orang berhasil menghindar tapi tujuh sisanya terkena serangan itu karena gagal menghindar, mereka yang terkena terpental jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang.

Naruto mengalirkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan elemen angin sehingga saat ini angin di sekitar Naruto dan ketiga Anbu itu bergerak liar seirama dengan teriakan Naruto.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Yoroi**"

Tubuh Naruto di selimuti chakra angin berwarna biru keputihan, jutsu ini sama seperti Raiton no Yoroi. Sama sama menambah kecepatan, pertahanan, dan daya serang penggunanya. Naruto bergerak ke A1 lalu meninju wajahnya dengan keras, A1 telat menghindar akhirnya terkena tinjuan telak Naruto dan terlemapar jauh. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke A2 dan A3, Naruto melesat ke mereka berdua, A2 berusaha nekat mengambil tantonya dan meneyrang Naruto secara brutal tapi semua serangannya dapat di hindari Naruto dengan mudah kini Naruto balas menyerang dengan meninju dadanya sebanyak enam kali beruntun dan semuanya terkena tak sampai di situ Naruto menendang kemaluan Anbu itu sebanyak dua kali dan terakhir menendang wajahnya hingga terpental jauh dan tewas seketika. Melihat ke A3 Naruto langsung menerjangnya, sedangkan A3 loncat mundur dan merapal segel tangan.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Sebuah naga air berukuran besar tercipta di kanan Anbu itu lalu naga itu menerjang Naruto dengan ganas tapi Naruto terlebih dahulu melakukan Shunshin ke belakang A3 lalu mengambil Azure kunainya dan menusuknya tepat di jantung membuat Anbu itu mati seketika. Tak mau berlama lama di sana, Naruto segera menggunakan Azure no Jutsu ke tempat Karin karena dia sudah menanamkan fuin Azure pada Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Naruto, Yuuto, dan Roku di tempat Karin mereka berbincang sejenak sambil mengistirahatkan diri karena pertarungan yang cukup aneh karena kenapa bisa ada 10 Anbu dari masing masing desa Kumo, Kiri, dan Iwa yang menyerang mereka.

"Naruto, menurutmu apa motif dari ketiga desa itu mengirim Anbu mereka untuk menyerang kita?" Tanya Roku.

"Roku-sensei, menurut ku mengkin itu salah satu cara mereka untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure karena ketiga desa itu dari dulu tak menyukai Uzushiogakure apalagi dulu mereka gagal menginvasi Uzushiogakure" jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini Roku-sensei, Naruto gunakan teleportmu. Kau sudah menandai gedung Uzukage kan?" Tanya Yuuto. Naruto mengangguk lalu menyuruh mereka semua memegang bahunya dan Naruto merapal segel tangan seraya berkata.

"**Azure no Jutsu**"

Mereka berempat menghilang dengan teleportasi Naruto dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya biru di sana.

Di ruangan Uzukage terlihat Arashii sedang mengerjakan tugasnya menghadapi dokumen dokumen laknat menurut Arashii. Apalagi setelah menerima kabar bahwa Konoha di serang Akatsuki dan keponakannya Naruto mengalami luka yang amat sangat parah itu membuatnya semakin stress karena bagaimana pun dia menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri dan dia cukup menyadari bahwa Karin anaknya memiliki perasaan khusus ke Naruto. Sebenarnya Arashii setuju setuju saja jika Naruto dan Karin memiliki suatu hubungan karena di clan Uzumaki di perbolehkan apalagi dia juga begitu, Runa istrinya dulu adalah saudara sepupu dari Arashii dan Kushina. Tiba-tiba dia di kagetkan dengan munculnya Team 1 di hadapannya.

"Karin, Naruto, Yuuto, Roku? Cepat sekali kalian sampai di sini" kata Arashii kaget.

"Tentu saja Tou-san, Naru-kun sudah menandai tempat ini jadi kami langsung ke sini" jawab Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian cepat sekali sampai di sini? Ada apa?" Tanya Arashii.

"Tadi Anbu aliansi Kumo Kiri Iwa menyerang kami saat di perjalanan, Uzukage-sama" jawab Roku

"APA?! Ternyata mereka sudah bergerak" kata Arashii "Lalu Naruto, apa kau tidak apa apa? Kudengar kau terluka parah akibat serangan Akatsuki" Tanya Arashii.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa Arashii Jii-san" tenang Naruto.

"Baiklah kalian boleh beristirahat sekarang, tapi Naruto dan Karin tetap di sini" perintah Arashii.

Setelah Roku dan Yuuto keluar dari ruangan Uzukage, Arashii menatap penuh pada Naruto dan Karin sedangkan Naruto dan Karin yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bingung. Arashii menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Naruto, Karin aku tahu kalau kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus dan kalian menyembunyikan itu" kata Arashii to the point.

"Mak-maksud Tou-san apa?" Tanya Karin gugup.

"Sudahlah Karin, aku ini Tou-sanmu dan aku pasti tahu jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" jawab Arashii kalem. Naruto dan Karin mulai berkeringat dingin ketika Arashii mampu menebaknya.

"Ku tebak, hmmm… pasti kalian sepasang kekasih benar kan?" tebak Arashii.

"Ehehehe i-it-itu.." Naruto tak mampu menjawab karena saking gugupnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua akui saja, aku tidak akan melarang hubungan kalian" balas Arashii menenangkan.

"Eh jadi Arashii Jii-san tak melarang hubungan kami berdua?" Tanya Naruto cengo.

"Jadi dugaanku ternyata benar, kalau melarang tentu saja aku tidak akan melarang karena aku juga mengalami itu" jelas Arashii

"Maksudnya Tou-san?" Tanya Karin tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya Runa-chan, Kaa-sanmu itu dulu adalah sepupu Tou-san dan Kushi-chan. Mengingat Tou-san pernah melakukan itu jadi ketika sadar kalian punya hubungan Tou-san yah tenang tenang saja" jawab Arashii tenang plus kalem.

Naruto dan Karin semakin terbengong dan cengo mendengar jawaban Arashii, pantas saja Arashii tidak marah bahkan melarang hubungan NaruKarin ternyata Arashii sudah mengalaminya sendiri. Naruto dan Karin mengangguk angguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Arashii.

"Jadi sudah sampai dimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Arashii

"Baru sepasang kekasih Jii-san" jawab Naruto dibarengi anggukan Karin.

"Hmm begitu mungkin beberapa minggu dari sekarang aku akan meresmikan hubungan kalian" kata Arashii

"Hah? Benarkah itu Tou-san?" tnya Karin memastikan

"Itu benar saying, Tou-san hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" jawab Arashii

Mereka berbincang bincang cukup lama sampai malam menjelang dan sampai sampai Arashii lupa mengerjakan semua dokumen dokumennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sebelum keluarga pamannya Arashii bangun, Naruto sudah bangun terlebih dahulu yaitu mungkin sekitar jam 4 pagi. Naruto melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai latihannya di dunia nyata karena biasanya dia akan berlatih di alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto berlari memutari Uzushiogakure sebanyak 4x kemudian push up, sit up, back up, serta scot jump masing masing sebanyak 200x untuk memperkuat fisiknya lagi. Setelah itu dia latihan taijutsu dengan memukul batang pohon yang sudah di sediakan , walaupun musuhnya hanya sebatang kayu tapi dia tetap melawannya sekaligus melatih kecepatan pukulan dan tendangannya. Setelah itu dia menciptakan satu chi bunshin dan memakai chi bunshin itu sebagai musuh latihan.

Naruto menerjang Chi Bunshinnya dan mencoba untuk menendang kepala bunshinnya tapi bunshin itu menahan kaki Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangannya di wajahnya kemudian bunshin itu sedikit mundur. Chi bunshin itu maju dan berusaha menendang kemaluan Naruto tapi Naruto dapat menahan kakinya lalu dia lempar ke samping kanan, Naruto menerjang bunshinnya dan coba untuk menendang dada bunshinnya tapi bunshin Naruto dapat kembali menghindar, Naruto tak mau kalah kembali menerjang bunshinnya dan menyerang kemaluannya dengan cara di tending tapi lagi-lagi bunshin Naruto dapat menahannya dan memegang kaki Naruto kemudian melemparnya jauh tetapi Naruto dapat menyeimbangkan diri dan menapak di tanah dengan mudah. Naruto kembali menerjang bunshinnya dan pertarungan sengit pun terjadi…

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

Sudah ada sekitar lima hari setelah Naruto dan teamnya kembali ke Uzushio dan selama lima hari juga Karin dan Roku mengajari Naruto tentang Fuinjutsu yang sama sekali belum di kuasainya dan lagi pamannya Arashii juga ikut membantu melatihnya dan mengajarkannya Genjutsu clan Uzumaki, ternaya kata Arashii selain Fuinjutsu Clan Uzumaki juga cukup ahli dalam Genjutsu walaupun masih di bawah Uchiha dan Arashii menjelaskan bahwa Genjutsu Naruto akan semakin di perkuat karena Sage Modenya, Arashii juga memberi tahu bahwa yang dia tahu dari sejarah Nidaime Uzukage yang juga pengguna Sage Mode raja elang kalau mata elang saat Mode Sage bisa jadi perantara genjutsu yang baik layaknya mata Sharingan clan Uchiha. Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan sebuah firasat buruk ketika dirinya dan Yuuto di panggil ke gedung Uzukage tanpa Karin.

Setelah sampai di ruangan Uzukage, Arashii menatap mereka dengan pandangan serius dan Naruto merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk jika Arashii sudah memasang tampang serius seperti ini.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah sampai aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku surat dari Konoha dan kalian tahu Konoha meminta bantuan kita untuk memberikan bantuan pada Ninja mereka yang sedang melakukan pengejaran terhadap Sasuke Uchiha yang pergi dari Konoha" jelas Arashii dan sekarang terjawab sudah firasat buruk Naruto.

"Arashii Jii-san siapa saja yang di kirim dalam misi itu?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Menurut dari informasi yang kudapat mereka mengirim, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, dan Menma" jelas Arashii

"Jadi kapan kita akan mulai melaksanakan misi ini Arashii-sama?" Tanya Yuuto hormat.

"Sekarang juga kalian segeralah berangkat karena kata pihak Konoha team pengejar itu sudah pergi dua hari yang lalu" kata Arashii

Lalu Naruto dan Yuuto mengangguk dan pergi keluar gedung Uzukage dan pergi ke rumah masing masing untuk mempersiapkan peralatan mereka terlebih dahulu kemudian mereka segera berlari berangkat.

Mereka terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh karena kata Arashii di perbincangan tadi Sasuke pergi bersama anak buah Orochimaru dan pastinya akan pergi ke perbatasan Negara api dan pastinya itu akan melewati Valley of End. Mereka berlari tanpa hambatan, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di tempat pertarungan pertama ninja Konoha melawan anak buah orochimaru itu yang Naruto rasakan menggunakan jutsu sensornya. Dan yang mereka lihat hanyalah arena yang sudah hancur beserta ninja bawahan Orochimaru yang sudah mati, Naruto memberi tahu Yuuto bahwa chakra ninja konoha yang adalah teman Naruto ada di dekat sini jadi mereka mencari terlebih dulu. Akhirnya mereka menemukan Chouji dalam keadaan luka yang sangat parah di tubuhnya, Yuuto segera membuat chi bunshin dan dia perintahkan untuk membawa Chouji ke Konoha sedangkan mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Naruto kembali merasakn chakra ninja Konoha dan mereka mendekati tempat itu dan yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah Neji yang sudah tergeletak lemah dengan ninja bawahan Orochimaru yang sudah tewas. Naruto segera membentuk bunshin dan menyuruhnya membawa Neji ke Konoha, tak mau berlama lama Yuuto dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mereka berdua. Naruto bisa merasakan chakra Shikamaru dan Kiba tapi dia juga merasakan chakra Ninja Suna sedang menolong mereka jadi Naruto mengatakan pada Yuuto mengenai hal itu jadi mereka tak khawatir.

Naruto dan Yuuto sudah menjalani perjalanan yang sangat panjang lalu mereka berdua merasakan chakra Kyuubi di depan jadi mereka mempercepat kecepatan larinya dan mereka pun sampai di padang rumput luas dan mereka melihat ribuan Menma dengan kekuatan Kyuubi sedang melawan anak buah Orochimaru sementara Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Mereka masih diam melihat pertarungan Menma sampai semua bunshin Menma berhasil di habisi dan Menma kembali ke mode normal karena kelelahan melawan orang itu memegang tulang di tangan kanannya yang di fungsikan sebagai pedang untuk menyerang dan menghapisi Menma, tapi sebelum itu Yuuto melakukan Shunshin dan bergerak cepat menahan tulang itu menggunakan pedannya dan menendang perut orang itu mundur. Menma jelas kaget melihat orang yang menolongnya dan dia semakin kaget melihat kedatangan adik kembarnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Menma

"Tentu saja menolong Team Pengejar Sasuke Menma-Nii, sebaiknya di sini kita serahkan saja pada Yuuto dan kita kejar Sasuke sebelum dia semakin jauh" jelas Naruto, Menma mengangguk lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Naruto dan membiarkan Menma bertarung dengan orang pengguna tulang itu.

"Heh jadi kau pengguna pedang musuhku?" Tanya Kimimaro

"Tidak, tapi akulah dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawamu" jawab Yuuto.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri bocah" balas Kimimaro, kemudian dia melesat ke Yuuto dengan pedangnya yang sudah terlapisi chakra elemen petir. Kimimaro menebaskan tulang pedangnya secara vertical tapi Yuuto dapat menahan dengan pedangnya. Yuuto menjauh sedikit dari Kimimaro kemudian memasang kuda kuda dan kembali menerjang Kimimaro

.

.

.

TO BE CONTIUED

.

.

A/N: maaf yah minna saya update FFn-nya lama, soalnya saya lagi dapet banyak banget tugas sekolah dan lagi Cuma punya waktu sedikit buat bisa ngetik dan ngelanjutin FFn ini. Tapi tenang aja walau saya updatenya lama tapi Fict ini masih tetap lanjut dan buat Fict yang satunya belon tau saya bisa update kapan karena masih belum dapet ide jadi sekali lagi maaf yah minna.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Wind Hyperion Logout


End file.
